


Webs We Weave

by LadyKimmey



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, M/preg, Oral Sex, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: Loki returned for one reason; to leave it all. One act of deception, one moment of weakness sets into motion events that will change everything he had come to believe. Unable to hide the truth of his lies, he must return to face the consequences of his actions and the brother he betrayed. Thor wishes nothing more than to bring his brother home, but he isn't the only one willing to do whatever it takes to keep the frost giant at his side. The battle for Loki is about to begin.





	1. Prologue: The Coronation

Prologue: The Coronation

.  
.  
.

 

Noise, it was all around, deafening in its madness. Too many voices to comprehend which sentence belonged to which conversation. The spectators were indifferent to casual strollers and anyone that wasn’t latched onto the topic at hand. Majority of the conversations were centered around the celebration. An excuse to drink and eat to excess, none were giving much attention to the subject of the festivities. Was he the only one to notice that their new king wasn’t celebrating? Sitting on the throne, eyes staring into the distance, without any concern for those amassed in the great hall. As expected his brother’s loyal subjects were close at hands, waiting for the inclination that they were needed. Such devotion, it was sickening. Loki maneuvered around a robust female harping about needing more drinks. None were aware of his presence or that he had arrived more than a fortnight ago. To ensure that he continued going unnoticed, a finger lightly touched the small stone lying close to his heart. 

 

It was by sheer luck that his escape had taken him to his new home. After the war, and losing any possibility of ruling, he had fled. It was an accident that he ended up in a remote world far from Asgard. A forgotten world, destroyed by the man that had lied to him his entire life. A population of only a few hundred, a land on the brink of extinction. In the eight years since arriving on Tamra, the people had flocked to him, and all it had taken was saving a small family from death by a pack of wild giants that roamed to close to their settlement. With no army, no royalty, and no one with the will to lead, the situation had been dire. Needing a place to hide for a time, Loki hadn’t shirked the responsibility of taking charge. The civilians had practically begged him to become their new leader. In that short amount of time, his army was over a hundred strong, and the lands were once more thriving. They lived by his law, and loved him for it. 

 

An entire decade had gone by since the last look upon the scruffy face. He didn’t dare draw attention to himself, or get too close to the one he watched. The amulet would keep the guards from attacking, and allow him to follow. With a bottle in hand, Thor, their new king, was leaving the festivities. It would be so easy to strike down the sotted fool before they’d be upon him. The blonde head bobbed and the going was wobbly, after a dozen bottles of the potent ale. Where was the human, Jane? Why wasn’t she here to savor the moment? Surely, she wouldn’t have been left behind on earth. The female that had changed everything. The one to make his brother better, to make him into a man worthy of being a king. There was no way Thor would have given her up, not even to rule. Or was she at the end of this walk? 

 

Against his General’s wishes, Loki had made the trip after hearing that Asgard was to crown it’s king. It would not be himself, this he had accepted. He would never be accepted as king and he would not continue to fight for a crown that would never fit. Why do so when he had found a kingdom that adored him? It paled in comparison to Asgard, for now. There was time to grow and make it great. Tonight wasn’t about revenge, or trying to reclaim what should have been his. It was something he needed to do, to move on. Waiting at home was his future spouse, a partner eager to be at his side. Before he could move on, he had to say goodbye, properly. 

 

It was time to accept everything. The reason for his jealousy, disappointment, and rage. It wasn’t just being overlooked due to his heritage, or the shadow that had made it impossible to shine. Those things could be overcome and with Tamra, he was already proving that being king was something he excelled at. Having a lover triggered another harsh truth, one difficult to swallow. Feelings that continued to distract and hinder the things he wanted. A brother that wasn’t a brother, a brother he loved as more. A sibling that he had to let go, or his future would never go beyond the shadow of another. 

 

Loki sped up his stride seeing the large door open. Two feet separated them and his brother was none the wiser to his approach. Stumbling inside, the bulky form almost tripped before making it inside the room. The drunken stupor left plenty of time to skirt around and further inside. It was much the same as the last time he had stepped inside. What confused him was the absence of anything feminine. Wouldn’t the woman share the room if she had joined him? Thor had never shown signs of being unaffectionate, the complete opposite. His brother was the type of man to be clingy, passionate, and caring towards a lover. Sleeping separately was something for an unhappy couple, not for the pair. 

 

“This again,” the complaint was low. A soft mutter to an empty room. The next action was to snatch the cloak apart and toss the expensive cloth onto the floor. The blonde hair was groomed to shine, flowing past the shoulders. The longest it had been in decades. 

 

Silence, except for the awkward motions of disrobing. The armor clanked, striking the hard floor in a heap. Loki repositioned himself against the wall, squashing the guilt and embarrassment. The last time he had seen the fully naked Asgardian had been as children. The torso legends were made from, nothing new. Hard muscles glistened in the candlelight, leaving an unwanted longing. A need that was damning and an unbearable hindrance, he didn’t want it. Hate should be the only emotion associated when it came to the one he had envied his entire life. Centuries and his world still centered around the other. Becoming enemies hadn’t changed anything, it had only strengthened the longing. 

 

Why had he come? If not to strike out at the one that had wronged him, then why? Why couldn’t he let it go? What about the man made it so hard to walk away? Feelings of brotherhood? The way his stomach tightened as the garments were removed. How could he ignore the searing tensing of his groin? The entirety of the bronze flesh was perfect and it was unfair. The God of Thunder was everything he’d never be and it was glorious to be able to look brazenly at what he’d never have. 

 

Lying flat upon the large mattress didn’t make his appearance any less menacing. Loki was loath to make his presence known, it wasn’t the right time. Goodbye would have to be done in the mind, in complete silence. He wouldn’t have it be known that he had come in a moment of weakness. This was the image that would sustain him for centuries to come. His brother resting peacefully as a king, or not so peacefully. The loud groan echoed in the dark space. 

 

“Loki?” The single word an octave above a whisper and the form of a question. 

 

Impossible to be located, Loki assumed that it was the drink speaking and nothing more. Tamra didn’t have much but the collapsed castle had held a few riches for the taking. What had been left behind were the accessories of the dead king. The amulet amplified magic, his illusion couldn’t be detected, not even by Heimdall. He was safe from all eyes. Safe to gaze upon the calloused hands resting on the chiseled stomach. Dare his eyes drift further, bypassing the fine line that kept his thoughts brotherly. 

 

Hours that felt an eternity crept by, forcing bloodshot eyes to close. Leaving him alone with his thoughts and desires. His name hadn’t been repeated, an act of being inebriated. Only a complete fool would have gone to sleep knowing he may be nearby and drunk or not, Thor knew not to trust him. Light snoring accompanied his approach, reassuring him that it was safe to do so. 

 

The simplicity of how easy it would be to plunge a blade into the rising chest floored him. With the amount of alcohol that had passed those lips, it would take all but a second to end it. To bear witness to their father’s grief to find the king’s corpse in the morning. To take his revenge. Neither hand reached for the hidden blade at his belt but his hand reached out towards the beating heart. 

 

Eyes like the evening sky opened at the touch, forcing a change of plan. No anger, no surprise, or demands were made as his image was examined and then accepted. It was who his brother would wish to see standing at his bedside. It was confirmed in the deep voice that haunted his nights, “You aren’t really here.” 

 

“No, you dream.” The image he portrayed was hated, the voice bitter like bile on his tongue. The eyes closed but a calloused hand found his wrist, drawing it close to the steady beat below. Placed on the chest, he could detect the harsh pounding beneath. 

 

“Then we shall make the most of it.” 

 

The suggestion accompanied the grip that found the nape beneath his hair, pulling both knees forward and down. Hands searched for the seams of his clothing, tearing what was seen as a gown. For a moment Loki debated on the reaction of being discovered as himself. Sober, the true flatness of his chest would have been noted. His brother too concerned with removing the remainder of the barrier between them. A bit more and he wouldn’t be able to contain the illusion of being the beloved human. 

 

“You know what I want.”

 

Did she? Because he didn’t. What would Jane have known? The mass shifted further onto the plush bedding, getting comfortable. He had no idea what neither of them would have done at this point. Climbing across, Loki stopped short of hovering his brother. A chaste kiss was applied to the scraggly chin. Not much difference from the sibling affection once shared. To continue, it would be taking the charade too far. The strong grip caressing the side of his face was tender, loving, and reserved for someone else. So was the kiss that found his mouth, probing and eager. 

 

Hot, as intense as the ache that threatened to consume everything. The blood rushing through his veins conjured up many fantasies. Wet heat lapped, suckled, and toyed, tasting with a passion that defied reason. A simple kiss shouldn’t have this kind of effect, but he longed for it to never end. So much he shifted forward to remain latched as his weight was pulled up and over. Straddling the taut stomach put things in perspective. He was sitting on proof that his brother was the bigger man.

 

Reaching between, his hand found the large member. Long and thick, the head perfectly round. Moisture seeped from the slit, coating the tip of his finger. If his mouth were free, he would have given into the urge to sample. Short on time, Loki allowed himself to be raised by the hips and did what was expected, what she would have done. 

 

Despite the slight sting of being breached, it was the correct choice. The loud moan filled his mouth, courteous of the blonde. No time was given to adjust or get acquainted with the feel of being opened. The stretch burned, the pain more than acceptable. Exquisite was the only word that did the sensation any justice. Any pleasure ever experienced before could never hope to compare. 

 

Unable to remain still, Loki lifted until nothing but an inch remained inside. Hard and unrelenting, the width speared his inside. The mixture of slick and his own need assisted in the motion. It wasn’t the mass amount a female would produce, leaving a minimum amount of discomfort. He loved it, the many aches working together to stoke the heat. Each downward stroke had him crying out, the feminine pants overlapped by shouts and demands. 

 

How could he focus on pleasing when his very breath was being stolen? Thor was lapping, biting, and licking, as if trying to map out the entirety of his mouth in a matter of moments. Rough and unrelenting, the kiss dominated time, the motion of groins almost at a stand-still. Palms caressed along his back, outlining his spine. The embrace putting them chest to chest, no space between. 

 

What could have been a warning was lost in the clash of tongues. Loki lost all reservations as the tension broke. The orgasm struck, his body didn’t consider the illusion, only the need to obtain release. He wasn’t the only one, the palms cupped his backside and he was filled for the last time. The position was held, the erratic pulsing of the end. The end of the kiss. Breaking apart, air rushed into his lungs. 

 

“You would kiss me so, yet you would leave me to mourn.”

 

Mourn? Right, his brother’s human woman was not here. Something had torn them apart and the fool mourned the separation. Reality sank deep, the consequences of the encounter growing like an alarm in his mind. Moving back and away from the bed, the arms let him go. It was over, he would leave and his brother would continue to dream. 

 

The steady rise and fall of the chest was the sign of sleep. For many hours, Loki watched. Come dawn, it would be forgotten, blamed on a vivid dream. He would return to hiding and no one would ever know what had occurred this night. There was only one thing left to do, what he had come to do. “Goodbye, brother.”

.  
.


	2. One: The Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the next chapter or two there will be some time skips, I apologize but they will be indicated so no one gets confused. Thanks! Also, there will be a few OC's for plot purpose, and as the summary hints at there will be someone else in Loki's life. I probably won't go into full detail or anything descriptive as far as sex, cause they aren't the main pairing, but it will be hinted at.

Chapter One: The Outcome

.  
.  
.

(several months after coronation)

 

“Do you wish to speak of it?” Odin voiced the question knowing the answer before it came. It was the same as the one weeks ago and last year. There was no getting his son to talk but asking was a way of showing that he was still concerned. 

 

“No,” he didn’t want to talk about it. The report sat mere inches from his hand and he had known what it would say before it had been opened. Each was the same as the one before, all ending in an apology. None were able to help him. Where hadn’t they searched? His gut told him that his brother still lived. “I shall retire to the archives.”

 

“Must you?” There were no answers there to find. When would his son accept the fact that the other was gone? There was no other explanation for it. How much longer would the search go on? “Instead of locking yourself behind those doors, why don’t you join me in the garden?”

 

“Tell her I’m not interested, you aren’t very discreet.” Thor wasn’t interested in getting married. He did not want a wife. It was an issue that had been discussed several times since he had returned from Earth alone. Jane had been the one to end their relationship. The argument was that her life was short and his was elsewhere. It had been true. Her time was limited and he hadn’t been able to commit in order to give her what she deserved. As long as Loki was missing, he knew he wouldn’t be able to settle down and have a life with someone. She had been gracious about the conclusion and held no ill-will towards him. She had kissed him goodbye and told him to go find his brother. Years of searching and nothing. There were no signs of Loki, on earth or any other world. 

 

“You’ve been king for months now and you’ve accomplished nothing. It is time to move on and think about the future.” Odin wanted to meet his grandchildren before he died of old age. Too many close calls, he craved to know that his home had a future. “What you need is a queen and some heirs.”

 

“No,” he didn’t want children. He wanted to find his brother. Others could let it go but he would not. If his mother were still alive she would understand and would support his decision. He’d end the search only when his brother was home. As king he would allow Loki to come home without fear of being punished. 

 

“Boy, if my eyes can’t see him, then we have to assume the worst.” Odin reminded him that it could only mean one thing. 

 

“Then he is where your eyes cannot reach. Enough, I have made my decision.” Thor pushed away from the desk. There had to be places left to search and trying to explain his convictions would only bring more turmoil. His father would never understand the bond that went deeper than brotherhood. He would not give up on him. 

 

“Very well, then allow me to assist you. Can’t have you making a mess.” 

 

A mess was what he was. Thor gave a nod in acceptance. So much time spent searching and he yet to know what he would do once he found Loki. Speak to him? Try to convince him to come home? Or express what he was feeling? Admit that life wasn’t the same without his brother in it? Fighting together or against each other, it didn’t matter as long Loki was at his side. Mixed emotions made it impossible to sleep at night. 

 

Dreams plagued the nights. Images of their childhood together, their falling out, and the pain of losing the person closest to his heart. If his brother were alive, wouldn’t Loki have shown himself by now? Why remain in hiding? He had prayed that by accepting the position as king, it would enrage the other enough to force some kind of confrontation. His coronation had come and gone, and all that had occurred were more dreams. Filled with the longing of no longer being alone. Often more than not, the dreams would take their relationship further. It was wrong, yet those dreams made him ponder the unknown. The idea didn’t disgust him and his love went deeper than that of a sibling. What it was, he couldn’t put a name. Not without having his brother here. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

(30 years later)

 

“Milord, may I have a moment?” Sienna bowed to show the proper respect, then stood. The dark head lifted, but neither eye turned in her direction. There was no rudeness in the gesture, it was to be expected when their king was busy. He was listening, so she released the pent up frustration that had been growing since dawn. “Could you please do something with her?”

 

“Is something the matter?” Loki scratched out the number to pen in the correct amount. Winter was coming and the supplies would have to last. He had one rather gluttonous house that always asked for more than necessary. The storm brought by the seas had affected the crops and the harvest was less than the previous years. 

 

“Are you deaf? Turn off that offensive noise so you may hear.” Sienna rolled both eyes. She would have stomp an entire tirade if she didn’t fear breaking a hip in her old age. The entire palace was aware of the discord. How could two people that loved their king so hate each other so greatly? 

 

“What has she done?” That was definitely her voice screeching and growing louder. No doubt coming to seek him out to complain. It would force him to take sides and the night would be spent appeasing both sides of the war. 

 

“Set his bloody hair on fire, she has. If he didn’t have a soft spot for you, he would have tanned her hide soundly years ago.” And their king was fair to all as long as it didn’t concern her. “Shall I show her in?”

 

“Do so and then leave us. Tell him that I will handle it and see to him later tonight.” His lover would need appeasing to soothe any hard feelings. The commotion was an unwelcome interruption yet a genuine smile crept in place when the door opened wide. The platinum hair was in disarray, the white gown covered in dirt, and he couldn’t be happier to see her. “Close the door.”

 

“Kay,” tiny hands pushed the frame closed. The pout in place, tears trailed the pink cheeks. The small child turned to face him, “You angry?”

 

“Yes and no, come here.” And the frown worsened, fear that she had truly upset him this time. Loki didn’t want to yell, he didn’t have it in him to raise his voice. “Frey, you made a promise.”

 

“I know,” Freya replied, feeling sad that she had done something to upset him. He was busy and she had promised to behave so he could get his work done. “Sorry.”

 

“Come,” he lifted the toddler onto his lap. This was his fault for having a child with someone that was hardheaded and reckless by nature. Wasn’t it enough that he was reminded of her sire every time he opened his eyes? She had to act just like the brother he had sworn to leave behind. “May I ask what he did this time?”

 

“He told me no,” she had wanted to take her nap in her da’s room. “Sisi said it was nap time. I wanted to sleep in your room.”

 

Of course, that was the issue. His lover didn’t want to miss out on another night. Sienna was his daughter’s caregiver but the woman’s son had been the one to make a spot in his bed. At this hour, nap meant the remainder of the night. Sai had tried to prevent a losing situation. The moment it was known that she wished to be in his room, he would allow it. “You want to sleep in my room tonight?”

 

“Yes!” She wanted to sleep with him. “Can I?”

 

“You may, as long as you apologize. Sisi said you did something to him.” They should be glad she hadn’t frozen the warrior again. It had been hell to unthaw his lover out without causing permanent damage. His pride and joy had a terrible temper, “We don’t solve our problems by hurting others.”

 

“Sorry,” she hadn’t meant to do it. He had yelled at her and then his head had gone poof. “I didn’t bite him this time.”

 

“No, you didn’t and I’m proud of you.” How could he not be? She was the embodiment of all he had forsaken. A mother he had lost and a brother he had gravely betrayed. Deciding to carry her was the first good thing he had done with his life. Something pure and beautiful had come from the deception. “Would you like to assist me?”

 

“Yes!” She could help, “What this line for?”

 

“It means I made a mistake.” One of many. A pen was placed in the small palm. Her scribbling wouldn’t hinder the progress and the accounts would be rewritten once all the figures were correct. Close to half a century had gone by since he had learned the truth of his origins and to realize that his entire life had been a lie. The monster had sought vengeance to be defeated. The rage was quiet, along with the disappointment at being denied what he had been raised to believe. Odin had not lied, he had been born to be a king. The man had simply forfeited the fact that he had been born to rule elsewhere. Asgard had never meant to be his and Thor was welcomed to it. 

 

Loki adjusted the slight weight on his lap, he had been wrong about one account. He did have a home, the ruler of Asgard had blessed him with one. He was king of Tamra, however Freya was his home. He would have slain any fool if they would have told him that one day he would be capable of such soft sentiments. The poser king that had tried to destroy worlds had a weakness. The monster had given birth to an angel that was born to be a queen. “You’ve been ignoring your penmanship again.”

 

“Nope, Sisi says I got your penship.” Her letters looked a lot like her Da’s. She liked it. 

 

“Which is why you must practice more often,” she didn’t need to be like him. If not for the eyes, it was if he had no part in her conception. The crystal blue eyes took on the trait of changing color whenever she was emotional. It was the only indication that she was born from a frost giant. “You must strive to be better than I.”

 

“Why?” Her letter wasn’t as pretty as his. A large hand grabbed hers gently and showed her how. 

 

“Like this, don’t apply too much pressure.” The tiny fingers could barely hold the writing utensil. Her eagerness to learn reminded him of himself as a child. She loved stories and had convinced Sienna to tutor her how to read and write. Still a young child, most would be playing at her age. Barely two feet in height, every inch a dignified princess. “There, try it on your own.”

 

“Enter,” The knock drew his attention away from the parchment. Loki chuckled at the disgruntled sigh as his lover entered the study. Their dislike of each other was amusing at times. It pained him to know that she felt the need to be jealous of anyone, when she would always come first and knew it. It should bother him that Sai didn’t care for his child but the man wasn’t as important. Their time together was pleasant and it took care of his needs. The Tamrian tried to claim otherwise not to anger him, but Loki was aware of his disdain. As long as it was kept in check, no one was allowed to discipline his daughter. 

 

It was more than the jealousy that kept the two from being cordial. Years ago, she had asked who her mother was and he had been honest. She didn’t have a mother. He was ‘her mother’ in that sense and she had another father. She had cupped his face and pleaded to be told that it wasn’t Sai. His laughter had made her smile and he had soothed her fears. Freya knew that she was part Asgardian and accepted it when he informed her that they would most likely never return there. His heart had been lost completely when she had hugged him and said, ‘Tis okay, I have you, Da.’ 

 

Sai despised the fact that he had no room in his affections besides his daughter. A daughter he had for another. After returning from Asgard, it had taken time to be intimate with another. Thoughts of the night made desiring anyone else complicated. Before it had resumed, his daughter had already been born. Sai had asked once who had gotten him with child. Cruelly, he had told the other man, ‘Someone you could never be.’ It would have been crueler to allow his second to believe that there was a chance to ever be loved. Sai hated Freya because she was the child of the man he couldn’t replace. Loki didn’t bother taking sides seeing the damaged hair. “What is it?”

 

“We just received a report, Milord.” Sai bowed, only to keep his gaze from the urchin. A glare would earn him a reprimand. He didn’t like the child but it was Loki’s and he would do anything for his king, even tolerate that. “The traders heard a rumor and I thought you would wish to know immediately.”

 

“What rumor?” If he was about to be told that prices were on the incline, it could have waited. He had already planned and prepared for the time when trade prices would rise. His people had nothing to fear, they would continue to survive. “That is excellent, love. Try the next one.”

 

The warrior was the best Tamra had to offer, besides himself. Sai stood four inches taller, an extra hundred pounds of muscle, a handsome face, and the prowess of most Asgardians. Sienna had been a victim of rape during the war by an unnamed soldier. The flowing blonde hair was that of Asgard, Tamrians were dark of hair and skin. The flesh adorning his lover was caramel, a contrast to his pale skin. 

 

“It was stated that Asgardians are making an appearance throughout the cluster. There was no definite information on their course or purpose.” Sai rose from the bow to gauge the reaction, it was worse than expected. The tension caused the slender shoulders to tighten and that look was there again. Their king was originally from Asgard, their discarded prince. He had learned a few things, all but the name of the man that would one day die by his hands. The one that had used and dishonored their king. 

 

“It means nothing, they have no reason to come here. We have nothing they desire and Tamra is a small kingdom.” Both of them were watching him. What concerned him was how his daughter would react to the news. What if they arrived? It would be handled. 

 

“If they come, I beg you, allow me to address whatever cause that brings them.” Sai smothered the fear. The thought of the other kingdom coming for Loki, he couldn’t stand it. What if they tried to return him, to imprison him or worse? No, they wouldn’t allow it. Every last Tamrian would fight for their savior. 

 

“You would have me stand down and hide?” It wasn’t going to happen. He was king and he would not hide any longer. Loki doubted they would make it this far. A small force was nothing to concern himself with. 

 

“I would have you allow your General to fulfill his duties. I swore to serve and protect, I shall.” Sai wanted him to understand, “No one here would believe you a coward for it or think less. Can you answer me honestly what they would do if they recognize you? Think of your people, Milord.”

 

“I am! Tomorrow, next week, or ten years from now. One day my name shall be carried on the lips of others. It is only a matter of time before their king learns my location. I will not be made to hide from anyone, especially not my brother.” Loki waved a hand, the discussion was over.

 

“As you wish,” so be it. If they learned of his king’s existence, he would simply kill them all before they managed to relay the information. “You will be needing my assistance any further tonight?”

 

A coy way of asking if he would be allowed to join him later. Loki almost said yes to the request. It would be a great way to relieve some stress, but he had already made a promise. The pink tongue happily sticking out was bragging the victory but he answered. “No, I shall speak with you again in the morning. That is uncouth, now apologize, Frey.” 

 

“Please accept my apologies,” she was sorry that she had gotten caught. The man didn’t like her and he tried to make her Da forget about her. 

 

“Accepted.” 

 

“Excellent, now leave us.” There was paperwork to finish before bedtime. It wasn’t time to worry over what may never come to pass. If and when any Asgardians arrived on Tamra, that would be the time to address the problem. 

 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, now that has been read. I was trying to indicate a decent description of her age, she wouldn't age as fast as a human and would still be close to size as someone between 3 and 4, I'd think, physically at least. Mentally, I think she'd be very bright with Loki as the father, but she is still a child. And I may be wrong on his character, but seeing as I went by the movies, (Tom did an awesome job), Loki did love Odin and wanted his approval and most of his jealousy of Thor I think stemmed from that. If he did become a parent, I think it would change him somewhat, he'd be different with his offspring than with anyone else. Please leave any comments or kudo's, I adore them.


	3. Two: Seeking A Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter, thanks for the kudos! Would love to hear any comments.

Chapter Two: Seeking A Stone

.  
.  
.

 

The pounding echoed whilst inside the dome, the construction continued. There wasn’t much left and in another year, it would be like nothing had occurred to his home. Thor could hear the words of his father and a few others. He knew what they discussed, the protection of Asgard. Ormand, the main architect, had designed a new power generator and grid. It would supply energy mainly for the bridge, and most importantly for the new shield that his father had asked for. The bridge could run on what they currently had but the shield was going to require something stronger. 

 

“I don’t see what choice we have,” Ormand waved his assistant along. They had tried every other power source available and the generator needed something small, durable, and it had to contain a lot of energy. “There has to be something that we can use.”

 

“There is,” Odin had prayed that it wouldn’t come to this. There were many magical artifacts to be found if one knew where to look. There was only one that he could think of that could easily power the generator for eons to come without any difficulty. “I know of such a stone, but it is unlikely that it will be found.”

 

“We don’t know if we don’t try.” Thor joined the conversation. They had to get the new shield up. Asgard was vulnerable as long as it was down. They hadn’t recovered only to be left open to another attack. Whatever it took, he would get this stone. 

 

“The stone I know of is very small but powerful. A relic from a civilization that was destroyed ages ago.” Odin almost refrained from admitting that he had been the one to do so. “Before you were born, I raged a war against a world, Tamra. Back then it was as splendid as Asgard, knowing no equal. The war lasted for more than a decade, but in the end neither side won. What is left is nothing but ruins and people that wouldn’t abandon their home. There is no royalty, no army, or means of finding the stone. I tried, the entire purpose was to get my hands on that stone. The king had two, one was offered for my assistance against one of his enemies. After that war was won in his favor, he refused to hand over payment. Thus, began the destruction of Tamra.”

 

“I’m not interested in a history lesson.” Thor recalled it from his lessons and he cared not for tales. What they needed was to find one of those stones. “We need one of those stones. I say we go to Tamra and try to locate it. If the people are as you say, then we offer them compensation. Whatever price they ask, we give it to them. Asgard is vulnerable without its shield.”

 

“I can use one of our other sources, it is but a temporary solution.” Ormand stated with a frown. The new defenses were genius but were useless without something strong enough to power the shields. 

 

“Then allow me to send messengers to make an offer.” Odin would handle it. 

 

“No, I will go. Some may hold ill -will towards your name. Allow me to go and speak with the people. I will represent Asgard as its king.” Thor would take care of it. He would locate this power source and bring it back. “Just tell me what I seek.”

 

So be it, if that was how his son wanted to go about securing it. Odin nodded, glad that the quest would get his heir out of the palace for a change. If Thor wasn’t standing next to Heimdall, he was dealing with the many scouts that were still out searching. Between the search for Loki and everyday affairs, the boy was looking haggard. The loss was taking its toll and he himself would do anything it took to bring his youngest home for fear of losing the other. “What of your brother?”

 

“I…” Loki. The search continued, but he had people looking. Thor didn’t know how to answer without giving too much away. Every day was an eternity, but he would wait. Until that day came, he would do his duty and protect this world. They couldn’t allow another episode like the last, or Asgard may truly be lost. “This comes first, Asgard needs protecting.”

 

“Very well,” as a father, he wished it weren’t so but the kingdom came first. “The stone you seek is made of two parts, just one half would be sufficient. It is known as the Sanguis Stone. The king had it placed inside an amulet. This amulet is easily recognized by its design and the stone itself. A serpent entwines both halves, and come together when combined. The stone itself is crimson in color.”

 

“Understood, I will find it.” He wouldn’t come home without at least half of this stone. As soon as he discovered what these people would exchange for it. “Any idea on where it might be, besides on Tamra?”

 

“With the former king. Before the war ended he came to me under a flag of truce. He politely told me that the war was for naught, he would never allow me to take possession of the stone. He had placed an enchantment to protect the stone, so that upon his death, it would die with him. He swore that only a king of Tamra could possess the stone.” 

 

“Then we pray that they have a lord that will listen to reason.” Ormand doubted that the kingdom even existed any longer. There hadn’t been much left at the end, and people didn’t last long without someone kind of leadership. 

 

“There is one more thing, son.” Odin wasn’t sure if he should point it out but it was always a possibility. He didn’t see Loki hanging around a barely surviving populace, not even to hide from punishment. “Tamra is the one place that Heimdall can’t see. The magic that surrounds the place prevents his sensory from penetrating. It is one of the few places your brother could hide.”

 

“And you tell me of this now?” This information could have been useful years ago. Why wait until now to inform him that this Tamra would be the perfect place for his brother to hide? He could have gone years ago to see for himself.

 

“He isn’t there! Tamra is a desolate place. I know him, he will not be happy spending his years in such a place. There is nothing there for him,” nothing but decay. Odin doubted that they would have to deal with the people. “There is nothing there, so find the remains of the palace and try to locate the stone and come home.”

 

“I will keep you informed of what we find.” While there it wouldn’t hurt to ask around if they found anyone. Thor touched the sagging shoulder in reassurance. 

 

“Take care if you go and remember, Heimdall’s eyes are blind.” 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“You are too tense,” the muscles began to loosen beneath his skilled fingers. Sai gave special attention to the lower back, working the tension out. This was the outcome of being banned from their bed too many nights. 

 

“Hmm,” that was nice. The knot was being worked out. Loki regretted that he couldn’t find it in himself to muster up a small amount of affection for his lover. Sai should be what he wanted, the man represented what wanted. Strong, fierce and crass. The soldier was a bore but knew how to use the body he’d been blessed with. Never was either of them left unfulfilled. Often it was Loki that came out better from their encounters. 

 

“What are the chances of this coming off?” The soft material was blocking the part of him that was hard. The towel was the only thing left on for the massage. Sai ran a hand across the dip, playing with the graceful arch in the spine. It led to the round bottom, “We should have enough time.”

 

Enough time for a quick fuck? This wasn’t the place for it, but they had done it in more compromising locations. If the chefs knew what they had done on their table, it would be deemed unsanitary. With his schedule and Freya, most of their sex was done in haste. It was tempting, too tempting. Freya was taking a nap and Sienna would keep her from barging into his office knowing they were inside together.

 

Physical release would take his mind off with the problems that they faced. After carefully calculating, thrice, there was no way to stop the eventual decline of their resources. Another section of their fields was barren. Nothing would grow in yet another needed space. Without crops they had nothing to trade. In less than a decade, his people would be facing famine if he didn’t think of something. “Remove it.”

 

“As you wish, love.”

 

Love, the sentiments were permitted in private. Loki lifted his hips to allow the barrier to be removed. His body was already aware of what could be given and ready for the probing. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the mouth delivering hungry kisses over the shoulders and neck. The length of his hair was pushed aside, the teeth finding an earlobe. The pain echoed the sting of being entered. 

 

“One day you will forget,” Sai was pleased when the normal denial didn’t come. For many years his reassurance had been laughed at, ridiculed, and then denied. He would one day make him forget the other man. He would not give up, or step aside for anyone. Loki belonged to him. It was the only reason he had joined the army. Long before the people had pleaded with him to take charge, being a distant relative of the former king. He had no desire to fight for others. He had been in the village the day the giants had attacked, had watched many come close to dying. With one strike, Loki had proven himself. Watching the graceful way the prince fought, it was mesmerizing. From that day, he knew that he would do anything to be at Loki’s side. 

 

At first, Loki had been cold and withdrawn after he had proved himself capable of being the king’s general. It had taken years to make it in Loki’s bed. The first time had been after a nasty argument. Seeing the lovely face enraged and so full of passion, he had made a move. They had taken the aggression out in other ways. The only scars adorning his flesh were the claw marks he had allowed to remain. A testament that his king had marked him as lover. With the help of his mother, a marriage had been planned between them, to give Loki a legitimate claim on the throne. Against his wishes, Loki had left to visit Asgard then had returned different. For months, their king was sullen and moody. To learn that someone had lain with him and left behind a child. A child that wasn’t his own but the offspring of whatever man had a strong hold on the frozen heart. 

 

If it took centuries, Sai planned to prove that his devotion was genuine. Frost giant, Asgardian, or villain, none of that mattered. His efforts were already being rewarded. No other had earned a right to be where he was at the moment. It was his body giving the pleasure and his name being uttered in need. 

 

The gasp was held in check, lest he lose his composure. Loki hadn’t bothered to rebuke the claim for years, it was pointless. Sai believed it was possible, in complete denial of the reality of what it meant to be his lover. Even if he managed to forget his brother, he would never feel anything close for his general. He allowed the liaison because it suited his needs. It would have ended long ago if not for the man knowing exactly what it took to make him release. 

 

“Milord!” The knock was dramatic, pounding on the other side. A male voice, one of the guards. They knew not to bother him if the door was closed unless it was an emergency. 

 

“Dammit,” he was going to choke whoever was on the other side. Sai withdrew and tied the discarded towel around his front. “I’ll see what he wants.”

 

“Do so,” he’d wait where he was. The settee was comfortable and as long as they weren’t under attack, it could be dealt with later. Loki eyed the taut ass left exposed. It was a nice one, it was just the wrong male walking around naked for him to truly appreciate the view. 

 

“What is it?” Sai peered out of the crack. No need to hide that he was practically answering the summons naked. All knew of his relationship and many envied his station. 

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Sir. I have an urgent message for the king.” The soldier was perspiring from running. “Asgardians have landed on Tamra. A group of five, being led by a blonde warior. How shall we proceed?”

 

Kill them! The order was on his tongue. Sai knew it had been heard and there was no handling it his way. “Have them met and brought to the audience chambers. Ensure they aren’t hostile, if they are you are to engage them. If not, the king will be attend to the matter then.”

 

“As you say, Sir.”

 

“Did I handle that according to your will?” Sai closed the door, they wouldn’t be finishing. 

 

“Yes,” he would see what they wanted. A group led by a blonde warrior. There were several possibilities, one was unthinkable. The king had no reason to come this far. It was most likely a patrol, searching for something. “I will speak with them personally. You are not to engage any in battle unless I give the order. Nor will you speak out of line.”

 

“You have my word, as long as none threaten you.” If any made any aggressive moves, their life was forfeit. “I will be at your side.”

 

“Naturally,” Loki slipped on the discarded clothing. There were some wrinkles but there was no time to fetch a change. The last thing he put on was the crown. A platinum piece embedded with the precious stones that had once made Tamra so coveted. All of the resources had been mined and ravaged by Odin. In the tomb, along with the crown only two amulets had been saved. One he wore, the other had been gifted. 

 

“You go as you are?” Truly? His king would brazenly announce his reign to those that would see him imprisoned? 

 

“Is it my hair?” What was wrong with his appearance? He ran fingers through the length, the ribbon had begun to come undone. Freya had done his hair this morning and allowed him to borrow her favorite accessory. “Retie it for me.”

 

“I don’t mean your damn hair.” Sai did as he was told. Tying the mass back with the red ribbon. He preferred seeing the raven strands free and flowing. “You are a stubborn fool and I question your sanity at times.”

 

“And I question your masculinity at times. You shall always have a place at my side, a king needs a skilled hair dresser.” The braid hadn’t been needed. It was time to confront those that may be looking for him. 

 

“I will always be at your side, don’t ever doubt it.” It was taking liberties but he placed a gentle kiss on the closed mouth. “Shall we go, my king?”

 

“Let us tend to our company.” Loki followed closely behind his general. The few servants they passed bowed in greeting. None gave a second glance to the fact that it was he who did the following. Sai would have it no other way. Some rubbish about going first for protection. His general entered the audience chamber first. 

 

The impact hit him hard, making it impossible to walk through that door. That wasn’t an envoy or messenger. The face that haunted his dreams was there, waiting patiently inside his hall. The scruffy image, so real, and only yards away. What was his brother doing here? What would the king want with Tamra? Had his being here already reached that far? The boast of moments ago forgotten hearing the voice introducing himself and asking Sai if he is the one that now leads the people. 

 

He couldn’t face him. Too many unwanted emotions stirred in his gut and he wasn’t ready to deal with them. The kind of confrontation would be fraught with bitter feelings, and nothing good would come of it. Did that make him a coward? Perhaps, but when asked he would place blame on the safety of his people. 

 

NO, he wouldn’t run. The sight of Thor Odinson would not give him cause to flee. He was the king and he would confront anything. He would stare his brother down and show no weakness. 

 

His general only gave a brief pause noting his unaltered appearance but recovered quickly. Stepping inside the hall took more courage than facing down an army. His brother was more haggard in the face, the hair longer and untamed. Not surprising that Sif and the others had tagged along. “I believe you wish to speak to me.”

 

It couldn’t be. Thor frowned seeing the slender male strolling inside the great hall with the dignity of a king. They had arrived to find that all was not as expected. The people were thriving and the palace had been rebuilt. Someone had claimed the throne after all. The guards had met them upon showing and there was an army. There would be no walking in and retrieving the stone. A king, a beautiful king that greatly resembled the one he searched for. It couldn’t be Loki. To find him now, like this. His brother, the king of Tamra, and Asgard’s safety depended on finding what was hidden in his kingdom. Relief, dismay, rage, and confusion, it kept him from speaking. Seconds ticked as all absorbed the reality of the situation. The one to listen to their plea would be their previous enemy. 

 

“Loki,” the name was a whisper. He had found him. The wait was over and what he found stunned him. Loki made one’s breath catch and he wasn’t the only one in awe. Sif was muttering under her breath at how stunning the vision was. The hair, the skin, the features, and eyes that shone with a new light. 

 

“You will address him properly or be removed,” Sai placed a hand on the hilt of his blade. So this was the great Thor Odinson, he wasn’t impressed. There was nothing special about the warrior. 

 

“And you will remember your place.” Loki snapped impatiently. What part of not keeping shut did Sai not get? He would be the one to speak to his brother, no one else. “Or you can remove yourself from my court immediately.”

 

“I beg your forgiveness, I spoke out of turn, it shall not happen again.” Sai humbled himself, knowing he had asked for the discipline but it was worth it. He wanted the Asgardian to realize that Loki was their king and they would allow no disrespect. 

 

“What brings you to my kingdom, brother?” Loki took a seat on the throne, putting himself above the five. This was where he reigned and he would be given the proper respect due to a king. His temper was appeased as the five knelt, beginning with the blonde. 

 

How? The question was on his tongue but went unsaid. Thor gave the respect due and knelt before their king. He didn’t remain long, quickly standing but the others remained. As a king himself, it would not be seen as an insult. “It seems a lot has happened since we last spoke.”

 

“More than you know,” he had gained more than a kingdom. What had changed in his absence? Had Sif finally managed to get his brother’s attention? With the title of king, many would be after the position of queen. In a world as small as Tamra, many made their interest known for the same right. “Now, what brings you here? Seeing your shock at my appearance, I’m assuming another purpose brought you.”

 

“There is, but it is one I would discuss in private. King to king,” brother to brother. There was much to discuss between them. “I have come from Asgard with a proposition for whoever leads Tamra.”

 

“You wish a private audience?” Just the two of them? Alone in a room together? It was tempting. It would not grant the same conclusion as last time. Loki was curious as to why the king would be so humble and wasn’t ranting. “Very well, but it is late. I have matters that need attending. You will be shown a room for the night and tomorrow we can speak.”

 

“You can’t agree to this,” Sif spoke freely of her distrust. They would be betrayed at the first opportunity and attacked. They could not allow their guard to be down. Loki was not to be trusted, they all knew this. “We leave, then return.”

 

“No, you four will leave.” Thor gave the command. They need not remain behind to babysit him, he could handle Loki. He would collect the stone and figure out if there was a way to convince his brother to return. He would not leave without both. “You will return to Asgard and inform father of this. You tell him that I will return once I have concluded my business here.” 

 

“I wish to remain with you,” Sif suggested, hoping it would be granted. There was no telling what would happen if they left. She wouldn’t put it past Loki to imprison their king in order to make demands. 

 

“Denied, and I will not be questioned. I can handle my brother and you will leave now.” Thor rose his voice, needing them to accept his decision. He would do this and he didn’t fear either of them. He had a feeling that his biggest challenge would be the large warrior. “I accept your invitation.”

 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you can please leave a comment, even if it is to say good job or add more detail or you suck, no you sucks please but I will gladly take positive and gentle suggestions on how I can improve the fic. Starting next chapter things will slow down greatly and get more involved in the pairing. There won't be a happy ending for a long while so please stick with it. Thx!


	4. Three: Demands of A King

A/N: Quick note, Enjoy! Got any questions, speak. But I promise the plot is forming and as of this chapter, it will be slower going to develop the relationship between our Thorki! Comment if you're feeling kind!

.  
.  
.

 

Chapter Three: Demands of A King

.  
.  
.

 

Morning brought more questions. The tiny garden was their favorite place to play and spend time together. The gentle breeze carried the smell of flowers and honey. The stone bench wasn’t comfortable and did little to ease the ache in his spine. Loki regretted allowing his lover to join him last night. The session had been brutal and only one of them had gotten off. It had been impossible to get into it when his guest was resting nearby. Three chambers down Thor had been placed inside for the night. Seeing him again, it reinforced that Sai would never be the other blonde. There was no replacing what he had felt and what still raged in his veins. 

 

Sitting here after hours of contemplating, he couldn’t deny that he still longed for what he couldn’t have. Longed for it so great that he had plotted ways of getting his sibling to remain longer. What could have brought Thor here, if it hadn’t been to find him? The surprise on their faces, they hadn’t been expecting to see him. He was a fool. He should have known that his whereabouts weren’t important. As long as he stayed far away from Asgard and what they held dear, he was of no importance. They cared nothing about his wellbeing and he was best forgotten as far as the two were concerned. He had no family and to tell himself otherwise, would be a mistake. 

 

Yet, he still longed for something. Not just for himself but for her. What mattered was the innocent picking flowers to make a crown. She was to be put first and that may mean admitting to his deceptions. It wouldn’t be tomorrow or the next day, but soon Tamra would begin to dwindle. Perhaps if he had arrived centuries ago, the damage may have been undone. The people and this place were on borrowed time. 

 

“Look, Da, I found a blue one.” Freya snapped the flower off without turning. “I’m going to put it in since you like it.”

 

“That is very kind of you,” The bright smile never faltered, completely ignorant of the concerns that he was to face. If only things weren’t so complicated and he hadn’t much to answer for. How could he help these people when the weight of his own troubles were becoming too much? All it took was seeing the god again and all he had accomplished felt hollow. None of this would ever make him happy, only one thing would.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Thor examined the child. The servant had said he’d find the king in the garden. Loki wasn’t alone and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Had his brother changed so much that he would lower himself to babysit another’s child? Or was it his? If it were Loki’s, it meant his brother had moved on and gotten a family. The thought was saddening, to think of losing him to another. “Does that mean congratulations are in order?”

 

“That depends on what you would be congratulating.” He’d accept them for becoming king. Loki gave her a reassuring smile when she stopped to inspect their company. He didn’t want her to be fearful or to stop playing. She was happy here and it warmed him to experience it. 

 

“The child is yours?” Please say no. If there was a child involved, then getting him to return, Thor didn’t want to think about it. If there was a child, there was a woman. A lover complicated matters. 

 

“She is,” Loki nodded. 

 

“Her mother?” Was there a queen? That would ruin the fantasies. If Loki preferred females, it would mean only he had the strange desires.

 

“She has no mother, I gave birth to her.” There was no shame in admitting it. “You did not come to discuss me. I promised you an audience, so speak before my hospitality runs out. What is it you sought from Tamra, Thor Odinson?”

 

“Very well,” now wasn’t the time to bring up Loki coming home. He knew where he was, that was a start. Thor watched the child pick more flowers before taking a seat on the ground. She was beautiful, but looked nothing of Loki. “I came seeking something hidden on this world. A stone, a relic that was once promised to father. The former king was to gift it but reneged on the deal.”

 

“Frey, it is time for your studies. Go find Sisi and I will come for you later. Go now.” Nothing more was said, until the child leapt up and ran towards the open door. This would not be done in front of her. Loki laughed. Of course, they wanted something. Asgard was here for a relic, not because of him. “You seek the Sanguis Stone. You want the stone that can only be used by the king. What use do you have for it? Don’t you already have everything?”

 

The bitterness coated each word. It told him one thing, Loki knew of the stone, and was also holding a grudge. What would it take? What had he done that was so wrong? What could his father have said to make him hate so? “You imply much. There is plenty that I lack and your tone is uncalled for. Asgard is in need of the relic that was once promised by the former king. I do not ask on my own behalf but that of the world we both swore to protect. Our home is in need of it.” 

 

“Your home, not mine.” There was nothing in Asgard for him. What he wanted, he couldn’t have. “You come here unknowing of the circumstances you would find to take something that doesn’t belong to you. Don’t preach to me of any promise because of some tale told to you by our.. your father. I know of that pact and if the great Odin were anything but a fool, he would have discovered the truth on his own. You came for the stone but it cannot help you.”

 

“It can power the new shield. Asgard is defenseless and without it, it can be attacked. That stone is the only thing that can prevent it from being annihilated the next time there is an invasion.” 

 

“Why should I care what happens to your world?” Loki did care, but it was a weakness he wouldn’t indulge. Asgard was of no use to him, and he wasn’t being deceitful when he said that the stone was of no use. Only those that claimed it could comprehend the truth of the stone. 

 

“Because it was your home, it was where we grew up. It was the home of our mother,” it was the place he loved. There was only one thing he loved more deeply and he wouldn’t lose them both. “For once, do something for someone besides yourself. Do the right thing and make amends, brother.”

 

“Amends? Why should I be the one to do so?” Loki hollered at the pleading face. “All this is your fault. You, so cocky and vain, you see nothing past your own pain. How dare you stand before me and ask for anything! You were the beloved son and I a stolen relic. You condemn me for my actions but you and father have committed worse. Funny how the sin is unforgivable when it is YOU who is wronged. What of the evils done to others, MYSELF, at the hands of your father?”

 

“However he has wronged you, I cannot undo. Loki” it made him ache. The pain was there, no illusion could disguise it. Thor knew there was no untruth in the accusations. His father had always favored him because of his birth, but he had been too young and cocky to see it. The only person to treat them equal had been their mother, and was why Loki had mourned for her. “How can I change things when you hide? You go to the one place where I cannot find you.”

 

“I did, and now you have found me. Am I to hand over the stone before or after you toss me in the dungeons?” Loki sensed their audience without it being announced. The doorway had been left open and any passerby would be able to hear their words. The blue eyes turned noticing that his gaze had shifted. 

 

The guard again. The one he had seen slipping into Loki’s quarters late last night. The heated look said it all, the man hated him. They had never met before but the fury was solely for him. Thor pondered the reason for it, at least until the dark gaze shifted to his brother. The fear, the intense longing, he knew it well. The guard was in love with his king, they were lovers. Loki gave nothing away, but he knew without a doubt. 

 

“Leave us,” Loki ordered him to continue walking. This was between Thor and he, Sai wasn’t needed at this time. He had probably discovered that Thor had joined him from Freya, through Sienna. The first order was ignored, stirring his anger. “If you can’t obey, you will be replaced.”

 

Harsh, very harsh if the look was anything to go by. The man looked on the verge of exploding and crying at once. Before leaving the eyes strayed to him, the look turning to something close to damning. “Shall I watch my back as I leave?”

 

“That would be wise,” just so he wouldn’t take a blade in it. Sai wasn’t happy with the arrival and suspected the truth he kept. After being questioned about his feelings concerning his brother, Sai had demanded that he make the Asgardian king leave immediately. “And you should leave.”

 

“Not without that stone,” and not without him. Yet, he would be leaving without one of them. Blonde hair, the child belonged to that guard. If Loki preferred males, and that man was his lover for some time, then he could have sired her. That was his brother’s family, how could he tear it apart? 

 

“It is of no use to you,” Loki swore. Is that what it would take? So be it. He reached inside his shirt to palm his half of the stone. Just half would be sufficient, but they had no idea. The chain was pulled over and off. “This is the stone you seek, but even if you were to return it to Asgard, it is nothing but a trinket. Look at it!”

 

It was glorious. The gem shined brightly in the palm, the magic within rumored to be limitless. That was the energy needed to keep their world safe. Thor held his hand out for it. Without further argument, it was deposited into his palm. It was warm to the touch and began to flicker. The color pulsed and dimmed into a pale brown and grew cold. “What trickery is this?”

 

“No trickery, brother. The legacy behind the stone is the king. It died with the old king because it was the man himself. That is why he didn’t gift it as promised, for it would have done father no good. When I accepted the position as king, the stone became mine. It belongs to me as I belong to it. The power you see is mine. Without my will, it is but a bauble, an ugly one at that. Give it,” he held his hand out. It was placed back in his palm, to glow. It reacted to his touch, his magic. 

 

“That’s what he tried to tell father.” All this time their father had thought himself wronged. It began to grow brighter, almost blinding in its light. The relic was of no use without Loki. 

 

“What you see is but a drop of the power it is capable of but it is my power it draws from,” Loki fisted the trinket. The other half was always worn around Freya’s neck. The enchantment kept it from being removed and it was there to protect her. “For it to be used to protect Asgard, is impossible. I have no desire to do so.”

 

“Tell me what you want!” There had to be something. Riches, favor in trade? As king, there was plenty Loki could ask for in return for the stone. “Don’t tell me there isn’t something you want. I know you too well and I am pleading for your help.”

 

What he wanted?! Loki stood from the bench, closing the distance between them. “What I want matters little. To take the stone to Asgard would be to take it from me. Even I cannot power something worlds away. I’ll die before using my power while I rot in a cell. NO DEAL!”

 

“You would never see the inside of a cell. I swear it,” never again. Bringing the stone back with him meant having Loki back in Asgard. “Your crimes have already been acquitted, you are no longer a criminal in Asgard. I saw to it the moment I became king. I want you home, you know this. If there was no fear of being punished, what else will it take for you to come home and help me? Aside from stepping down, I will grant you whatever it is you want.”

 

“You should be careful what you say,” there was so much to interpret in that promise. Anything he wanted, besides taking over as king? There was one thing that could give him everything he wanted without forcing Thor to step down. “I may demand something you’re unwilling to give.”

 

“There is nothing you could ask for that I would deny you.” That smile made him regret the boast. What could Loki possibly ask for that would be so horrible? Obviously, things like the death of a friend or their father wouldn’t happen, but anything else, he would agree to it. 

 

“Anything?!” What could he ask for? The soft smile, he hated it. It made him want to ask for nothing and agree just because it was the cocky shit asking it of him. “Very well, we will see how quick you are to go back on your word because I have several demands that will be met.” 

 

“Name them.”

 

“First, if I am to leave, my people come with me. In less than a decade they will begin facing poverty and famine. Even if I can no longer be their king, I would not see them suffer. Father did this, it is only right that he give the survivors a chance to live.” Many would follow him and others would do it so they wouldn’t starve. Asgard had suffered a loss not long ago, a few more people wouldn’t stress their resources. 

 

“Done, any that wish to relocate to Asgard will be welcome.” That was acceptable and it was nice to know that his brother had learned to care for those under his rule. “But they must obey my laws.”

 

“You are also asking that I give up my position to be used for the sake of your kingdom. My second request is non-negotiable.” Loki gave into the urge to smirk. This would be where his brother drew the line and would have to rethink offering anything. “You will grant me the position closest to that of king. Before anyone or anything leaves for Asgard, you will make me your queen.” 

 

His queen?! That floored him and wasn’t what he’d been expecting. Power and wealth, to be recognized as a prince again, certainly. To take a queen, he’d have to wed and consummate the marriage. The place was normally reserved for a female, but there were no laws preventing same sex marriages, not even for the king. The argument of needing an heir was invalid as well. Loki was capable of breeding, “Is that all?”

 

“No, you will claim Freya as your heir. Disagree and you may as leave now.” If he went, she would have what was hers by birthright. When he was gone, she would one day be queen.

 

“How do you suggest I claim a child that isn’t mine?” He would treat the child fair because she was Loki’s but she wasn’t his. No one would accept that the child was his heir. If they ever created a child, that child would be their heir. 

 

“You simply introduce her as yours. If anyone, including father, asks about her parentage, then give the implication that you sired her. I don’t care if you have to tell them that we took our relationship into forbidden territory long before now. You will claim her as your heir or Asgard can rot.” 

 

“And what of her father? Does he have no say in the matter?” That man wasn’t going to allow him to take Loki and the child without a fight. “You must wish for my death before returning, brother. It will be one thing to lose you, but no father wants to lose their child. Need you give him another reason to hate me? I’m still trying to figure out the initial cause.”

 

“Sai isn’t her father,” and that was the reason for the hate. Loki rolled his eyes at the disbelief. Really? By now his entire kingdom will have figured it out but the idiot was too blind to see it. No one would question his reasons for returning to Asgard, not after seeing the king. They would all assume he had jumped at the chance to be with Freya’s father. “Her real father doesn’t know of her and never will. Tell me, what is your answer?”

 

It could be done. A quick fling could have produced a child and she did have his coloring. None would question his word or actions. Claiming to have a daughter together would make his actions easier to accept. Not even his father would question it if he announced that he had done everything to bring his heir home. “Very well, I agree to your terms.”

 

He did? That wasn’t the answer he was prepared for. To make the marriage official it would have to be consummated. The love Thor held for the place was so great that he’d even agree to bedding someone like him. “Let me make this clear. I will not be set aside once we return. I will not tolerate being ignored and made to wilt in your shade. I will lead at your side and you shall be a proper spouse or I will have qualms about taking what is mine and forsake all that you love.”

 

“Have no worries, I know you well. The only voice that will hold more authority than yours is mine.” Thor knew that neither of them would be happy as an ornament. As far as being a proper spouse, he had his own stipulations. “I will give you what you have asked for, but you will do something for me in return. You will discard your lover. Any children born of the marriage will be mine. My queen will not be unfaithful.”

 

“You have my word, any children I bear will be yours.” He’d swear his life by it. The only one he’d carry for would be the golden god. 

 

“Not good enough,” not by far. It wasn’t just the children. Thor pointed to the empty doorway, “You will never allow him in your bed again. Last night was the last, do I make myself clear? If I suspect it, you will watch him die.” 

 

“I’m not sure what is more appalling; that you think me capable of being unfaithful or that you are aware of my nightly activities. Did you have an ear pressed to my door?” Loki said it to point out that someone had been spying on him. There had been no ear pressing or Thor would have laughed at the other male. His lover had given up and rolled over when his disinterest had become undeniable. No erection and lubrication had been needed for anything. Not even aiming for his spot had gotten a reaction. “Did you listen long enough to learn how I like to be fucked?”

 

He hadn’t listened at all. The man going into the chambers so late at night was enough. The imagery of Loki being fucked, it did things. There was no question of who would be top in the marriage. Did Loki like to be fucked or did he merely allow it for the act itself? “End it, brother or I will.”

 

To get what he wanted, all he had to do was lose his lover. There was the powering the stone, which was simple. What he placed inside at regular intervals would give Asgard the protection it sought. What would cause complications was Sai. The general wouldn’t walk away, not even if he commanded it. “As you wish, but how do you know I won’t try for one more night?”

 

“You won’t,” Not because he trusted him. Thor didn’t know the other warrior, and he would give up the throne if the lover took the split with any grace. “Because I will be at your side until we leave. Tonight, I will be the one in your quarters.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Loki prepared himself for the backlash of his actions. Thor had agreed to give him time to end things. Freya had been given dinner, a bath, and sleeping soundly in her own room. His lover was waiting for an answer. In the comfort of his own room, he was trying to find a way to defuse the situation. An apology wouldn’t fix anything and he hadn’t done anything to be remorseful. 

 

“Have you nothing to say?” Sai demanded. 

 

“What would you have me say?” It was done and fighting wouldn’t change what was to come. He would be leaving tomorrow and he had already addressed his people. The other king had stood by his side as he instructed them on his findings about the land. None had disputed the facts, the knowledge of the future in their eyes. All had cried out joyously at the announcement that they would be accepted in Asgard. It was an opportunity to live a better life and he would still be there for them. When he had calmly informed them that his decision came from the fact that Thor was Freya’s true father, they accepted it. “Now you know why I never told you the truth.”

 

“The truth?” It wasn’t just the truth of it. Sai watched his king lean back in the chair. What could he do to prevent losing everything? “The king! I have always known that I can never demand that you be faithful to me. It means a lot that all these years you have chosen me over another. Yet, I had no idea the depth of your affair. How could you do it?”

 

“Quite easy actually, you have seen him.” Loki smirked to hide the discomfort of being interrogated. He could admit that it wouldn’t have taken much at all where Thor was concerned. 

 

“Don’t toy with me. You know what I mean.” Sai screamed, risking another fight. “You said you were only going, in order to move on. I told myself that it meant nothing that you returned after being with another but you had to come back carrying a child for another. Tell me, will you be happy being his queen?”

 

“Happy is a state of mind,” Loki crossed his legs to get comfortable. “Why ask? I have never been dishonest when it came to how she was conceived. You know my feelings where he is concerned.”

 

“Do you honestly think he will ever come to care for you?” That man would never possess a fraction of the love that consumed him. “You mean nothing to him but something to be used.”

 

“You think to change my mind with truths I have discovered for my own long ago.” Loki knew his place. Yes, his brother would never return it. He didn’t go back to rule, he was going for his daughter. He would not remain on Tamra where she would lead a life of misery. She was the rightful heir and this way, she would never want for anything. Being able to have the king, it was a dream come true, literally. “Besides, any feelings I once felt are dead.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sai wasn’t going to accept the blatant lie as truth. “You expect me to believe that you weren’t waiting for this? Tell it to someone that hasn’t been in your bed. I haven’t been what you wanted since he touched you.”

 

“He was intoxicated!” Shame coiled in his stomach at admitting it out loud. He had taken advantage of another, his sibling of all people. Making him the monster he’d been born to become. “He didn’t exactly give his consent when I climbed on. Yes, you aren’t what I want, never have been. The only reason I allowed you in my bed was because of your resemblance to him. Is that what you need to hear?”

 

“How could you say that to me? I forgave you, even when you continued to carry his bastard.” Sai brought up the root of their problems. “I saw it in her eyes, she knows who he is. If not for her you would have forgotten him already.”

 

“Say that again and I will kill you myself.” His daughter had nothing to do with it. True, seeing her made him think of the one he had used. “What I feel was there centuries before she was born and no amount of your cock will make me forget. I never gave you cause to assume that it would.”

 

“Is that what you think?” Sai swallowed the lump. “Just because all he can offer you is cock, doesn’t mean that everyone else would do you the same injustice. I would give you anything, I would do anything for you but it is wasted. Do you truly love him so?” 

 

“Yes,” and that was the end of it. Loki clenched his fists, the single word condemning him. 

 

.  
.  
.

Okay, how the stone works will be explained in more detail later, not now. As far as Freya, Thor hasn't spent any time with her, so at this point he isn't thinking hey she's mine. And he is a little thick-headed so he won't see what others might see as obvious right away. Please comment and keep the kudos coming.


	5. Four: Taken and Told

A/N: Enjoy!

 

Warnings: Language, and sexual content

 

Chapter Four

.  
.  
.

 

“Is it always so frigid?”

 

“Is it?” The temperature was comfortable. There was a slight chill in the air with winter approaching. Or was it the atmosphere out in the hall? Loki turned the page, the book had lost any appeal the moment he had been joined. What would tonight bring? It would be filled with disappointment or a war. 

 

“It is,” yet the clothes were coming off. Thor tossed the armor onto the chair, followed by the shirt. The nip in the air may be oozing off of the guard standing down the hall. If Loki had ended things, why remain so close? The displeased glare meant that the man had been told of what was to take place tomorrow. By the evening, his father would get tired of waiting and send someone to check on his progress. They would arrive to discover his marriage and the relocation of many others. 

 

“If you are cold, why do you disrobe?” The bed was large enough to sleep without coming in contact with each other. Sleep would be the furthest from his mind with a naked god in his bed. Were the abs more defined than before? 

 

“I sleep in the nude,” some nights. It was an intimidation tactic, or he hoped. He wanted to test Loki’s convictions. Loki was asking for a place as his queen but would his brother really go through with it? Would someone that wanted to be his equal be willing to take the lesser position in the relationship? He would see exactly how far Loki was willing to go. Allowing the consummation wasn’t a true test, it need only happen the once. If there were to be heirs in the future and a real marriage, his brother would have to withstand his touch. “Is that a problem?”

 

“Not at all,” because he did too. As long as his bed wasn’t invaded by a two-foot blanket thief. The sheet draped across his lap was covering up the nudity. The pants were pulled down, this time his gaze was known. 

 

“What are the chances we will be disturbed?” He didn’t want a child barging in to see his bare skin. If another came inside, then the sight would be one the guard would have to live with. “Does she have the habit of waking in the night?”

 

“No, once she is asleep, it will be until the morning.” Their child slept soundly. It would take an explosion to wake her. “What are you planning that would traumatize an innocent pair of eyes?”

 

“It may also upset your guard that won’t go no more than ten feet from the door.” That said, he climbed beneath the thin sheet and slid to get comfortable on his side. The nearest pillow was tucked in the elbow for support. Resting his head on the plush surface, he let his gaze linger on the pale chest. Devoid of any hair, except below the navel. The path was lightly scattered, leading beneath the cover. 

 

“I doubt anything you do will upset him.” He had done enough to crush the man. Loki omitted the fact that his former lover had left completely despondent and hurt. It had needed to be done to force the separation. He hadn’t been dishonest. The simple answer had been the breaking point. There was no going back, not for him. Admitting to someone else, it made the depth of his feelings known. As much as he hated his brother, he loved him more. The negative emotions were heightened due to the other. 

 

No? Not from what he had seen. The broken lover wouldn’t like hearing anything coming from the room to indicate that Loki had moved on. “We both know he waits for any excuse to intrude. I hope you aren’t one to get too loud. He may have your entire army at my throat.”

 

“You jest,” that earned a laugh from both. His men knew not to disturb him in his chambers. That included Sai. “Lucky for you I am not prone to making noise. The only way you’ll get a sound out of me is if you begin to bore.” 

 

“I’m injured and if I didn’t know better I’d think you were insulting my prowess as a man.” Thor almost asked what kind of equipment the general had. The warrior was larger in stature and possibly had more. It wasn’t about the size and he was equipped with enough to get the job done. The handful of females he had lain with hadn’t been able to withstand his lust. The only one that had come close, had been a one-night encounter. The male had been of Asgard and another warrior. The act of being with another man had appeased his need, but had left him wanting. 

 

“No insult intended. I am merely stating what you should be aware of.” Loki placed the book on the bedside table and doused the lamp. During sex, he had experienced all kinds of pain and pleasure, none warranted screaming. Having heard many coupling in the past, he scoffed at the displays. Being that loud was to stroke the man’s ego, nothing more. “However, if you feel slighted, nothing is preventing you from trying.”

 

That was an invitation, a bold one. Nothing was keeping him from trying. No one to tell them it was wrong, no false pretenses of brotherhood. They weren’t blood related, it was time to stop being siblings. “When you find it difficult to walk on the morrow, you’ll have nowhere to place the blame but at yourself.”

 

Was that so? Loki turned in the bed to face the obnoxious blonde. The palm latched onto his nape, pulling his head forward. Hands flattened against the broad chest to prevent colliding. What was the purpose, to intimidate? That was all, their eyes met and the staring contest began. Deep blue measured his resolve, waiting for him to back down and pull away. Having enough, he took the next step, and closed the distance. His lips crashed over the closed mouth, nibbling lightly for a reaction and got one.

 

Slanting to the right and lifting his weight, Thor nibbled back. Licking the bottom petal, urging it to open. The lips parted enough to probe and deepen the kiss. The tongue met his own, pushing and vying for dominance. Another battle. The taste was sweet and the texture smooth and warm. This was the moment, when he’d no longer be able to consider the other as brother. The excitement swelled painfully, just from a single kiss. Everything ceased to exist, nothing mattered but finding the lapping tongue again and again. 

 

It was like the last time, it hadn’t been a fluke. Loki moaned into the mouth, unable to prevent the noise. Warm breath ghosted his own, mixing with the saliva that tasted of Thor. They broke apart as their positions shifted, him being put on his back and the massive weight climbed over. Impatient, he sought out the mouth, straining his neck to reconnect. It was his turn to thread the hair, grabbing a handful. The other trailed south, exploring the sculptured chest.

 

Thor returned the favor, using a hand to stroke the tender flesh, mapping out the ribcage. The other kept his weight from being too much. What was beneath the cover besides no clothing? The dip of the waist turned into flaring hips. And things were moving fast. A hiss came with a smacking of tongue and there was no turning back. The fingers had found him, running over the tip. “You never did play fair.”

 

“Neither did you,” there was nothing fair about the glorious cock. The swollen head was rounder than he remembered. The precum oozed constantly from the slit, wetting the pad of his thumb. A knee pushed between his own, forcing his thighs apart. The weight settled between them and he continued his exploration. The massive girth barely fit in hand, his fingertips scarcely touching at the widest section. 

 

The thighs opened further, parting wide. Legs went around Thor’s hips, latching behind with the feet. It was dangerous, the hand still stroking the need. Wanting to touch as well, he slipped a hand between them. Tit for tat, he gripped the slender cock and played. It was meant to tease, not cause an orgasm. 

 

Fuck! Loki bit down on the plush lip, hating that he was so close to crying out. The skilled hand left his aching member to cup the swollen sacs. It was embarrassing the way his body betrayed him. The fire in his groin mirrored the ache elsewhere. The moisture was dripping, oozing worse than it ever had in the past. The cock was hard for him, it was his kiss causing the arousal. The very idea, he needed it. More so when the inside of a thigh was caressed, the fingers trailed a path to the split. 

 

Yes, the hips lifted and the hand angled him downwards and towards the goal. It took his own hand to finish guiding the tip of his erection to the hidden entrance. The muscle blocked the way, but what he found was different. There was no need for lube. The slick was there, more than enough to ease the way. It would be kinder to prepare a lover. However, Loki wasn’t new to it and was getting just as impatient. The bucking was a bit demanding and the tugging on his hair forced him to break away from the kiss. 

 

When would it be done? Loki craved it. It was right there, he was being denied for some reason. The bulbous head was teasing him, rubbing the moisture he had created in circles. If he was made to wait longer, his insides would catch aflame. The sting caught him by surprise, and he was breached. Just the head was resting inside and it was impossible to not tense. There was no way to let go and let the muscle relax. 

 

So tight and slick. Slowly pushing was for the best, he feared causing too much pain. Thor had never boasted to being the silent type and released the groan. To pretend that he was feeling anything but the most intense pleasure would be a disservice to his new lover. More of his cock was swallowed, and the urge to fuck was strong. 

 

Loki used his feet to hint at what he wanted. He longed for all of it. There was more to give and he would have it. The thickness pulled out briefly before sliding in deep. It wasn’t deep enough to touch his spot but the stretching was intense. The rubbing was exquisite, being so full. Another thrust and his throat released a noise. It came out again, a low pathetic sound. The more he took, the louder they became. The chuckle was damning and he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when the stimulation began to reach the area guaranteed to make him orgasm. 

 

There, Thor felt and heard it when he brushed against it. There was no need to angle or try to aim, each upwards thrust caused the gasp. Nails had found his back, tearing the skin. How much more? Where was the sign that it was enough? Another inch managed to sink into the heat. Soon he would have nothing left to give. Would Loki be the first lover to take all of him? “Loki.”

 

“Don’t stop,” more, he wanted more. Bending the knees assisted in allowing the broad hips to come closer. The strength aided and the snapping drove it deep. So far, it was like being impaled by unforgiving steel. The flesh created a sound of its own and the cock finally managed to bottom out. 

 

He was in and every inch of his cock was being tended to. The howl of disappointment at being abandoned was cut short and the scream rang in his ears. It should hurt like hell, but the liquid grew thicker the harder he thrust. It aided in creating a steady motion. His own pants were drowned out and it thrilled him. 

 

“Yes,” the orgasm was terrible. It made his limbs shake and it hurt. Just as it ebbed down to a tingle, the pace increased. Could one die from pleasure? His hips were being lifted with one hand, another strayed to the top of his head. It was meant to keep him from moving, not that he would. 

 

He was close and they had barely begun. It was one thing for his lover to go off. Thor placed a gentle kiss on the sweating brow. He eased up, to calm his own passions. This would be no hourly tumble at this rate. He made sure to continue going as deep as possible, but kept it slow. It was a tease, especially to himself. 

 

“Uh,” he was being punished. Loki licked the top of his parched lips and willed the brute to get the message. The cock felt unbelievable despite the agonizing pace of a snail in which he was being fucked. His testicles tightened causing the muscles to clamp around the girth. Yes, he did it again to feel it. Squeezing on purpose did it, “Fuck, fuck me. Fuck me, brother.”

 

“Say my name,” he wanted to hear it. Thor held back, teasing the clenching passage. He would give them both what they needed as soon as he got what he wanted. Those lips to cry out for him, only him. 

 

“Thor, Thor,” that was worth it. The name was repeated in haste, becoming a chant. The promise was kept and he was given exactly what he craved. The cock struck his spot repeatedly on normal thrusts. The first awkward rotation drove the tip roughly into it as he was filled to the point of breaking. “Fuck, ugh, fuck, fuck. YES! So good, don’t stop.”

 

It would end soon, there was no holding back the orgasm. If Loki didn’t want him to finish soon, then he shouldn’t be saying such things. They mirrored his own thoughts and the short moans accompanied the begging. His brother was taking his cock like a starving man would a last meal. Begging and greedily taking all he had to offer and still wanting more. “Wait, wait, turn for me.”

 

Hands flipped him but all he acknowledged was the loss. Once on his stomach, Loki arched his spine and his knees were spread wide. It lifted his bottom from the mattress and his hips were grabbed. Was now the time to be fondled? Would he be teased again? No, the sphincter was pushed open once more. This time it was too much for him and he wailed into the nearby pillow. 

 

“Loki,” he wanted to hear it. Thor pulled the slender hips back as he drove forward. The aim was true and the feathers did nothing to stifle the cry. That was it, one long continuous   
babble as he worked. 

 

Drool stained the pillow and his essence shot all over the bedspread in streams. The orgasm wracked his lower half, trying to milk the cock pounding his insides. He wanted to feel it, even if it meant ending things so soon. As he got off, he longed to draw every drop of cum out as it throbbed. The pleasure spiked again, the start of the next orgasm and he wasn’t the only one. The irregular and frantic motion, “Inside, cum inside me.”

 

“Yes,” nothing could make him pull out. Not even the knowledge that doing so may one day produce a child. The tension snapped, the waves slamming one after the other. The clenching milked the orgasm, drawing his load out in quick spurts. Too soon it was over and he was forced to withdraw from the heat. 

 

Done, Loki eased his weight down to lay. The burden was removed from his back, to come down at his side. He wasn’t expecting the arm that draped his waist or the hot breath that ghosted his nape. He had long pegged his brother as a clinger. It was always at this moment he would insist that his lover give him some space. The arm remained as did the lack of space between them. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Really?” Dawn had arrived less than an hour ago. Was it like this every day? Brushing a strand of hair from his eye, Thor peered at the sleeping face. The noise wasn’t causing the still form to stir. The chest rose steadily, up and down, the heartbeat strong. Having been unable to sleep , he had contented himself with listening to the breathing. A part of him feared resting, that he would wake to find himself in Asgard and alone. That finding his brother was all a dream and that he was no closer than he had been decades ago. The night had been the best kind of dream, he didn’t want to wake. 

 

Someone was coming to their door. If he didn’t wake from the dream then the knocking would cause Loki to stir. It was light at first, timid as if indecisive. It was enough, the eyes opened. His arm slid lower from the result of his companion suddenly sitting up. The cuddling session was over and the day was about to start. No matter, there would be plenty of time to enjoy having someone in his bed. 

 

What was it? Loki slid from the bed to retrieve the robe. If they were waking him at this hour, then it couldn’t wait. He barely glanced back at the groan. What was it for? The knocking hadn’t woken anyone else, only he had been asleep. The brute had too much energy, a trait their daughter shared. He yanked the door wide open, “What is it?”

 

That wasn’t who he was expecting! Definitely not. Sai, being at his door was nothing new, but not the old man. Why was he here? It was him, their father, and both men gasped. The one eye widened in disbelief and the mouth gaped wide. To make it worse, the blonde coyly rolled to a sitting position, unashamed of his nakedness. 

 

“What is the meaning of this!” Odin blinked, blinked again yet the image stayed the same. His son, his heir, bare as the day he was born. The bed was in as much disarray as their hair. One looked worried, the other cocky and happy to see him. Had the guard known what he’d find when he’d asked to be taken directly to his sons? That they had been in this room doing, something. The sweat and the musk lingered in the closed space, it reeked of fornication. 

 

“You are early, Father.” Thor greeted the old man with a smile. His nudeness was taken in by both intruders. Their father seemed confused, unsure of what to make of it. The other, the guard was nothing short of pissed. He couldn’t have planned it better had he actually planned it. Seeing them together took care of two of his problems. The former lover would have no choice but to accept that it was over, and that Loki belonged to him now. If the noise of their activities hadn’t been enough, this would do it. 

 

As for their father. Thor had pondered all night how to make his father believe that they had a prior relationship. It wasn’t just his people that had to accept that he had sired a child beforehand. The most important person to convince was looking back and forth between them. There was no mistaking what had occurred. “I wasn’t expecting you to arrive until much later today, if you came at all.”

 

“Of course, I came,” He had given it exactly one day. They had returned with the report of finding his son. Sif had argued that they had been ordered back without the king. It wasn’t just up to his eldest to convince Loki to return home. “I wasn’t expecting to find you naked and sweaty from fucking. You care to explain why you two have taken leave of your senses?”

 

“We will explain but please lower your voice,” Thor stood and reached for the discarded pants. The screaming was going to attract attention and he didn’t want anyone else to chance upon him nude. “Calm down and we will speak of this.”

 

That look, he hated that look. Loki stepped back to allow the man inside the room to confront his son. He had been disregarded and Odin stormed up to the son that was important to demand answers. There was no asking him, not even in his own kingdom did their father think him worthy of respect. Hearing the scoff, he turned his gaze to the one waiting in the hall. Sai looked pleased with himself. He had led Odin to his chambers instead of making the man wait as he should have. It was a ploy to cause friction, it would work. 

 

“How dare you!” Odin wanted to backhand the smug face seeing the shoulders shrug, as if he hadn’t just caught the two in bed together. This would complicate matters and make it worse if they couldn’t convince the other to return. Thor had been depressed and despondent before doing something as drastic as taking his adopted son as a lover. It wasn’t too shocking. Their relationship had always been complicated yet close. “You said when you found him, you would speak to him. Your cock doesn’t have a mouth, boy. Must you constantly complicate matters because you lack the ability to think of others but yourself.”

 

“Stop hollering,” especially when talking of cocks. Thor heaved a sigh and wasn’t sure where to start. “We did speak and this was the outcome. I know finding out this way comes as a shock but there is something you must know, father.”

 

“Da?” The voice was calling from the hall and coming closer. 

 

“And that is why he said to lower your voice.” It was too late, Loki hastily tied the robe so it would completely cover up his skin. The tiny person came into the doorway while wiping the sleep from her eyes and clinging to her favorite doll. It was one hell of a family reunion, and he was pissed that it was going to happen this way. He had wanted Thor to bring up the topic of a grandchild long before they were introduced. Things could be said that may upset her. Without fail, he scooped the weight up with one arm, found the door and met the cold eyes of the one responsible. “You will get out of my sight.”

 

The door slammed shut in the guard’s face. Odin was transfixed on the small person being cradled by his missing son. The angelic face pressed into the chest, the crystal blue eyes were watching him in return. The child wasn’t a stranger to his youngest, they were close. The way she clung to him, for safety, comfort, and reassurance; as one would a parent. She was beautiful, even for one so small. The soft blonde curls, the high cheekbones, the petite nose, and the dimples when the mouth turned into a smile. As a very young warrior he had seen a similar angel and she had become his wife. “Frigga?”

 

“Freya, actually.” Loki wanted to remove her from the gaze as Odin made the connection. Freya looked like Thor, who looked like his mother. His daughter reminded one of her paternal grandmother. 

 

“She looks so much like your mother,” Odin wasn’t sure what else to say. The child was Loki’s but he hadn’t been born of Frigga. How could a child born to Loki look so much like the mother that had raised him? An illusion? Or was it something else? Guilt, it momentarily flashed, then was gone. Loki had a child in secret and…. And…and this wasn’t the first time the two had been together. The proof was there, he had a granddaughter, but he had to hear it. “She belongs to both of you.”

 

“Yes, she is ours,” Thor spoke the lie. Their father was coming to his own conclusions and it would be allowed. This was the only way to bring Loki back. “She is your grandchild and my heir.”

 

And Thor thought the words a lie. Loki didn’t want to let go as the old man came over to stop in front of them. No words came, they stuck in his throat like tar. He allowed it, said nothing as the hands reached out to take her. All he could do was nod that it was alright for her to go. She trusted him and his nod gave her the okay to return the smile and greeting. It made him ache, seeing the instant love that he had once known. Just by believing that she was of their bloodline, she would be accepted without question. 

 

“Hello, little one.” A grandchild. Odin wanted to scream and lecture the two on having boundaries. He should have known there was more to the withdrawal than the mourning of a sibling. Asking when was too much information and he didn’t care to know when they had crossed the line. It cleared up some of the confusion and gave cause for Thor’s behavior for the last few decades. “Do you know who I am?”

 

A negative shake of the head and she began to squirm. The hands pushed to be let down and as soon as the feet touched the floor, she ran back over. Freya didn’t know who he was but he was loud. 

 

“She isn’t keen on strangers,” and he wouldn’t apologize for it. Loki took the hint from the outstretched arms, she wanted to be picked up. She was his and they were complete strangers, He needed to get her out before the explosions. He would come back after the two have discussed the situation. “I must see that she gets breakfast. I will leave you two to speak in private, in reasonable tones.”

 

“We will do so,” Thor understood. Loki didn’t want them screaming and speaking loud enough for the child to hear, lest she hear something that would upset. Without bothering to get dressed, the two exited the room. The initial step had been taken, now to speak about the terms of having them both return. “As you were saying.”

 

“What can I say? I came to assist in convincing your brother to return home. I didn’t realize the depth of your obsession.” Odin could never have guessed how far things had gone. The two of them together in a physical relationship. They were both young and passionate, “Did you know of the child?”

 

“I did not, I learned of her yesterday.” Had he known where his brother was, he would have sought him out immediately. Knowing of the child changed nothing. If anything he was thankful for her. Loki’s desire to give her a good life was the key to getting what he wanted. He would raise the child as his own to keep the father at his side. 

 

“Did you manage to convince him to return before trying for another? Or are you hoping a tumble will talk him into it?” It was settled, they wouldn’t be leaving without them. The child was nonnegotiable, as was Loki since the child was too attached, so was his son. 

 

“We came to terms,” Thor searched for his shirt. It was time to get up and get the relocation underway. With his father here, it wouldn’t take long for the people to be moved. “We are to wed immediately. He has accepted the position as my queen and will rule by my side.”

 

“And will he be satisfied taking a lesser position than king?” Odin didn’t want to mistrust his youngest. It was hard to accept that Loki would simply return and not try anything. How could they be sure that Loki would behave?

 

“He will content himself,” His brother had been more than content to be beneath him last night. That wasn’t the answer his father wanted. “I have promised to treat him as an equal. I don’t believe Loki will try any of his tricks. While he may still hold some harsh feelings towards myself and you, I truly believe that he cares for th… our child. He will not do anything to cause her distress.”

 

There may be truth to what was said. Odin knew that becoming a parent could change someone, but how much had it changed one who had started wars? He wouldn’t speak out against the marriage, it was Thor’s decision. “What of the stone? Was there a chance to inquire about it during your seduction?”

 

“Loki holds the stone and has claimed it. He has explained how it works, were you aware of the source of its power?” The shirt was pulled over, “It belongs to the king of Tamra and only he can use it.”

 

“I am aware, but it is possible we have someone that can activate it.” Odin knew that it used the power of the possessor but it currently didn’t have an owner, there was no heir to claim it. “Will he hand it over?”

 

“Yes, but it belongs to the king, it belongs to Loki.” Did he have to spell it out? “The people accepted him as their king, he is the current ruler of the remaining Tamrians. He has taken the stone and I have seen it. No one else can use it, not while Loki lives.”

 

“And his death will never be allowed.” No matter what crimes he committed. “Did you inform him the reason for our need?”

 

“I have and he has agreed to it but on the condition that the remaining Tamrians be allowed to relocate to Asgard.” It was time to speak of the other stipulation to their return. “The people here will not survive long and most wish to follow him. I have agreed to those terms.”

 

“I see,” it got them the stone. It was the king’s decision, an excellent one. “Then we need to start the preparations. I shall leave immediately to set up the transport. The people will also need a place to stay when they arrive. There is much to be done and little time. Leave the relocation to me and concern yourself with your family.”

 

“Thank you, Father.” It was a load off of his shoulders. If his father could handle moving the people to Asgard, then he need only worry about Loki. “For the assistance and for accepting.”

 

“We will still discuss your rash behavior,” but it could wait. Once they were all home, then he would lecture the boy. He had wanted grandchildren, he would not argue much. 

.  
.  
.

A/N: Please review, I am about to edit and post chapter five, but would still love to hear thoughts on this chapter. Thank you!


	6. Five: Sai To Be Denied

A/N: As promised the next chapter is going up. I actually got up to chapter fifteen done, but it still needs to be edited. 

 

Warnings: Some Violence

 

Chapter Five

.  
.  
.

 

Night was settling on the horizon, covering the palace in darkness. It also brought an end to the fourteen hours of activity. People had begun showing up to be taken to Asgard with their most prized possessions. Odin had stood before his people and swore that waiting on the other side was a new home, a fresh start. In as little as half a day, the former king had found his people a place. It was one less worry on his mind and tomorrow would complete the process. He would be the last to vacate. The only change was that their wedding wouldn’t be held for several weeks. It would be a grand ceremony so that the people would recognize the marriage. He would have to wait to take his place as queen. 

 

The fire crackled, but the heat did little to warm him. Loki heard the footsteps approaching from behind. Closing his eyes, he savored what was left of the peace and quiet that had been found in the study. Empty except for a few books, his place to contemplate was about to be destroyed. The stomping couldn’t belong to the one he wanted to see. No, Thor had left for a few hours with the promise to return, that had been earlier today. It was possible that his fiancé had returned but the anger in each step spoke of someone else. 

 

At least Freya was asleep for the night and wasn’t within hearing distance. He had given into the request of allowing Sif to remain at his daughter’s side for the night. She had all the protection necessary but it had saved him explaining that the amulet was more adequate than the female warrior. It gave the time needed to adjust to the frantic day and what tomorrow meant. Tomorrow, he would be back in Asgard with the intentions of wedding his brother. 

 

Not his brother any longer, his lover. There was no going back after last night. That cocky grin, all through the day, it had become unbearable. The mention of needing a room far from anyone had been directed at himself. He didn’t need to be reminded that he had gotten extremely loud when he had boasted of being the silent type. If being intimate was close to that kind of experience, he would need a new set of vocal cords. He couldn’t imagine it being any better. He longed for a repeat, sadly it looked like he’d be spending his night alone.

 

“You don’t look pleased,” Sai stepped through the open doorway. What reason would his king have to be happy? Most of their people had fled, along with the one that had stolen his place. Not even a full day and Loki had been left alone. That would be in his favor. 

 

“You still need to learn your place,” and how to listen. After the stunt with their father, Loki didn’t wish to speak to him. It had been done in the hopes of causing a rift between Thor and he, but it had backfired. Instead of forbidding the relationship, Odin had embraced it. “I told you to remain out of my sight. What reason do you have to assume that you are welcome?”

 

“Am I not?” Of course he was welcome. What they shared, it wouldn’t be cast aside because of one night. He had spent years as Loki’s lover, the other blonde had a few hours. It rankled, hearing the voice he adored crying out because of another. 

 

No, he wasn’t. It was the wrong blonde. He wouldn’t admit to the disappointment it stirred or he’d have to accept that only after several hours, he missed someone. The longing was there and he wished that he wouldn’t spend the night alone. With or without the sex, the emptiness was due to his missing sibling. “No, you are lucky that you haven’t been banned from going to Asgard with your mother.”

 

“I go to be at your side.” He was going so he could continue serving. 

 

“You will make yourself useful in my brother’s army.” There would be no use for him elsewhere. Loki opened his eyes feeling the hand land on his shoulder. This was going to get ugly. “There is no place for you at my side any longer. If you go to Asgard with those intentions, you will be sorely disappointed.”

 

“I don’t accept that,” Sai would never believe it. Soon enough, Loki would realize that it was all an illusion and come back to him. “One day you will love me.”

 

Love? It would be a miracle if he ever came to like him. Loki scoffed and released the laugh. Time wasn’t an issue, he turned to face the situation. “You are a fool. I have never been dishonest about my intentions. What will it take for you to swallow the bitter truth? Listening at my door hasn’t assisted in making you see clearly. Let me be blunt, Sai. You have no hopes of taking his place. After last night, I would rather die than settle for anyone else. I finally have what I’ve always wanted; I have Thor.”

 

“NO!” It was all wrong. Sai heard the gasp of pain and crushed the guilt seeing his king strike the wall from the backhanded slap. He was on him instantly, pinning the slender frame with his weight. Fingers gripped the smooth chin and forced the beautiful face to acknowledge him. “You are mine!”

 

Talking was pointless. Loki sighed and used both hands to dislodge the barrier. It was like trying to remove a planet. When it came to base strength, Sai was superior. The weight added to the problem and without turning it into an all-out fight, there was no moving him. Causing a disturbance would wake his daughter and he didn’t relish anyone witnessing their squabble. “You think this will change anything?”

 

“No, this will.” The head struck the wall, in an attempt to move out of the way. Sai managed to catch the lips in a kiss and pushed until he was allowed inside. He just needed to remind him how good it could be between them. It would make him forget all about the other man. 

 

Dammit, he had no choice. Loki opened his mouth to let the tongue slip inside. The moment it tried to coax his own, he bit down hard. Warm blood filled his mouth, filling quickly and his face was freed. As soon as the mouth was gone, he spat the offensive fluid towards the warrior. It dribbled down his chin, smearing as he wiped away evidence of the unwanted kiss. “Know your place.”

 

“Bitch,” the gash was already healing but it stung, more so that his pride was injured. He wouldn’t be denied and he wasn’t some lowly peasant to be overlooked. “You brought this on yourself.”

 

Had he? Loki saw the attack but wasn’t fast enough to prevent it. It registered that it would be a fight before the back of the large hand found his cheek, again. He wanted to say he had endured worse at his brother’s hand but it would have been a lie. Did that mean Sai was physically stronger than the god or that his brother had always held back during their fights? The closest pain had been when that green beast had thrashed him soundly. He was positive that Sai hadn’t struck him at full strength either but had meant to hurt him. A fucking tooth was definitely loose and the throbbing made it hard to focus. Were his eyes still intact or had they flown from his skull?

 

“Don’t fight me,” they would both enjoy it more this way. It pained him to see the busted lip and the redness that would bruise. A lesser man would have been knocked unconscious, a female would have been slain. The flimsy shirt was torn, the fabric discarded on the floor. “We will see if he still wants you when he learns that you still desire another.”

 

“You wish,” Loki repeated the undignified behavior and spat the bloody words. Who the hell did Sai think he was? He struck back, slamming his fist into the smug face. He wouldn’t lay with anyone and if it came to that, then any would know that it had been forced. Before he could draw back from the blow, fingers caught his wrist. The grip was unrelenting and he cried out in pain, the breaking sounded like twigs snapping under a heavy step. The hand was useless and the only reason to keep squeezing was to cause pain. “Pathetic that this is the only way you can make me scream.”

 

“Scream you shall,” Sai returned the favor and delivered a closed fist into the smirking face. A sweep of his feet and the weight went towards the floor. Immediately, the free hand tried to support the one he had shattered instead of trying to prevent the next attack. Another noise as he snatched away that small comfort. “We won’t be having any of that.”

 

What the hell, it was like he had become one of Freya’s dolls. Him, a king, and he couldn’t move. The fingers gripped the back of his neck and pinched. Every nerve in his entire body was pricked with needles. Not one to surrender, he tried moving past the pain. The injured wrist was bent back and awkwardly behind his back and his sore cheek was being crushed into the floor. “I swear, I will kill you.”

 

“You will thank me,” just as soon as he reminded him of what they shared. “Don’t try to stop me, it saddens me to have to cause you pain. You forget, I know your body well. Every tender section, every vulnerable spot, and I am by all rights the true king of Tamra. I was never weaker than you and I think it is time you learned your place.”

 

“You are a coward and I know trickery when it is done.” The slight sting at the back of his shoulder was still there. When his shoulder had been grabbed, something had been injected into his blood stream. 

 

“I admit, the toxin is there for you own benefit. While I can take you in a battle, I have no true desire to cause you harm. I have but one wish,” and that was to claim what was his. Loki would become his spouse, no one else’s. They would wed and rule Asgard together. They would fulfill his ancestor’s legacy and destroy Odin. “Now, be good. I’d hate for you to get too loud and wake the child. She might get upset seeing you being fucked like a little bitch.”

 

“When you are done, you’d be wise to kill me.” Or he would spend every minute of what was left of his life hunting him down. Loki closed his eyes feeling the hands touching the waistline to the pants, unable to keep them open any longer. If he had to suffer this of all things. There was a gasp and the pants remained. The only clue that something had occurred was the pressure that had been on his wrist was gone. The pain was tolerable without it being constantly crushed. There was a crash to his left but he was unable to turn his head.

 

“Why isn’t he moving?” Fandral knelt next to the prone form to search for signs of life. This couldn’t be happening to them. He had no love for Loki but to arrive to this. They had sworn to watch over their friend’s family but were already failing the king. Sif was nowhere in sight but she would be wherever the child was. 

 

“Let me see him,” Hogun crouched next to the fallen prince. This was not how they were to protect someone. It wasn’t their fault, they had arrived and came seeking Loki out. They had squabbled on the walk here that the cold male wouldn’t appreciate their presence. To walk close and hear a man warning someone not to be loud while being fucked, he had been sure they were about to witness Loki being unfaithful. The scene and the threat had stalled two of them for a moment. “I will see to him, go assist Volstag, he is old.”

 

And having a time of it from the noise. Hogun waved the swordsman away. He would do what he could but if that man came back and attacked while he was trying to attend to the wounds, it could harm Loki further. Getting it, Fandral rushed to assist the bearded warrior. 

 

He couldn’t see any major wounds. The wrist was in terrible shape, having swelled to twice the normal size. To cause this type of damage, the opponent wasn’t someone to take lightly. They had arrived in time to prevent the worst from happening. Rape caused more than physical damage. What else was keeping the victim from moving? “Can you speak?”

 

No, he couldn’t. Loki tried to flutter his eyes in response. Was he breathing? He wasn’t sure and that made him panic. He had to be breathing since he was still alive but he couldn’t detect it. How long before it worked its way out of his system? Would it be before he suffocated? He was being turned over gently to keep any further injury to his arm. His eyes still refused to open. 

 

“Alright, we have, what do we have?” Hogun quickly scanned his face, a busted and swollen side. There was rapid eye movement but that was all. If he had been knocked unconscious having eye movement from dreaming wasn’t likely. They hadn’t long heard him speaking, speech that had been slurred. “If you can hear and understand, still your eyes.”

 

The motion stopped. Hogun sighed, but he had to be sure. “Move them again if you are aware of what is going on.”

 

Did rolling them count? Loki rolled them and wanted to punch the asshole that thought this was in any way hilarious. He was paralyzed and his former lover had almost assaulted his backside. It was embarrassing and he hated feeling weak. If one was here, then so were the other two. What if his brother had witnessed his fall from grace? 

 

“Good, I need you to remain calm. Your breathing is erratic and your heartbeat is extremely accelerated. I can’t find any wound that would cause this kind of paralysis, so it has to be chemical.” Too much stress could put too much strain on the heart, if Loki had one. He called out until a puny guard stumbled into the room. “You, go upstairs and fetch Lady Sif. She will be guarding the princess. You will tell her that Hogun says she is to bring the child with her but DO NOT wake her if she is sleeping. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Don’t worry, she won’t see you.” Loki didn’t want the child seeing him and he would see that it didn’t happen. Hogun carefully ran his hand over the remaining torso. Some bruising, but that was the extent of it. “There are no life-threatening injuries, my prince. I will need to touch your face in order to discover what was used. “

 

Anything but that. The fingers were on his lips, reaching inside to touch his tongue. Then they were forcing his eyes open, making him see the face. Hogun was studying his eyes but looked up at the interruption. Volstag came into the room, head first, taking the route through the wall. The redhead shook off the debris as the same time Sif came towards them carrying his child. The fingers released his eyelids, putting him back in the darkness. 

 

“Sif, you carry her. I will carry the prince, I fear there is nothing I can do for him here. How goes the fight?” Hogun lifted and cradled the lax body with the upmost care. The limbs were like limp and dangled like string. If able, Loki would have brought the injured arm up. 

 

“A bloody mess, he’s a nasty one.” Volstag was sporting several cracked ribs from the few minutes he had encountered the fighter. “We will hold him off long enough for you to get those two to safety, then we will follow.”

 

“Let’s go,” Sif nodded, knowing to save the questions for later. The child was starting to stir and something was causing the disturbance. Volstag was injured and Fandral was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Run, or we will be forced to endanger them to fight.” Hogun noted the increased breathing, Loki was aware of his child being close and possibly in danger. “We make haste to the portal, then we leave. If there is trouble, you leave us and get the child to Asgard.”

 

He wouldn’t kill the upstart when he could move again. Loki wondered if he winced at the jolting to his arm and wrist. As long as they got Freya safely away. At this point he wouldn’t put it past Sai to retaliate and hurt him through her. The jarring made the prickling worse and the dull ache was growing like flames. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Was that really them fighting? Sif was a few feet ahead of the two, carrying the lesser weight. The child was stirring and clinging to her shirt as they ran, making it out of the palace and onto the empty streets. An explosion took out half of the grand building. “Shhhh…. It’s going to be okay. You’re safe, I got you.” 

 

But the damage behind them was too close. As proof of how close, Fandral made it to the pad before they did, sliding to a stop just inches away. It was the only spot on the planet that Heimdal could see. The swordsman groaned at the gash to his thigh. Hands grabbed his shoulders, lifting him to his feet. Volstag had joined him, “I think we are losing.”

 

“Move your ass, lad.” Volstag rushed forward to meet them, urging them to get a move on. Their opponent landed on top of the toppling wall, searching for something. The loud cry echoed in the night as the two pairs made it to the pad. “Come on, get us out of here.”

 

“We stop him, even if it means being left behind.” Fandral stepped in front of Sif and the child. They would clash head on to give them time to escape. The light surrounded them as the man made his move. Too late, they were caught up in the transport and on their way to Asgard. 

 

Moments, that felt an eternity, they were home. Hogun grimaced at the fluid splattering over his chest and face. The vomit spewed out and he couldn’t drop the one responsible. Instead, he had to gracefully ignore the bile. “Don’t let her down, keep her away. We need to get him to a healer immediately.”

 

“This way,” Heimdall waved them to the awaiting craft. It was still there from their arrival earlier. Without fail, he sent the signal in the air to alert the palace that there was an emergency. 

 

“Da!” 

 

“Shush, he’s going to be alright,” Sif prayed it was so. The girl squirmed to be free and reach the only parent she knew. If she were forced to witness his death, not even she would wish that on a baby. 

 

Hogun wasn’t too sure. A sheet of sweat was covering the skin and his body temperature was dropping. The signs weren’t good and each second was precious. A large crowd had gathered, mostly guards. As in any emergency, a healer was present in case needed. The craft came to a stop and it was Volstag that lifted their trembling cargo. He quickly followed and assisted in putting him on a gurney.

 

“How is he injured?” The female healer demanded to know. Her hands running over the pale face.

 

“Nothing life-threatening.” Hogun tried to recall all the symptoms so she’d know what to do. “I believe a form of toxin was introduced directly into the bloodstream. There is complete paralysis, pupils are dilated, swollen tongue, irregular heartbeat, and his temperature is constantly dropping.”

 

“I will collect the king and Allfather.” Volstag would be the one to fetch them and tell them where to go. If the two weren’t already on their way to see what was going on. 

 

“He’s going to be okay,” Sif followed behind the gurney, heart breaking with each whimper. There was shouting from behind as the escorts carried the patient into the examining room. There was nothing she could do, but protect the child from witnessing the worse. 

 

“I’ll need to administer a generic antidote immediately.” The healer instructed her assistant as the others helped to strap the prince down. The thrashing could cause more damage. The wrist could turn into a problem if it wasn’t dealt with soon. First, she had to stop whatever was causing his vitals to fail. 

 

“What is wrong with him?” Thor practically shoved the man aside, preventing him from strapping down the enlarged arm. How badly was he injured? What had happened in the few hours he had been gone? 

 

“Step aside, now.” She was the healer. “Strap the arm down, even if he cries out. He needs to be restrained or he could make the injuries worse. All movement is aiding in whatever is poisoning him, he needs to be still.”

 

“Do it,” there was no scream, just the upwards bucking of Loki’s upper half. He had to watch them use a thick strap across the pale chest. Who had done this? Thor ignored the strong arm trying to coax him out of the way. 

 

“I have an injection site, right shoulder above the subclavian artery.” The assistant probed the site, it was raw and angry, the puncture was the size of a pin but went deep. 

 

“What does that mean?” Thor demanded seeing the worried expression. What did that mean? Loki wasn’t bleeding out so what did it matter? Thor felt useless as a vial was retrieved from a nearby stash, “What is wrong with him?”

 

“The injection went directly into the artery, which means in seconds whatever toxin was used went straight to the heart. This route ensured that it would be dispersed through his system in minutes.” She wiped the chosen area clean with a sanitary cloth. “There are several that can be used to cause paralysis by slowing the heart, putting the victim into a near coma-like state. He’s showing all the symptoms, except for the elevated heartrate.”

 

“Can you flush it out?” Odin watched the needle sink into the arm. He should have warned them but there had been no reason to believe the Tamrians would attack. “The Tamrians use a metallic toxin created from the mines. I’ve seen it used in battle before, but not with these results. Paralysis was the common outcome of being struck with a weapon containing this poison. It never caused death.”

 

“Perhaps in Asgardians, Prince Loki is special,” the healer reminded the former king of the difference. The prince shared another lineage and his genetic structure differed in some ways. “And it was not delivered through a laceration. It is safe to say an undiluted dose was injected directly into your son’s bloodstream. I fear instead of slowing his heart, it is having the opposite effect. It is beating irregularly and too fast. If I can’t flush out his system and calm him, I fear the strain may be too much and he will die.”

 

.  
.  
.

Please review/comment for me. Love the kudos as well but comments inspire. Thnx! And a small note, I'm going to assume that even growing up, Loki had to get hurt once or twice. He was a child. And there had to be at least ONE healer that Odin entrusted the truth to just in case it happened and the boy needed someone to see to him.


	7. Six: Waking To Truth

A/N: Little chapter, no warnings, just enjoy. 

 

Chapter Six

.  
.  
.

 

That was his nose! Little hands were pulling on the hair below his nostrils, bringing him around. Thor laughed having the palm come down to strike his cheek. The slap warranted an eye opening. His gaze instantly went to the sleeping patient before he looked towards the child. She was dressed in finery, the hair upswept, and the amulet still snug beneath the garments. The nanny had said she was unable to remove it, Loki’s doing no doubt. That it still shone made it easier to breathe. “Don’t you have studies?”

 

“Nope, Papa said I could come. Can we wake him?” 

 

“Not yet, little one.” Not yet, but soon. Thor sat up further in the settee to give her room to sit with him. More than a month had passed since Loki’s heart had stopped. Only for three minutes, three lifetimes of agony, before it restarted. The healer promised that it hadn’t been anything they had done or could have done. The stress had caused it to falter and only his brother’s will to live kept him going. Once the toxin was flushed, they had kept him sedated. It would take time for his body to heal, especially the organ. To keep Loki from getting upset, excited, and his blood pressure stable, he remained unconscious. “Soon though.”

 

“Then we can have the party!” She wanted to be here when he got up. 

 

“Yes, we will have a grand party.” Then they would have their wedding ceremony. It was already planned for whenever Loki woke. He would give his brother a few more days to rest up but no longer. “Are you still going to carry the flowers?”

 

“I get to throw them too.” She was to throw them so her Da could walk behind her. She even had a pretty dress to wear, it had lots of ruffles. Seeing him still sleeping, she turned and leaned back to watch. “Father, did you find the bad man?”

 

“No, we didn’t.” His scouts hadn’t found any sign of the guard. When the last few civilians had been brought over after the fall of Tamra, Sai hadn’t been among them. The man had fled like a coward. “Don’t worry, I will keep you safe.”

 

“Da too?” 

 

“Yes, Da too.” Especially him. He should have gone back but he had remained longer to tend to their arrival. He had wanted things to be perfect for when Loki came home and it had almost cost him. The child cuddled against him to wait. It was a routine he had gotten comfortable with. Between his own father, Sif, and those that were in constant contact with her, she had taken to addressing him as a parent. He didn’t mind, he was growing fond of her. In a lot of ways, he could see why no one questioned the lie. She acted a lot like he had at this age. Except she was very intelligent. “No book today?”

 

“I forgot it,” she had been too happy to get out of her studies. 

 

“I’m sure Lady Sif would be willing to fetch it for you.” Because he wasn’t leaving. He only left when it was time for bed. Since Loki wasn’t awake to do the tucking in, she had cried until he had gone in the first night. Putting her to bed was the only time he left his room. All of his ruling had been done from inside for the last four weeks, ever since Loki had been moved. The healer came in several times a day to check in and administer another dose. For the last two days, she had been decreasing the doses to ween him off of the drug. 

 

“That’s okay,” she would wait for him to wake up. “I’ll sit with you.”

 

“Alright, you may remain and have some dinner with me, but you’ll have to take your bath after.” Then she would be allowed to play before being sent to bed. Her bedroom was across the hall and their door was left open so he could see Loki at all times. 

 

“Yay, but no green stuff.” That was nasty and she wasn’t a bunny. 

 

“Vegetables are good for you and you can’t neglect your health.” Thor ran a palm over the scalp affectionately and inhaled the soft soap. “What would your Da say if you didn’t eat them?”

 

“Good girl! He doesn’t like them either.” 

 

“Ha, ha,” she was incorrigible. They would have their hands full when she got older. “Somehow I believe that is exactly what he would say. Very well, I won’t make you eat the green stuff. As long as you eat the remainder of the meal, I will be happy.”

 

“Kay.” 

 

“Frey?” He heard the grunt in response. He was curious, very curious. It was taking the child time to adjust to his father and the others, but when Loki had been unable to calm her fears, he had tried. She had come to him without hesitation and readily accepted him being part of her life. He assumed it was because Loki had told her that he was her true father and she accepted it as fact. However, he hadn’t been the one to sire her. Still, for her to come to him as she had, Loki must have spoken of her father in the past. Must have told her something which she took at face value to make him acceptable in her eyes. “Did your Da ever speak of me before I came to Tamra.”

 

Before he came? She wasn’t sure what he meant but her Da had told her about her father. “Yes, he told me lots of stuff.”

 

“Like what?” What had Loki said about her paternal father? What could he find out about the man? If it wasn’t Sai, then who was it? It was asking for trouble, but he wanted to know. Loki had told him that the real father didn’t know of her and never would. 

 

“Hmm, he was good, strong, and just like me.” 

 

“I see,” that didn’t narrow it down. “Did he talk about your father often?”

 

“You made him sad.” That got her to look towards him. This was her father, “The bad man doesn’t like you, I heard them sometimes.”

 

“What did you hear, you can tell me.” What had she overhead between Sai and Loki? That might give him some answers. “Whatever it is, it is okay.”

 

“Father was, you were intoxdated. Da came back to here one day and returned with me. Sai said you made him carry a bastard, I don’t know what that is.”

 

“Don’t repeat that word again, it is not a nice word. It was wrong of him to say it,” So Loki had returned to Asgard at some point and had returned to Tamra pregnant. When? Why would his brother sneak back into Asgard? Did that mean her real father was from here? “What else?”

 

“Da said hmmmm, you gave no consent when he climbed on. I don’t know what that means either. Then Sai says it is my fault because I look like you.” What else was there? He said a lot of mean things about her father. “He says you won’t love us and Da says he knows. Is that true?”

 

“No, that isn’t true, sweetheart.” The man had no idea what he was capable of feeling. Thor placed a chaste kiss on the forehead to reassure her that the cruel words held no truth. He would love her simply because she belonged to Loki. And who else. Loki had returned to Asgard and slept with someone. The argument she had overhead had been about the conception. Loki here, climbing on someone intoxicated that could not give consent. Then returned home carrying a child that looked remarkably like his own mother. 

 

‘You have my word, any children I bear will be yours.’ That had been Loki’s exact words. Did   
that include the child already born? Was she his? Had a fragment of a dream been a true memory from one of his bad days? There had been some nights when he had drunk too much to recall many hours. Was that the lack of consent that kept his brother from telling him the truth? Was he lying about claiming a child that was actually his? Would Loki have a child for another from Asgard? Was everyone else already accepting the truth that was staring at him? Had she been conceived in the very bed in which Loki now slept? “Did they say anything else?”

 

“Yep, uh, Da told him that he couldn’t replace you.” She was happy that Sai wasn’t going to be her other Da. “He got really mad at you and hit things because he asked Da if he still loved you.”

 

“What did your Da say?” Did Loki still love Freya’s sire? What if he was the sire? Did he want her to answer? What if Loki had said no or something along those lines? Even if the answer had been yes, it could have been said to anger the lover. 

 

“He says yes, he told me so. He told me we are coming to live with my father and that we’d be happy. He told Sai yes too.” 

 

That didn’t make it true for many reasons. Loki would lie to both of them. He was to raise her and Loki would want her to accept him. The best way would be to say he loved him so the daughter would as well. Did it change anything? What he felt wasn’t centered around how Loki felt. His brother could feel nothing but hate and contempt, it mattered little. As long as he had him at his side. “Okay, thank you for telling me. Why don’t I see when dinner is coming?”

 

.  
.  
.

 

Was that laughter? Loki’s eyes fluttered rapidly, the light making his eyes ache. It was coming from the lamp at his bedside. How long had he been asleep? His bladder was pinching, his limbs felt hollow, and he was imagining things. What would he be doing in Thor’s bedchamber? Not only was he comfortable in the large bed, but across the hall he could see another bed. His daughter was jumping on the bed while being lectured by a laughing blonde. She was happily bouncing, ignoring the woman trying to lower the covers. 

 

When had he died and gone to the heavens? It was a sight he had imagined being a part of for many years. Them raising her together as a family and her being happy. Had he passed away when Sai had attacked him? His wrist showed no signs of ever being damaged. Besides being groggy, he felt no signs of being assaulted. They had obviously been brought to Asgard, how many hours had he been out? Or was it days? 

 

His throat was parched and calling out would interrupt the scene. He’d deal with his needs on his own. Sitting up caused some wooziness, just a tad. Standing took more effort than it should have. The way to the adjoined room had him exhausted by the time he made it through the entrance. Sitting down on the pot was a way of taking a break. 

 

After relieving himself and cleaning up, sweat had broken out on his brow. Pathetic, he was weak for some reason and had to stop to lean against the wall by the time he re-entered the chamber. The laughter was finished and the voices were too low to make out what was said. Unable to keep standing, he slid down to rest. The floor was cold considering he wasn’t wearing anything beneath the sheer gown. His legs were growing chilled and his breath felt ragged. Was he ill? 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Sitting on my ass,” That was obvious, who was she? Must she look at him so? Loki closed his eyes hearing her call for the king. What he needed, to be seen when he was so weak. He knew that they were no longer alone by the smell. The atmosphere itself felt charged the moment his brother walked into the room. 

 

“Why is he out of bed?” Thor crossed the room to gently lift him up. Why had the sedative worn off? He was to remain in bed for another three days. There was only a grunt at being picked up bridal-style. “You said he wouldn’t wake for a few days. He could have injured himself.”

 

“I’m sorry, but he shouldn’t be awake.” 

 

“I can hear both of you.” Talking over him, he was weak, not deaf. There was nothing wrong with his hearing or his other senses. He didn’t want to go back to bed either. “No, don’t. Damn you.”

 

“It’s good to hear your voice, even if you are being crude. I’m going to sit him up, get the pillows.” Thor placed him in a sitting position against the headboard. Loki had to hate feeling weak, “Don’t stress yourself, you’ve been ill.”

 

“How?” The single word took the rest of his strength. The woman was leaning over him, pushing his brother out of the way. A healer perhaps since she was checking his pulse and his heartbeat. How sick had he been? How could a broken wrist have this effect? 

 

“Your attacker used a nerve agent on you, a high dose. Instead of slowing your heart, it was sent into a frenzy. A lesser man would have died within minutes of it being administered. You were lucky, the idiot had no idea what he was doing. That or he thought you a mammoth.” The healer pried his eyelids wide before clucking her tongue. “I’m going to insist that you remain in bed for a few more days. I won’t administer any more sedatives as long as you follow my orders. If I hear you are trying to move around, you’ll get a needle.”

 

“And I will hold you down so she can stick you.” He would have to take care when he left the room. Seeing the frown robbed him of weeks of anxiety. As long as Loki was awake and continued to improve. 

 

“He can be given water, small amounts at a time until my next visit. Do not give him anything else or he may bring it back up. If the little one comes in, she is to be reminded that he is still sick. No playing and he is not to exert himself. If he seems tired, make him rest. If he needs to get up for any reason, you help.”

 

Loki groaned, glad that he had snuck in the trip to relieve himself. Why not just order him put in diapers? He wasn’t wearing one, so the healer had been draining his bladder in other ways. The idea had to leave, he wouldn’t think on it. 

 

“I’m going to say this one time only.” She held up a hand and paused at the door. “If you get off the settee and decide to share the bed, you keep it to yourself. He won’t be ready for that, not for a while. Understood?”

 

“Understood, I’ll keep an eye on him.” He’d make sure he continued to rest. Thor chuckled at the pinkening cheeks. No sex, he got it. There would be nothing physical for some time. The door was slid closed to leave them in the room alone. 

 

“Freya?” The door was closed. What were the arrangements? Was she safe if left in the room alone? What had become of Sai? How long had he been asleep? So many questions but he was too tired to force them out. 

 

“Don’t worry,” he walked over to sit on the edge of the mattress. Loki was still too pale for his liking. He reached a hand out, fingers finding the section of loose hair dangling in front. It was soft, “she is safe. Sif has been appointed her personal guard and there are also two guards stationed at the end of the hall at all times. I would wake her but it was hell getting her to sleep. She will be joining us in the morning first thing.”

 

Then she was being seen to. Sif was competent enough to keep her safe until someone else could get to them. The woman didn’t like him but would take the duty seriously. Freya was a princess and Thor’s daughter. “Sai?”

 

“Gone, we aren’t sure where. He ran before we could go back and apprehend him. Your safety was their top priority so he used that time to escape.” He would find him and end the threat himself. The man would pay for what he’d done. In an attempt at rape, he had almost killed Loki. “You’ve been out of it for over a month. The healer has been keeping you sedated to give your heart time to heal.” 

 

The reason for his sluggishness. Being forced to sleep for so long. Had he come that close to dying? An entire month had been lost? If not for the three, he may have never woken up. He would have died and Freya would have been left alone with no one. Who would have cared for her had he died before time? Would she have been handed off to another family? Or would Thor continue the lie for his sake? That was a huge risk, one he wouldn’t take. If something happened to him, he wanted to know that others would see to her. 

 

“You should try to get some more rest,” they could talk later. Thor didn’t want to be pushy but the eyes were closed. Tomorrow was soon enough. “As I said, she’ll be back in before you know it. With you awake, she’ll insist on having breakfast in here.”

 

Of course she would. He was shocked that she hadn’t been in the room when he had woken. It did his heart good to know that she was settling in nicely. He had told her that Thor was her father for one reason, so she would come to depend on him. If ever came a day that she lost a parent, she wouldn’t be alone. “She’s yours.”

 

Realizing it, wasn’t the same as hearing it. It wasn’t Loki reminding him that he had promised to claim her as his heir. It was openly speaking the truth for what it was. Freya was his biological daughter and he had been the intoxicated lover that had used his brother. It made sense why Loki would leave again and never want to return. To bear his child when there was still so much unspoken between them. “I am aware.”

 

He knew? Since when? An exact time wouldn’t appease the guilt. What gave it away? Besides her appearance? That could be a coincidence. There was no uncertainty in the blue eyes. Thor knew he had been the one to sire her. “Yet you don’t recall how.”

 

“The night of my coronation, when I became king.” That was it. The night he had been sure he had felt his brother’s presence then had the dream. More vivid than any of the others. His becoming king had drawn Loki out after all but he had been too drunk to properly realize it. “You came to my room but were gone when I woke.”

 

“And how could you possibly remember that it was I in your bed?” He had cast the illusion for Thor to see who he desired. The fool should have seen Jane and not a male. His image should have been the last thing to appear. 

 

“No one else would have been allowed in my bed.” He softly caressed the face, the one that had visited him that night and many others. The even breathing ghosted across his knuckles and the face relaxed in sleep. Still sitting, Loki had dozed off. “You should have been there when I awoke. You shouldn’t have left because I wanted you to stay.”

 

.  
.  
.

Comments please! And I should have the next chapter edited in posted in a few days. I'm actually almost done with this story, been working on it non-stop. Let me know what you think of it.


	8. Seven: Overcoming Obstacles

A/N: Here, I'm posting this then heading to bed. A slight mention for this chapter. For the next two chapters or so, I am trying to take in consideration that Sai did try to force himself on Loki. It is kind of hard and took me a while to get it the way I wanted, I tried at first to make him behave like a normal person but it turned out wrong, because he is Loki. I also didn't want to make it so he wasn't bothered by it, because he would be. So I tried to figure out why it would affect someone like him, and the main thing I could think of would be his pride, since it was prevented and not even any clothes were taken off. I see Loki's person being the type to be pissed at himself, for being weak. For allowing himself to be placed in that position at all. I really couldn't see him shying away or being scared with the scenario I presented. I see him being angry mostly at himself and of course at Sai. I'm sorry if it looks like I'm discounting how normal rape works, I'm not. If it had gone that far, even Loki would have some reservations and would need more time when it came to being intimate again. No, I'm not having him jump right into sex with Thor once he is up and about. I'm just trying to keep him in character as much as possible. I hope it turned out okay. If not I apologize.....

 

Chapter Seven

.  
.  
.

 

Did they need that many tables? Any more and there wouldn’t be space for the guests to move. The hall was built to accommodate a good thousand or more. Would they really need that much space for drinks and food? The ceremony was to be held privately in the palace chapel with a few select guests to attend. Then it was tradition that they be seen as newlywed couple amongst the people. A parade was being held in their honor, giving all their first glimpse at his daughter. After the long and boring parade, the hall doors would be open to anyone to share in their day, and to speak to his new queen. All knew Loki already, but some would come just to do so. Most would come just to see if the rumors were true. 

 

“Has the security been doubled as ordered?” Thor wouldn’t accept any less. Just as he went against his brother’s wishes and had placed more guards in the vicinity of their chambers. If he wasn’t there, they were to remain, and not to leave under no circumstance. The same went with his daughter, who took their presence with more dignity than her biological mother. She would ignore them and continue as if it were natural. 

 

“It has been tripled actually, your father’s orders.” Fandral shrugged, what was a few more guards? On the day of the wedding, all guards were to report for duty. With the parade and the festivities, they were taking a great risk. Being out in the open was asking to be attacked and the AllFather had been stern when it came to having his orders followed. He was no longer king but none had spoken out. “Something troubles him.”

 

“I won’t allow him to speak to Loki.” That was the reason for his father’s behavior. Loki had been awake for a week now and he refused to allow anyone to bother him. The healer had told him not to let anyone in that might cause any stress. An argument could cause him to get upset and cause a relapse. 

 

“That is for the best I’m sure.” The swordsman nodded at a passing servant. “How is he faring today?”

 

“Cranky,” the wedding was in nine days. “The wedding nears and I fear how he will handle it. While the worst was prevented, he isn’t taking it well. The healer assures me that it would have been a lot worse if the man would have succeeded but that doesn’t change the fact that Loki is holding in a lot of pent up rage. Most likely he blames himself. He trusted someone and it cost him. He allowed someone to get the better of him.”

 

“Yes, he has his pride.” Fandral wasn’t sure how to convince his king that all would be okay. They had stopped the rape, true, but Loki had to be dealing with many emotions. Someone he had trusted had almost done him a great injustice. “But he is strong, he will pull through.”

 

“Yes, he will. The healer has warned me that he may need some more time before he is willing to be intimate. Other than that, his health is improving but the weakness still plagues him. You know him, he hates it. The only reason he hasn’t thrown a fit is Freya. Her company seems to have a calming effect on him.”

 

“Yes, the child.” Something Fandral was still trying to wrap his head around. Loki’s ability to breed wasn’t that much of a leap, not considering his lineage. He honestly couldn’t tell the difference in Juton sexes, were they all male or were there females? None he had ever fought had shown signs of having feminine attributes but they did reproduce. “Are you absolutely sure that she is yours. I mean have you, you know.”

 

“Ha,” the hearty laugh made those working pause for a second before continuing on. What kind of question was that? If they hadn’t, he would know that she wasn’t. The first time was still hazy like a dream but he trusted his gut and he knew that she was his. “I assure you, we did what was necessary to make her then and since.”

 

“Don’t, I’ll take your word on it.” Don’t go into details. Fandral didn’t want to think about the two going at it. The lifted brow was almost amusing, had his comment been taken the wrong way? He didn’t have anything against two males, that didn’t bother him, not at all. Hell, some of their females were shaped like men, except for the most important part. Not all were blessed to be beautiful and curvy as the former queen. Even Sif was more masculine than he preferred them. When it came to looks Loki was more attractive, had a slimmer form, and it could make one wonder. “I’m in total acceptance of your choices, my friend. I just don’t want to imagine your hairy and naked hide.”

 

“Is it just my hide that offends you?” Or was it because he had chosen Loki? Their acceptance would be appreciated but not needed. It was his choice and he had made it. Soon he would have a queen and in time more heirs. The one night he did remember was proof that they were very compatible sexually. The biggest concern they would be forced to face would be trust. That and he didn’t want Loki to pretend to care for him for their daughter’s sake. He wanted to create a bond that would one day have a deeper meaning. 

 

“Definitely, only yours. You know I like them slender, petite, and beautiful. If not for you playing the over-protective brother for centuries, I may have been tempted to test the waters myself. He is rather nice to look at and I can’t help but think that he isn’t anywhere near as cold as he lets on. I daresay he would be rather vigorous and hot.” It was hilarious, the jealousy. 

 

“Keep such imaginings to yourself, if you value your own hide.” Thor knew it was in jest, somewhat. Fandral was probably the one of the three that would bed another male. The man’s sexual preferences had never been strictly for females. He wasn’t blind or immune to what happened around him. Just as he knew that Sif wanted something with him, the swordsman would have tried to bed his brother had Loki shown the slightest indication that he was interested. “I’d hate to have to turn you into a woman.”

 

“No worries, friend, he is all yours. Besides, he’d do the honors himself before you ever learned of the encounter.” It wasn’t the big brother that had kept him from flirting in all honesty. Fandral knew when someone was attracted to him and when they weren’t. Loki had never shown any interest in anyone romantically. “I daresay you will have your hands full.”

 

“And I’m looking forward to it. Come,” Thor was ready to check on things in his quarters. The preparations were going well. He wanted to spend some time with his family before the night was upon them. “We will go see what arrangements have been made for progression of the parade, then I will retire to my quarters for the night.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

If someone else asked how he was faring, he was going to answer honestly. That would prevent any more false concern from being shared in his direction. The people may or may not accept him, but he was positive none really didn’t give a damn about his mental state. Loki was tired of answering politely, when he felt like screaming at them to stop asking him the same damn question over and over again. How the hell did they think he was doing? All of those that stayed in the palace had to know of his condition and how it had come to pass. They all knew that his former lover had turned on him and had almost vandalized his ass. 

 

The next bitch that gave him a pitying look would suffer dearly for it. That’s right, Sai had thought to change his mind by forcing another episode of unsatisfactory sex. He had heard Thor and the annoying healer discussing his ‘condition’. She had warned the king that he may be suffering from mental and emotional trauma from the ordeal. What he was suffering from was a case of being severely pissed off. 

 

What if Sai had managed to penetrate him? They had participated in rough sex plenty of times in their relationship. What disturbed him was his own incompetence. His own cockiness had led to the attack, his own stupidity. He had known that Sai wouldn’t take the separation well, that he would lash out when Thor was chosen. For decades his lover had been jealous of Freya’s father and for him to suddenly choose said parent. He should have known that Sai would try something. He had thought he could handle anything Sai attempted. 

 

That prideful way of thinking, it allowed him to give Sai his back. He should have suspected something the moment Sai had shown himself without Thor present. If the rape and kidnapping had taken place, he would have no one to blame but himself. If he had died, it would had been on him for not wanting to admit that he may need help to control the guard. Now he was indebted to the three. 

 

He hated it. Being proven that someone could get the better of him. Being made to feel so weak and helpless. What upset Loki more had been hearing the two speak of him like he was a child or a woman. Hearing Thor promise the healer that he wouldn’t attempt anything sexual for a while and would give him plenty of space to deal with what had happened. He didn’t need anyone to be considerate. He wasn’t scared of Sai, much less Thor. To hear her insinuate that he might not be comfortable with Thor’s touch because of the incident. 

 

Wouldn’t that please his former lover, if he were to become hesitant when it came to allowing his future husband to touch him. Of course, Sai would see it as him not wanting anyone but himself. The idea of being sexual with Thor after their wedding didn’t worry him. Then again, how would he feel about it? He knew he could trust his brother not to force him or hurt him physically. He wasn’t sure when he got down to thinking about it. Would he be able to go through with it? If he refused to let Thor come near him, then Sai won. That thought made him angry. He didn’t want to allow Sai’s actions to interfere with the relationship he sought to pursue. If he let it, then Sai would be getting what he wanted without being here and despite the fact that he hadn’t been able to complete the rape. 

 

“Loki,” Thor snapped the name seeing the dark head coming into the room. What the hell was he doing down here? Not only was his brother all the way to the courtyard, there were no signs of his guards. “What are you doing down here and where are your escorts?”

 

“You mean my babysitters? Probably still trying to chisel the ice from their feet.” He hadn’t wanted company and he didn’t need them. What was next? Would he need someone to watch while he had a bowel movement? “I drew the line when one of your pests wanted to come inside while I took a piss.”

 

“Loki, I seriously doubt they went that far and you shouldn’t attack our guards.” Thor sighed, hoping it wasn’t true. As long as he hadn’t seriously injured them. “They are there for your protection and you should be more considerate, they are only doing as told.”

 

“Then shall I take my ire out on you?” He was fine, and he wasn’t going to be attacked in the middle of the palace. Loki took in the decorations and the float. That was the thing they were to ride on? It was all frilly with ribbons, it was a monstrosity. “Please tell me you aren’t going to make me sit on that thing.”

 

“Yes, you will. It is supposed to be gaudy. It is only for a while and the people will be happy to see you.” Thor longed to reach out and place a hand on him. Would his touch be shied away from? Time, he was to let Loki come to him. He would let his brother heal before attempting anything. “And don’t change the subject. If you wish to go somewhere and don’t want your guards then send for me.”

 

“You are busy.” He wouldn’t take Thor away from his duties. Why did he stand so far away? Loki suddenly wanted to take a few steps towards him. Did his brother think that he was so weak that he would break from being attacked? “I am returning to the quarters. Have me followed if you must.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Was he to be grateful? Loki wasn’t. He had passed the point of being irritated two days ago. They were to be wed on the morrow and he felt like he was sharing the quarters with a sibling. They had gone beyond that point and if this was how it was going to be, then he wouldn’t be participating in any ceremony. “The settee again?”

 

Yes, again. Thor shrugged off the question, fresh from bathing. The day had been washed away, renewing him for the night. A night of lying awake and trying to resist the urges. The healer had given the okay to be intimate as long as Loki didn’t overexert himself and was ready. How did one find enjoyment if they didn’t exert themselves a little bit? It was best to give it more time before indulging in anything. Loki’s health was far more important than his own need for gratification. And he didn’t want to push for more than he was ready to give.

 

“I won’t expire if you share the bed.” He would welcome the company. It was hell trying to rest on the large bed alone. Did he have to beg? Without gracing him with an answer, Thor settled down across the room for the night. Did he have to send the invitation via a messenger? Damn it all, even if the man had no intentions of ever touching him again, he could at least pretend until after the ceremony. The healer had given the clear on their resuming a physical relationship two days ago. Was he the only one that wanted to repeat their time together? Why else could his brother fall asleep so easily? He didn’t need time to know that he wanted his intended spouse to lay next to him. They didn’t have to fuck.

 

The fire crackled, the flames flickering and placing a dim light on the relaxed features. How much time was passing? His gaze remained on the handsome face, willing the eyes to open and realize that he was waiting. With all the activities and preparation, it was understandable that Thor would be mentally exhausted. Coming to the room to sleep at late hours and always up again before dawn. An hour or two a night for the last week alone, and the sleep that had missed while watching over him when he had been ill. The soft snore was proof that the deprivation had taken its toll. 

 

He should be pissed, yet he was only saddened by the lack of attention. Loki had always imagined his brother as being a very active lover, an affectionate person. The kind of man that would crave attention regularly. It would be sorely disappointing to learn that the god didn’t have much of a sex drive. If only they both loved to fuck as much as they did to fight. Hell, he’d settle for some mild cuddling at this point. He wasn’t that fragile!

 

If he was to sleep alone, he needed some fresh air. A quick stroll onto the balcony to clear his mind. To cool his desires. It was that or take care of himself and risk being discovered. Placing the book that had kept him company most of the day aside. He slid out from under the covers and reached for the discarded shirt. He had never bothered to remove the pants. 

 

Getting up no longer sapped his strength. There would be no fighting for some time but he was healthy enough to withstand some touching. He wouldn’t succumb to heart failure if they got a bit carried away. Nor would he have a panic attack if Thor were to get close enough to do the touching. The stone floor felt nice underneath his feet. The cold felt like a blanket at times and tonight it was a godsend. To cool his emotions and his lust. How was he expected to not want something? The very thing he longed for, so close. Lying over there, he could go over and touch, but not have. He wouldn’t beg for it, he had his pride. He didn’t need to prove anything to himself or to Thor. 

 

The cool air caressed his face as he stepped out into the open. The settee had been taken from the balcony and placed inside the room so there was nowhere to sit. Just as well, he felt like standing. Crossing the few feet, he went to the edge in order to look out. Lights lit up the city and there was still activity below. The preparations for the wedding, his wedding. Tomorrow he would become queen and Thor would officially become his. 

 

From the moment the vows were spoken, another life would begin. He would have to swear to obey Thor as his king and husband. It would be hard to simply do as told, but he would attempt to listen and then come to a conclusion as to whether or not he wanted to do as asked. Things would not go smooth at first and it would take time to adjust to having a spouse. For his daughter’s sake, he would have to do his best at making it work. 

 

“Love.”

 

The voice, it sent chills down his spine. It couldn’t be, not here. There were guards everywhere and Heimdall was on the constant lookout for the missing male. There was no way he had gotten past the man’s eyes and had made it all the way to the palace without being seen. Not just the palace but into their quarters? Loki didn’t want to think himself a coward, but fear coiled in his stomach and he didn’t want to turn around. What if he did and he wasn’t alone? It had to be his imagination running wild, because not even Sai could be foolish enough to come here.

 

Not again. Loki turned hearing the step to face his fears. It was him, waiting in the shadows, and coming closer. Did the man wish death? Sleeping only three yards away was his brother and all it would take would be one scream. What could happen in the time it would take him to get the sound out? Did he wish to call for help? Doing so would be admitting that he wasn’t capable of taking care of himself. 

 

“Did I not warn you?” Sai glanced into the room where the king slept. The man was sleeping elsewhere and had refused to join Loki in bed. Just as well, he had been waiting for both to fall asleep. Having his love come to him, it was a sign that they were meant to be together. He would take him away from this place. “You belong with me and I’ve come to take you away.”

 

Insanity, that was all he could see. And the man wielding it was standing between him and safety. Fighting wasn’t an option and he didn’t think Sai would allow him to approach the room. How had the man gotten into their room without being seen or heard? There was no way he had just strolled inside, that left only one option, he had never entered the palace. As his former lover stepped closer, his eyes fell to the strange contraption wrapped around the wrist. Some sort of device that had allowed him to get this close. 

 

A chill that had nothing to do with the night air ran through his veins hearing the soft snore from inside. That one wasn’t going to wake in time to stop anything and the guards were even further away. He had to use his wits to get out of this. He held up his hands, “Sai, I don’t wish to fight you but my place is here. There is no way I can leave with you. If you care naught for your mother, think about your own life. You will be slain the moment you are spotted.”

 

“I do not fear these people and my decision is made.” They would be together and nothing was going to stop him. He would rather die than allow the man he loved to wed another. They were leaving and he had found a place for them to hide. They would start a new life elsewhere. “I’m truly sorry it has to come to this.” 

 

No, it wasn’t going to come to that. His voice cracked as the warrior made his move, rushing at him at full speed. It meant him a coward and perhaps weak but he had no desire to go wherever it was Sai had in mind. He’d take whatever assistance he could and his first impulse was to cry out for the one nearby. “BROTHER!”

 

Next chapter: Sai is confronted and the wedding... Please comment for me.


	9. Eight: Taken Again

A/N: I'm posting a few updates, hopefully. Sorry for the delay on all of them. Been sick off and on for weeks. Finally, went to the ER when I started hacking up bloody mucus. Found out I had pneumonia, lucky me. Even so, I only took three days off work. (I didn't have to be hospitalized, a good thing) Got bills to pay. So, I haven't felt like doing much lately but sleeping when I get home. Here are some updates. As always, if you read and want to see more, let me know. All comments are appreciated. 

Also, if my editing is kind of crappy, I apologize. I do my own and I'm sure I will miss something. 

 

Warnings: Sexual content and some mild, very mild violence.

 

Chapter Eight

 

.  
.  
.

“THOOOOOORRRRR!” The air rushed from his stomach at the impact and then he was falling. The arm that had knocked him clean over the railing snagged a firm hold and yanked him back, right into a chest. He was being held and the ground wasn’t advancing towards them. They were moving through the air at an unbelievable speed. The cold breeze whipped by so fast, hair abused his face when he tried to look forward. “Release me!”

 

Were his demands heard? A glow was coming from the device on Sai’s wrist. Loki groaned seeing how far in the air they hovered. If he was released, he would fall far, and most likely to his death. Still recovering, he wouldn’t be able to withstand that kind of impact. Struggling may have results he didn’t want. Where in the nine realms did the ass think to be taking him? The outskirts of the city could be seen and did no one notice their flight into the night? His best chance would be to fall into the water. He had a thirty second window in which to make an attempt. 

 

The sky spoke as they approached the edge of Asgard. This would be his only chance, Loki tried to take it. Clawing at the arm wouldn’t do it, nor would asking politely. He used what strength he had and swung back with his hand, aiming for the genital area. In order to block the ice attack and keep his cock intact, Sai’s arm released, allowing him to dodge. 

 

Freedom, but Loki was falling at an alarming pace. The impact might break a few bones, but he would hit before Sai enabled himself to turn around. He could see the light making a turn to come back around as he tried to straighten himself to hit feet first. It wasn’t working, the speed they had been traveling, it was like he had been slung. At this rate, he’d hit head first and break his neck. It was risk not being able to straighten in time or let his back take the impact. Twisting was easier than changing the direction of his fall. Just his shoulder and arm had turned in the air, bringing his hand about. He yanked back having the healed wrist suddenly grabbed. Just as fast, he had lost his chance at breaking free. 

 

“I got you,” Thor tightened his hold, which was feeble at best. The hair whipped around the pale face at the sound of his voice. The eyes widened, but Loki brought his other hand around to grasp onto his sleeve. He aided by bringing the arm close to his throat. There was a slight tug on the shoulder when it was made to hold Loki’s weight for a second. The arm snaked around his shoulders. “Whatever happens, don’t let go.”

 

Don’t let go. Loki tightened the hold, placing a hand on the nape. Was it necessary? The muscular arm went around his waist to steady him. Sai would have to pry them apart and he was thankful for it. A flash of light was noted before the grunt of pain. Their flight was altered slightly. 

 

“Hold on,” Avoiding the next attack was impossible without risking Loki accidently getting stuck instead. The light was there before the blow struck in the middle of his spine. It was ignored as was the next onslaught that sliced the arm holding Mjolnir. 

 

“Put me down, brother.” They wouldn’t make it back to the palace this way and Sai would take Thor apart if this continued. He was a liability and the light was coming again, aiming for the back. It was awkward to aim when clinging to another man. His own attack forced Sai to dodge and the light source swerved a distance away. “Put me down before he figures out another approach.” 

 

Loki could guard his back but not his arms. Where to go? There was nowhere he felt it safe to place him. It would take time for anyone to catch up to them to assist in getting his brother to safety. He would have to fight, there was no way around it. There were cliffs nearby that could be used. 

 

The rock appeared beneath Loki’s feet and they came to a halt on solid ground. Not the ideal place to battle, but it wouldn’t be his fight. Seconds passed as it sank in, Thor had come for him. There was no way out of this situation except to allow the brother he had constantly betrayed to fight for him. Thor would be fighting to keep him, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything to prevent it. Being stubborn and righteous, there would be no other way. 

 

“Loki,” Thor reached up to touch the arm still holding onto his nape, it was time. The light came down, landing several yards away. The image around the air shimmered and the man responsible came into view. “Once it starts, stay out of it.”

 

“Don’t exert yourself,” Loki was loath to let go. He shouldn’t be. The chances of Sai winning were very slim at best, but he wanted to hold on. The hand left the nape to touch the stubble and force the blue eyes on him. Partly to prove a point, he placed a chaste kiss on the mouth. “You still owe me a wedding.”

 

“And you shall have it,” he gave the promise before capturing the mouth. Just a quick taste to remind himself why he couldn’t lose. It was timid at first, Loki somewhat tense in his hold for a few moments, before relaxing. Loki had to know he would never do as the man had done. They would have their ceremony. And after tonight, the threat would be gone. 

 

The ground shook and Loki felt the emptiness before he realized that he had been thrown towards the ground. His hands caught his fall and the clash of metal came from behind. Turning couldn’t be helped, he had to see. Sai was fighting with a weapon he had never seen before. The mace was lethal with just the spikes, a well-placed strike would cause serious damage. Is that what had been used to strike Thor while in mid-air? 

 

On and on, the sparks flew as each attack was blocked and returned. Dust settled in the air, it was hard to see anything from where he was standing. What he heard was the soft engine coming to a halt nearby. He dismissed the shouting for him to return to race up the hill. This was his fault, his fight. He was the reason Sai was here and he had caused the man’s madness. It wasn’t his brother’s place to take care of the problem he created. 

 

“Don’t,” Odin grabbed the shoulders from behind preventing the boy from rushing into the fray. That wasn’t necessary. He was still weak from someone’s carelessness and running in would cause more harm than good. Knowing his brother was in harm’s way would distract him, “He needs a clear head and you putting yourself into the fight will endanger you both.”

 

Standing on his own two feet, he watched. They were well matched when it came to strength and speed, but that was all. His former general fought wildly and in a rage. Any could see who was more skilled, but Thor would always fight fair. Something was definitely wrong; his brother was getting slower and took another hit. “He has a laceration on his arm.”

 

“Give him a chance.” They wouldn’t let the man kill his son. Odin wanted to give him the chance to win on his own accord. It would take more than a single scratch to fully incapacitate him. Seeing the coward again, he wanted to see the Tamrian put down. The man had almost killed one of his sons and then had the gall to try to steal him out from under their very noses. “He fights for you.”

 

That didn’t make it easier to watch. Maybe seeing Mjolnir make solid contact to the side of the Sai’s head helped a bit. This would be the part where his brother backed down to allow his enemy time to recover, a mistake. He didn’t want to watch Sai die but nothing else would end it. As he predicted, the warrior was trying to get back on his feet. Lightning sizzled, and Thor struck, hitting his opponent while he was down. Silence followed the cracking, and all waited. 

 

“Stay down,” or he would finish it. Thor silently begged the man to listen. The tingling in his fingers would force him to take drastic measures. He’d give it another five minutes and he wouldn’t be able to hold onto any sort of weapon. If it came to that, he’d kill him before risk losing. He wouldn’t let the man defeat him and take his brother away. “Rise and I shall end your life.” 

 

Thor had to give the man points for being dedicated. He had heard the spine break under the attack. It was over, he wouldn’t continue fighting someone that could barely move. The spiked weapon was kicked away, far from reach. Would this be enough? Killing him would be cowardly if he were to do so now. 

 

“Allow us to take him,” Odin spoke loud to be heard over the weather. They would take him into custody to be judged on Loki’s behalf. They both needed to be seen to. A nod and the soldiers rushed over to take the prisoner. 

 

Was it really over? Loki released the breath he hadn’t been aware of holding. He should have known the outcome, but the tension remained until the restraints were placed. Mjolnir was dropped next to the bare feet. Was it the same type of reagent that had been used on him? He was the first to make it to Thor’s side, “how bad is it?”

 

“Careful or I’ll assume you care.” His arm was tingling slightly. It was from the small scratch on his arm that was already healing. He wasn’t worried about it. Not how he wanted to spend his night. 

 

“Loki, see to him. One of the guards will take you back while I finish up here.” Odin placed a hand on the slender arm, the first time to speak to his son since his return and it couldn’t be what needed to be said. “If it is the normal toxin, he may lose the ability to move his arm for a few hours, but it is only temporary. Call the healer if it spreads further.”

 

“I do not need a healer.” He lifted the hammer with his good arm. What he needed was to get his intended back. They had a wedding tomorrow and the man wouldn’t win by stopping it. He draped the other around Loki’s shoulder. What he needed was to return to their quarters and see for himself that he had been the only one injured. “Let’s go.”

 

Was it already time to pretend that he’d obey like a good boy? Loki grumbled but walked back towards the craft because he wanted to return. Not because he was concerned for the dimwitted blonde. Becoming concerned about leaving their father was unnecessary, another craft was approaching. It was almost touching to know that they would have at least attempted to take him back. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The festivities were on the way, it reminded him of the last large celebration. The night his daughter had been conceived and when this had all begun. Loki leaned back against the chair, it was getting uncomfortable. None had stepped forward to speak to them in over an hour. They were too busy using the wedding as an excuse to over-indulge. The double seat wasn’t large enough for the two of them. 

 

“You should learn to speak up,” Thor placed a hand on the covered thigh. Between the parade and the reception, and being forced to sit for so long. The inactivity had his own back aching. They had been sitting since yesterday eve. Freya had slept through the night in her own bed and hadn’t been brought back to join in. Only they were required to remain while the party carried on. 

 

“And take you away from all this?” This being a cramped room and too many people. When would they be able to retire? Loki wouldn’t admit to being exhausted. Thor was genuinely loved by the people. They had been happy to see him out there and the well-wishing had been for the king, not the one at his side. They were polite, and no one spoke out against the union. He had heard one rude woman whispering when Thor had left his side to fetch drink. What did the king see in someone like him? They were brothers so how could Odin approve of such a match? Did the horse-faced twat believe that he couldn’t hear through the veil? The love seat had been designed for the purpose of showing them as a couple. There was a canopy, a dark blue veil was attached and pulled open. 

 

Thor reached for the tie holding the veil open. They couldn’t leave but they were allowed a word in private. It draped down to conceal them from prying eyes. Their voices could be heard if spoken in loud tones. They had given enough time to the people and he wanted a few moments alone with his bride. Another few hours and they would be able to retire to their quarters. Their wedding night was upon them but there was still something they needed to discuss. 

 

As soon as they had arrived back the other night, the healer had insisted to examine him. By the time he had gotten through, he had overseen the imprisonment of Sai. He’d felt no remorse hearing that he had shattered the guard’s spine. It may or may not heal in time. Thor had judged him immediately, announcing that he would spend the rest of his life in the dungeons. His father had allowed him to do the speaking and had listened as he faced the prisoner. It had pissed him off when the beaten man had smiled and said it wasn’t the end. That knowing smile, he hadn’t been able to help himself. He had grabbed a hold of the blonde hair and looked the man in the eyes. None had made a sound when he whispered in the bloody ear. ‘Loki is mine. Know that in a few hours he will become my queen. As you rot in the dungeons, he will be enjoying life at my side.’ 

 

His father had coerced him away, reminding him that in order to do so, he needed to get ready for the wedding. That led to time getting cleaned up, getting dressed, and then heading to the chapel. The ceremony had been short, and the vows exchanged. The kiss had been but a quick, chaste peck on the mouth. The parade was more so they could be gawked at by the common people. He had sensed Loki’s uneasiness the moment they had been made to sit on the congratulatory throne. They were allowed to have breaks if they needed to relieve themselves, but both weren’t supposed to leave until later tonight. “We need to talk.”

 

If they could hide behind the curtain, why not just leave? Loki jerked his foot inside the barrier and twisted to face his groom. What were they to speak of? How often they wouldn’t be intimate? That he would have a lonely marriage? Or that this was going to be a mistake on the king’s part? What made him think that the people would ever come to accept him? “Something on your mind?”

 

“Yes,” like how long had the man been there before Loki had alerted him? It was his fault for falling asleep without making sure all was well. His heart had stopped hearing the scream and seeing the light moving away from the balcony and his brother’s voice getting distant. “You mind telling me how long your lover was there before you decided that you needed me.”

 

“First, he is no longer my lover.” Loki lifted a finger to prevent another word. He would have his say at that accusation. If this was where he wanted to do this, so be it. “I did not realize he was there until it was too late. I was already on the balcony when he showed himself. I will admit that I tried to take care of the situation on my own but the moment I realized there would be no talking him out of it, I called for you.”

 

“You did,” there was that. Loki had called out to him in a moment of fear. That meant something, didn’t it? How could he be sure? “Am I to trust that you have no regrets? That you won’t long for him. That you’ll be satisfied with what I can offer.”

 

“Do you actually think I would accept anything he offered after what he did to me? I’m not against some rough sex, but not against my will. I want nothing more to do with him. And as far as you are concerned, I’d be satisfied if you were to actually offer it.” He’d accept whatever was given. There was no reason to long for Sai or what they once had. Not when there was something so much better that could be had. 

 

“You are displeased.” The tone was laced with acid. Was that the reason for the attitude? Thor chuckled at the reason, had he but known. They would have to work on their communication. “I was under strict orders not to touch you until you were ready, you know this.”

 

“Lies, you could have touched me days ago but had no wish to. Why would I fear being fucked by you when you wouldn’t so much as hold my hand? How are we to know when I’m ready when you won’t even try to see what I am comfortable with? I won’t break down if you get close to me.” Loki didn’t see why they wouldn’t let him decide how he felt about it. Why they felt the need to make the decision for him.

 

“Well, there was also your physical health to consider. Even if you feel that you would like to be close, I was under orders to allow you to get your rest. You aren’t to strain yourself.” Thor knew his new bride well enough to know that it was pride speaking. Loki wouldn’t want to allow what happened to hinder what happened next. To do so would make his brother feel weak and also a loss of control. Loki would probably try to be intimate just to prove that he could without letting what happened prevent it. Loki’s physical health was a good excuse to hold things off.

 

“Spare me, the feeble excuses the healer spouted to you when you both thought I could not hear.” They could have been intimate, if they were able to do so without him exerting himself. Thor wouldn’t even get in bed with him. “You made it a point to stay away from me. I believe I should be the one to worry that my spouse will one day be unfaithful.”

 

He didn’t just say that. That was that he thought? Did Loki have no sense of himself? He would never be unfaithful, “You really have no idea, do you? Yes, I stayed away but it was out of concern for you. I did not wish to pressure you until you were ready. I know what he did could not be taken lightly and I want you to be with me without causing you any distress. As for it being a feeble excuse. Do you honestly believe that you and I could be intimate and not get   
carried away? That it wouldn’t risk you exerting yourself? I apologize, there is no way I could fuck you and not get carried away.”

 

“I beg to differ, there are ways.” There was nothing wrong with taking one’s time. Loki wanted to experience it at least once. Being able to enjoy the act of being joined and not worry about how soon an orgasm was obtained. It had never been done with Sai, it had always been about proving that he could get him off. Everything about being with Thor was different and that was why he wanted to try. It wasn’t just about being penetrated, it was being close to the one he had always wanted. “And I believe I am ready to try being with my new husband.”

 

“Then care to demonstrate?” It was said in jest, to prove that he was right. There was no way to have sex with Loki and not get out of hand. What was his bride doing? The hands were going for the buttons of the wedding attire as Loki semi-stood in the cramped space. This wasn’t happening, not here. The pale chest was exposed, and the bottoms were next to be discarded. Another three inches backwards and Loki would be showing the world his bare ass. 

 

He’d gladly demonstrate that they could. Hardly romantic for a wedding night, but the thrill was so much more than being made to feel special. Just being the one in the closed space, being wed to the king, made him feel special. Climbing on the lap took some doing without pushing the curtain aside. Thor got the hint and slid over to the middle of the seat. his knees found the cushion and he straddled the thighs. There was no fear, only the slightest bit of apprehension, which he swallowed. “I believe you owe me a proper kiss.”

 

“Loki,” this was scandalous. There was no way they would get away with it, someone would figure it out. He accepted the kiss, opening for the probing tongue. He could detect the wine and got drunk on the taste. This was the reason he had refrained from touching over the last few days. Blood flowed south, activating the head he shouldn’t be thinking with. There were still hundreds of people coming and going from the hall. They shouldn’t be disturbed with the veil down. The privacy was meant for speaking or perhaps wanting to kiss his new bride without an audience. “This isn’t the place.”

 

“Is it not?” Wasn’t it? Why stop? They had privacy, and no one could see them. Loki left the mouth alone to find the earlobe. Time to discover his lover’s sensitive spots. His teeth scraped the tender flesh and it earned a hiss. Hands found his back as he toyed and suckled, “You wanted a demonstration. Or do you fear that you will be the one to give us away?”

 

What was that? If anyone gave away their activities it would be Loki. The first scream of pleasure to be heard wouldn’t be his. To hell with the guests and their father who was sharing a meal with the three at the far table. Hands were going for the seams, unlatching the hooks. He assisted in lifting his hips and pushing the material down enough to expose his cock. Nothing came of it right away. “Take your time. Stop if you need to, love.”

 

Take his time. A deep breath was inhaled, and he appreciated that Thor was considerate enough to let him proceed slowly. Knowing that if he were to suddenly decide that he wasn’t ready or couldn’t continue, Thor wouldn’t pressure him into finishing made him want the man more. Loki stroked the hard flesh, loving that he had found it erect and ready. With minimal persuasion, the cock was eager for attention. Knowing that he could arouse the golden god with just a kiss did wonders for his ego. What could he accomplish if he were to focus on trying to drive his husband wild? A thought left for another night. Not now, Thor was just as eager as he. Hands were lightly caressing his bottom, kneading the firm globes. This wasn’t the way he wanted to do it. Facing wouldn’t give him the leverage he wanted. “We do it my way.”

 

As long as it was done, and Loki was okay. Thor nodded and silently questioned the abandonment. Loki pushed away, stood and turned away. He was to have his back? Was this to prove that Loki knew he could trust him? The view wasn’t as splendid as the front, but he was enjoying it. Unable to resist, he cupped the lush bottom. It was a shame for a man to have such a nice backside. Seing as it belonged to the one he wanted, he was aroused by it. He had to let go and place his hands on the trim waist. This would be putting him at the complete mercy of Loki. 

 

Loki managed to keep a hold on the base as he sat back down towards the lap. The moment it passed through the ring, he released it. The cock was so stiff and unrelenting as his weight was pushed down. He used the knees as support, bracing his hands on the still clothed legs. He would take what he wanted and right now he wanted to fully encase the length. Going down, until he was practically seated on the groin. They were joined and now he wanted to savor it. Knowing that while all those that loved his brother celebrated nearby, it was he that was being loved physically by their king. 

 

The back leaned until flush against his chest and the beautiful face turned to look. Thor used his thumb to capture the chin and brought the mouth to him. The heat was just as wet as the sheath holding his cock. His tongue mocked what he wanted to do, to thrust in. There was barely any movement below, just enough to remind him that he was buried deep. A teasing circular rotation of the hips. Was it merely to tease him or did Loki truly enjoy it? Was he okay with being intimate? “Enjoying yourself?”

 

The question tickled his lips. Loki wasn’t sure what kind of answer was expected of him. Did he enjoy this? Without a doubt. Just being filled was painful and he loved it. He was wide open, and the stimulation was something he enjoyed. He could get off with just the stretching. Or was it Thor’s way of making sure that he was alright with it otherwise? Yes, he was alright and could continue. They were to do this without too much exertion, there had been no discussion on how much pleasure one was allotted. 

 

How did his brother know exactly how to rotate and grind? Another pass and Thor put his head back. They couldn’t get loud. There weren’t any up and down motions, just the rocking. It was felt all over, sending unbelievable spikes of pleasure through his groin. His balls tightened in need and he released the groan. It wasn’t enough to make him orgasm, just ache. Voices were around them, unknowing of what took place as each minute was drawn out. 

 

This was it. The ability to simply enjoy the sensation of having his love inside. The feeling of being close and cared for. The urge to get off was growing, coiling like a spring. He found a hold on the nape with his hand, and watched the many emotions crossing the bearded face. Arms were wrapping his chest in an embrace as he worked. “Enjoying it?”

 

“Yes!” This was still wrong, Loki was doing the work, despite not much movement being involved. Thor wanted to be the one proving that he could give his spouse what he needed. Instead, he was the one being given the pleasure. To compensate he tried reaching for the forgotten member resting on the flat stomach to have his hand swatted away. He wanted to touch, do something besides pant. 

 

None of that. To have his own cock touched, he would orgasm. They weren’t close to being done. Loki increased the rotation, which caused the motion to become irregular and sloppy. Being inside there was a constant teasing pressure against his spot. The jerky movement caused a more direct sensation. It did make him want to ride with abandon. “How does it feel, husband?”

 

Wonderful, too damn good to be called husband. The rest of it, Thor couldn’t describe. He couldn’t give it words. His lack of speech only urged it on, the grinding becoming insistent and wild. Was Loki trying to rip his cock off? “So tight, so fuck! Don’t stop, by the gods, Loki.”

 

The arms left him, and the fists struck the cushion. Was that a compliment? The harsh cries continued to grow, it was hot. Anyone close could hear their king now. The sobs sounding remarkably like his name. He released similar noises when it became too much, the tension broke in waves. 

 

The passage clenched; tightening and releasing. That wasn’t the end of it, Thor was close. The bottom lifted inches upwards to begin riding him in earnest. How could he not announce the satisfaction he felt at finally having his cock fully stimulated? Up and down, keeping the irregular grinding with each entry. Nails dug into the pale skin on his brother’s waist, digging deep with each convulsion.

 

Never had he imagined the warrior capable of it. The whimpers became insistent, growing in octave. It was near screaming by the time the orgasm came, and Loki gave what was being begged of him. Coming down harder and faster to draw more from the releasing cock. The cum flooded his insides, the fluid hot and thick. He remained long after the pulsing stopped, “Satisfied with the demonstration or shall I continue?”

 

“Satisfied, but we shall continue.” Just as soon as they were alone in their bedchambers. Thor took a breath, his cock slid out and Loki sat down on his lap. “You should probably get redressed before we attempt strolling from the hall.”

 

“Must I?” Did that mean they were going to leave the hall and abandon the guests early? That suited him, he didn’t mind retiring. “Very well, before we retire I wish to check in on Freya.”

 

“I will join you,” they could check in on their daughter before being alone. Thor chuckled watching him try to get both legs in without moving the curtain. Those close would have heard their activities and the whispers would have begun, so by now the entire kingdom knew that they had decided to fuck in the middle of their reception. A grin broke out realizing what had just taken place, they had consummated the marriage. Loki was his, his brother belonged to him. 

 

Next Chapter: Odin seeks out Loki and Thor gives an ultimatum.


	10. Nine: Loki's Conflict

Warnings: Contains sexual content and language, and a bit of Loki's temper. HUGE WARNING : During a scene there is what could be considered questionable non-consent. As in it starts out with consent, but when asked to stop, it doesn't. There isn't any actual force being used or physical trauma, just a bit of emotional trauma. So let me add angst to the warnings as well. Just want you to be prepared, Loki's consent is questionable at one time for a few minutes. Enjoy!

 

Chapter Nine

.  
.  
.

 

Was it time for this? Loki examined each movement to determine how the conversation would go. It was long in coming and with Thor gone, it was expected. Their father had held off until now due to the insistence of the favorite son. The old man was going to use this opportunity to strike up a conversation. He hadn’t come to the library to be annoyed. The chance to find something to read was dwindling and he would be forced to participate. 

 

“I knew I’d find you here,” Odin had checked on his grandchild to ensure she wouldn’t be close to witness what could turn into a nasty argument. It wasn’t his intention, but they both had their tempers. “For as long as I could remember you would seek solace in the library. Your brother loved to hit things but you were always the more level-headed one. Where did I go wrong? When did you start to change?”

 

“When you began to show favoritism.” That was about the time. Long before he knew of his heritage, he had seen the favoritism. It had never occurred to him that the reason was so crushing. That he had never been meant to live. “Do you really wish to do this now? Or do you wish to tell me how you really feel whilst your son is away.”

 

“Dammit, boy! You are my son, and not because you are married to my heir.” Odin wanted it done and the longer it was held off, the more tension grew between them. They owed it to themselves and the people they both loved. “It is my fault for delivering the news to you in the manner I had, and I take full blame for it. What I said is true as you know, and I did take you with the hopes of using you to obtain a truce one day between our people. That changed the moment you called me father for the first time. Still a babe under my care and it no longer mattered that you weren’t born of my blood. You were our son, your mother and I loved you.”

 

“You loved Thor more!” It was always about Thor, the precious son. He had always been overlooked. “I was never his equal in your eyes. It didn’t matter what I did, he was the one you coveted. Your actions condemn you.”

 

“I never meant to treat you differently,” Odin shook his head. That was wrong, he had never shown that much favoritism between them. His chest ached hearing the pain laced with each word. He had caused this pain and the hate was his fault, “I know growing up I spent more time with him; training, lecturing, and advising. That had nothing to do with my love for either of you. I gave my sons what they needed and if anything, I was proud of my youngest because he did not need my guidance as much. Yes, I named Thor my heir because he is my son, no matter your lineage, my throne would have gone to my blood. Just as Freya will be his heir.”

 

“Your throne, you think this about your precious throne. It was never about being king,” Loki didn’t want the man close to him, he hadn’t forgiven anything. Not yet, the words had cut deep. Didn’t the man realize what he had done? “Thor breaks your laws, attacked another realm and started a war. How many were killed when he decided to invade Jutonheim? His acts were no different than my own! What because he waged a war with my kind it made his crimes less in your eyes?”

 

“He was punished for his crimes, as you were.” Both had been wrong. He had banished his only true son for the act of starting a war. There was nothing different between the two. Juton or human. 

 

“If we were to take a count, ten times as many Juton were slain when Thor acted out. Lives that hadn’t done Asgard any harm, but they died to appease your favorite’s pride and vanity.” Loki lost it at the confused expression. He reached for the closest thing he could find, a lamp, and threw it across the room. “You are a damn fool and a hypocrite. You have the nerve to stand there and tell me we were loved equally. Your own actions confirm the lie.”

 

The chair was the next thing thrown past his head. Odin tilted to dodge the furniture. Both had been punished, but he kept silent. Loki needed to get it out of his system in order to get past it. The guards had come to the door and left after seeing what the commotion was. The far book shelf took a tumble. 

 

It stung, their father was still so biased he didn’t see the truth. Loki gasped at the indifference. “You will never see it because in your eyes you took the appropriate actions. You cast him out for him crimes! Yet you made sure there was a way for him to redeem himself. You made sure you wouldn’t lose your precious son. What did you do to me? If not for Mother, you would have taken my life. You would have had no problem ending it, but as you said my birthright was to die, so what do you care as long as I am no longer your problem.”

 

“You left me no choice, your actions condemned your fate.” He had to do it. Frigga had been an excuse to maintain respect. Loki had brought war directly to their door, “You brought war right to our door and I said those words so I would not be seen as weak. I never would have ordered your death.”

 

“Lies! The war that I brought to your door was the one HE started. It was not my decision to invade, he began it. I merely decided to use his actions as a means to finally gain your acceptance. That was all I ever wanted, even after learning that I was not your real son. Nothing I did was ever good enough. It wasn’t enough that you treated him as my better, but you did it so often that even he began to treat me so. Centuries of constantly living in his shadow, being put down by you both. I did as Thor ordered, I learned my place, and I hated it. You want to understand my actions, then know that what I hated most was myself, for never being what either of you wanted. Most of all I despised the fact that as much as I came to hate HIM, the love was always greater. I could have slain you whilst you were in Odinsleep, I could have ended his life when you cast him out. I wanted to, so many times I wanted him to die so I wouldn’t have to feel this way.” 

 

“I am so sorry,” Odin wanted to go to him and hold him. Seeing the distress was painful, witnessing the tears broke his heart. Loki was right, he had judged them differently. And he had done so because Thor was his son. Yet the love he felt was never any less, just different. “I never meant to make you feel that way. Don’t you understand, you never needed to earn my acceptance. You never had to prove yourself to me. I never doubted what you could be. Just as I have never stopped loving you.”

 

“No more,” he didn’t want to hear any more. Loki wiped the irritating moisture away. He couldn’t deal with this right now. The man would say anything to make amends because of Thor and the child they now shared. Whatever their father was about to say was ignored, he swatted at the wrinkled hand trying to reach for him. He needed space, the air was threatening to choke him. The lump in his throat was suffocating, he wouldn’t break down and show just how much hurt still lingered. 

 

“Loki!” It was done, but had it accomplished anything? Odin didn’t try to reach for him again, he let him go. He took a seat on the turned desk and damned himself for being blind. Would they ever be able to make amends? All he wanted was to put the past behind them and become a family once more. 

 

The weight of his sins were heavy. The minutes turned into an hour, the destroyed library proof of the bitterness that still lingered inside his youngest. Feelings he had caused unknowingly. How could he take back the words, the actions that had hardened the boy’s heart? 

 

“Father?” Thor repeated the name thrice before the face turned. The weariness echoed his own, but his father hadn’t spent the last three days overseeing the pursuit of several groups of unknown visitors. Heimdall had caught faint glimpses of unknown shadows, he had gone with the three to find out who it was. However, it looked like the old man had done battle in the room. Everything was destroyed, and the lamp was piercing the damn wall. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

“Your brother lost control of his emotions. I fear I may have caused more harm by trying to speak to him.” Things wouldn’t be better after the talk. To understand why the boy held so much anger, it was disheartening. “I should have listened, I should have left it alone.”

 

“Loki did this?” Thor looked around, this was Loki’s favorite place. For him to destroy it, his anger had to be intense. “You went against my wishes and sought him out. Could you not accept that I knew what was best? I told you to give him time and let him come to you. What have you done?”

 

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that, boy. He is my son and I grow tire of pretending he is a stranger in our home.” He had done what he thought was right. He had raised him, he owed it to him to try to work things out. 

 

“And he is my queen, the mother of my child. I forbid you to speak to him for a reason. Do you have any idea the damage you’ve probably done? Or is your intention to run him off?” Thor knew it was unfair, but the anger couldn’t be contained. They hadn’t long been wed and their relationship was fragile at best. This he didn’t need. The problem between the two would carry into their own. “He needs time and to be accepted without any conditions. What if your actions cause him to leave?”

 

“He won’t, he won’t. He won’t take the child from Asgard, he cares for her too much to risk her.” Odin was positive that Loki wouldn’t take her away from their home. She was flourishing here and was happy. Not to mention she was already close to himself and her father. It would break the girl’s heart to leave. 

 

“The child?! Do you hear yourself? Do you honestly think that is all that matters?” He loved her, but she wasn’t Loki. As a father, it was probably horrible to put the mother above the child. A few weeks with a loved one didn’t compare to a thousand years of emotion. “I love my daughter, but Loki means more to me than anyone else, you included. I will not lose him because you can’t live with your guilt.”

 

“I know, and I just want my son back.” 

 

“Then let him come to you,” Thor sighed at the destruction. He had to go find Loki, even if it meant allowing his lover to take the anger out on him. There would be two places Loki would be and one of them was destroyed. He’d take a quick peek to make sure Freya hadn’t been affected by the fight. Then he would go console Loki. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

It was eerily peaceful in the palace. Loki wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or concerned. The guards he had passed on the way inside had nodded at his return. There was no form of chaos, so things had to be well. Four days, three nights, and his disappearance hadn’t caused any commotion. No one had come to search for him either. His trip into Jutonheim had been educational emotionally. 

 

Unable to shake the anger, he had taken the hidden route into the giant’s territory. None had bothered to speak to him, but they hadn’t tried to stop him. A few had nodded at his passing, that was the extent of their acknowledgement. The trip had taken him to the temple, the very place where his life had changed forever. His heart had told him where to go, to find the rock where he had been left to die all those years ago. The cold had seeped into his bones as he sat down and stared at the place he had been meant to die. 

 

A death that hadn’t been fulfilled because an old man had taken pity on him and thought to use him. Was he wrong to hate? Had he been the one to sow the seeds of discord? It was there, no matter how he may try to fool himself. Odin had favored Thor, but after having his own child could he still find fault in the man’s heart? If he were to find a child and care enough to take it home. To raise it for centuries as his own, would he be able to love it more than his own? No, he wouldn’t. Loki realized that he wouldn’t have been able to do what his father had done. They had been his parents. He had been raised with love and kindness, something his real parents hadn’t bothered to give him. 

 

What kind of monster was he to hate those that had given him love? Those that had given him a chance at life? He was ungrateful, and he was worse than those he had grown to resent. Thor may have been a cocky ass growing up, but they had always been close. His brother had never seen him as anything other. Even after his betrayal, Thor hadn’t wanted to fight him. After all he had done, Thor had wanted him to come home. And he had used that love to get what he wanted. 

 

The honest truth was that he wasn’t worthy of them. His father had come to make amends and he had thrown it back in his face. He was still mistreating those that were constantly forgiving him. He needed to grow up and stop acting like a child. If he continued being bitter he would lose what he cared about most; his family. He didn’t want to teach his daughter to hate and he didn’t want to push Thor away because he couldn’t let it go. Holding onto the grudge would accomplish nothing but more pain. If Odin could swallow his pride, then couldn’t he as well. Pride made for a lonely companion. 

 

It had taken days of self-searching to come up with the answers he was looking for. When dawn had arrived the first morn, he realized he hadn’t returned in time to tuck their daughter in. He had almost returned then but knew he couldn’t. She would sense the raw emotions and would grow concerned. She was safe, and they would see to her until he was ready to go back. If anything happened to him, she would be taken care of. 

 

He felt emotionally drained as he took the stairs leading to the quarters. What would he find when he entered? Had his absence made a difference or did it even matter? The door was eased open, not to disturb anyone sleeping. The ache took hold seeing the three on the bed sleeping peacefully. This was what his pride was going to cost him if he didn’t change. Both kings laid protectively around the future queen, and it was their father she was using as a pillow. The angelic face was pressed into the chest, tiny hands clenching the cloth in comfort. This was his family and he’d be a fool not to appreciate what he had. 

 

What he had was four days worth of filth lingering on his skin. The bed was occupied so sleep would have to be put off. He went by the bed to enter the facilities. He needed to rinse off the last few days. There was a chill to the air as he stripped down. The water was turned on to suit his needs. The dingy clothes were lazily left to fall on the floor. The water beat down, drowning out all thoughts after climbing under the spray. 

 

The flimsy cloth curtain was pulled aside. Loki blinked rapidly to clear the grit from his eyes. The blonde head was clearly seen a second before the small space was invaded. He found himself shoved against the wall and into a pair of arms. The fingers laced through his hair and his own came in contact with the harsh material of the shirt. “One normally undresses before showering.”

 

“Then undress me,” Thor growled out the order before capturing the pouting lips in a rough kiss. The coppery taste was sweet in his mouth, tangy. It wasn’t his own, the pressure was lessened. The hot tongue dipped inside to sample the mix of blood and saliva; probing for him to open. He let it in, taking control . The material wanted to cling to his wet skin. Assisting in removing the shirt meant halting the kiss. As soon as it cleared the forehead, Thor sought out the mouth once more. 

 

How was he to concentrate on doing anything? Loki fumbled with the tie string that was keeping the pants up. Returning the kiss was taking all of his focus. Finally, it wasn’t his hands that got the knot undone and pushed the barrier down. The wet clothing was tossed in the corner and forgotten. There was no attempt to fuck, the arms returned to encase his back. It left nowhere to place his own arms but around the broad shoulders. It was his turn to get a handful of thick hair. 

 

It felt like a lifetime had gone by since the last time he had held the lithe body close. Thor panted into the open mouth, both needing to breathe for a moment. The words he wanted to say wouldn’t come. For days he had thought of what to say, emotions from fear, anger, and despair had escalated then left to simmer. Common sense said that Loki would return because he had left Freya in his care. That hadn’t eased the worry or the fear of what kind of state his brother would return in. Knowing that Loki had left to be alone, didn’t make it easy to let it happen. He had wanted to rush after him and convince him to return home. Then his father had repeated the same words, ‘Let him come to you.’ 

 

‘A good king admits when he is wrong.’ Wise words, some of the last his mother had spoken to him. Loki wanted to apologize for everything, to ask that he be forgiven. He had been wrong to react the way he had and continued to do so. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Shhhh…. It’s alright.” As long as he came home. Thor placed a chaste kiss on the split lip. It was done. They could talk about it later, for now he just wanted to hold him. The click of the door had woken him, and he hadn’t seen anyone in the room. In desperate hope, he had rushed to see if Loki had stepped inside the joined room. Seeing the discarded clothing on the floor, he had yanked the curtain aside without thinking. 

 

“Give us some privacy,” Loki nibbled on the shell of the ear, heading for the earlobe. Even if they weren’t going to make it to that point, they shouldn’t risk one of the other two waking and spotting them. The hand awkwardly reached behind to block them from view. There was little to no room between and the hard cock was digging into his stomach. Feeling the evidence that he was wanted, it increased his own need, but all he received was another kiss. One that continued, a quick breath here and there, but the tongue constantly delved inside to explore. The lapping made the ache intensify but neither made the move to further things. 

 

This was what he loved, what he craved, the passion that was all Loki. Thor could feel the hunger that matched his own. The need to come together, it was killing him to deny it. He wanted to feel the tight heat wrapped around him. “I want to be inside you.”

 

“Yes,” that was all the coaxing he needed. Loki used the shoulders for support and lifted his legs, the strong arms catching them halfway up. His weight was lifted the rest of the way and then brought down. It took a moment of roaming before the tip of the cock aligned perfectly and then began to push in. Pain and pleasure consumed his thoughts, every nerve that made him feel. The gasp of appreciation was done directly into the nearby ear. The length settled deep and stopped. More petting as he got accustomed to the stretching. “Husband, I beg of you.”

 

By the Gods, speaking those words would grant Loki anything he wanted. Thor braced them both before moving. It was agonizingly slow, but each time he pushed deep the harsh cry filled the air. He wasn’t being rough or fast, and he too got caught up in the moment listening to the screams. His cock was throbbing, the wet sheath massaging the girth. His lover was still incredibly tight after the numerous times he had already been taken. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Loki felt the flesh tear beneath his fingernails. It was more than the onslaught of white hot pleasure that came each time his spot was struck. It was having the man inside him once more, being given the gift of being intimate. The idea that it was Thor driving the huge cock balls deep and starting to fuck him with such wild abandon. The wall was hard and unforgiving against his back and the sound of flesh colliding echoed in the small space. “Thor! Please!”

 

Please what? Go faster? Harder? Slow down? There was no specific order to tell him what was wanted. All he knew was that Loki was clawing the hell out of his back and he was about to orgasm. He wanted to please but the screams weren’t telling him much. What did Loki need, what did he want? “Tell me what you want, Love.”

 

That. A tear managed to fall and he hid his face into the muscular neck. Loki almost choked on the emotion that served to heighten the pleasure. He screamed out one last time as the orgasm took hold. The clamping was done around the pulsing member as both found release. Minutes passed, breath calmed, and neither moved. It took that time to get a hold of the lump that remained. There was no reason for the need to cry, yet his throat ached. “I’m sorry. I…”

 

“You’re home, that is all that matters.” They would deal with everything else tomorrow. The legs were released but he didn’t move away. The arms were still wrapped tight and Loki’s face was buried. “You must be exhausted. Let’s get you dry and into bed.”

 

“Um,” their bed. Right, it was occupied, and they had just gotten loud. Loki let go. The water kept his tears from being noticed and Thor stepped out. It gave him a few minutes to quickly remove the remaining dirt and sweat from his skin. With just a towel around the waist, the blonde walked towards the entryway and looked into the room. Had they woken the others up? The water was turned off, the cool air hit his skin standing there naked. Getting out, he reached for his own towel. It was being wrapped around when Thor returned, “Are they awake?”

 

“Yes and no,” Thor chuckled at the dismay that crossed the beautiful features. “Father took Freya to her room the moment we woke him from the noise. She is resting peacefully.”

 

“And Father?” Was the man still in the room? Had he remained behind so they could finish the discussion? Loki knew what needed to be said but at the moment he felt too drained. What he wanted to do was go to sleep and forget all his problems. 

 

“Leaving as we speak. He came back to make sure that you were alright.” He had also asked what were the chances of speaking to Loki tonight. Thor had insisted that it be done tomorrow, that Loki needed to rest and recover. The scoff had been funny. He knew what went through the old man’s mind. If someone needed to rest, you didn’t fuck them. “Come, we can speak once we are in bed.”

 

Not until the process of drying his hair was finished. The moisture was soaked into the thick material. The longer he stood, the more of the thick residue tried to seep out of his backside. Loki did sit down on the edge of the mattress. They were alone in the room, but for how long? The moment the sun came up, their daughter would burst in. She would seek out the father she knew was here in order to wait on the one that had gone missing. “How is she?”

 

“Worried and trying to hide it,” the towel was removed to scrub his hair. Most of it had   
managed to get wet. “I told her you went to visit a friend but would return as soon as you could. She has missed you, as have I.”

 

“You went years without seeing me, I’m sure a few days weren’t that trying.” Each day had been hell for him. One hadn’t gone by that he hadn’t thought of the brother he had left behind. Often his father would enter his thoughts, his mother more. 

 

“It is not the passing of time, it is the knowing that my spouse was lingering elsewhere when he should have been home.” There was much he could protect him from, but there was no way to protect him from what already was. Resentment and anger lingered in the family. In order to get Loki to open up and begin to accept the love they had to offer, forgiveness must be found. Sadly, it wasn’t something he could order done or demand. It was something his love had to be capable of. “We will not discuss what I felt whilst you hid on Tamra.”

 

Just as well, he hadn’t slept in days. Loki tossed everything onto the floor, to climb underneath the thin sheet. He was sure he hadn’t been that missed when he had been missing for all those years. The family he had left behind had carried on without him. Sinking onto the softness made him realize just how tired he was. “Who is that?”

 

“I’ll see,” Thor answered the timid knocking. Someone was trying not to be loud but insistent. Time for talk would be over and the lecture he had prepared would be for naught. Yelling wouldn’t accomplish anything and the relief he had felt was the only reason he hadn’t begun screaming immediately. Cracking the door, he eyed the tray, “Father?”

 

“I brought him something,” There was no telling how long the boy had gone without eating. Odin passed the tray over, noting that at least one of them was still unclothed. “Make sure he eats before going to sleep. I’m sure he has neglected himself.”

 

“Thank you,” Thor appreciated the gesture and slid the door closed. The one on the bed was already closing his eyes. They didn’t open even as he took a seat on the edge. Someone was trying to sleep. “Come, you need to wake up. Try to stay up for me, Love.”

 

“I’m not asleep,” Not yet. Loki peered at the tray that held soup and bread. The pitcher held what he needed, something cool to drink. A cup was poured for him, “I can do that for myself, I’m not ill.”

 

“And I can do it for you, so you will allow me to do so. Sit up and eat your food.” While he cleaned up the discarded laundry. Thor retrieved all that had been used, keeping an eye on the other. The bowl was partially cleaned before he returned. “The next time you wish to be alone, we will find you a room here in the palace. I don’t want you leaving like that again. You could have gotten hurt or worse.”

 

“I wasn’t aware that I needed your permission. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. You married me, not your human female.” He was a warrior, Loki didn’t like the tone. He would do as he pleased. 

 

“I am well aware of the fact that you are not her and don’t dare compare what I feel towards you with what I felt for another.” The relationships were different and the depth of his emotions for Loki went beyond anything he felt for anyone else. “I know you aren’t weak, but you are my queen and I will take the liberty to want to protect what is mine. You don’t have to like it, just accept it. Finish your dinner.”

 

“I’m done,” and the ache was returning. Loki frowned at how angrily the tray was grabbed and placed onto the bedside table. The slam echoed in the room, someone was pissed. Was it because he had brought up Jane? Feeling his own annoyance, he got comfortable on his side, giving the blonde his back. 

 

“No you don’t, Come here,” no? Thor sighed and gave Loki little choice. He reached out and yanked by the trim waist. Pulling Loki towards him aiming to bring him flush against his chest. The resistance made it difficult. “Don’t start, or you’ll receive the spanking you deserve.”

 

“Don’t threaten me, your words ring false. Damn you,” The reaction to having his backside slapped was to strike back. The back of his hand found a target, grazing the flaccid member. Most of the impact was absorbed by the very things needed for an erection. The hiss of pain had the correct effect, he felt horrible at such a low blow. 

 

“Dammit, are you trying to maim me?” That had been uncalled for. His balls weren’t there to be abused. A pop to the ass didn’t warrant having his cock crushed. Ignoring the slight throb, he used Loki’s distraction to finish pulling him back. “Strike me again, I will hold you down and do more than give you a gentle slap.”

 

“Slap me again and I will remove what makes you a king.” The embrace kept him from moving away. Not that he wanted to, Loki settled against the chest. He should apologize, “I apologize but it is not my fault it is impossible to miss.”

 

“I’ve yet to hear you complain about what I have to offer.” His laughter wasn’t appreciated he knew, but reminding him of the fact was humorous. Loki seemed to enjoy taking it, far more than any female ever had. It was nice not having to worry about whether or not he’d hurt his partner. “Just moments ago, you were more than happy with the size of it.”

 

“You’re incorrigible,” speaking of it was tactless. Should he deny it? It would be a wasted effort to do so. Loki closed his eyes, “you’re going to put me to sleep if you continue the petting.”

 

That was the purpose, so it was continued. Thor trailed the fingers along the ribcage to the hips then back. It was soothing for him as well, he enjoyed being able to touch. How could he not? His palm found the start of the curve, the luscious shape of the ass. Loki had such a nice ass, it was full, round, and soft. Thinking about what the inside of the attribute was like did things. Not even half an hour had gone by and his cock was hardening. 

 

“You are poking me with that thing,” was he to be assaulted? Loki smirked into the pillow hearing the growl as he shifted his bottom to rub along the length. Again? Someone was feeling randy tonight. “I don’t recall giving the inclination that I wish it anywhere near me. I am still displeased.”

 

“Displeased, you are displeased?” That wouldn’t do, not at all. That fucking tone, displeased him. Thor snorted and moved, getting to his knees. He gave no warning before pushing the hip towards the mattress, once on his stomach, Loki’s waist was grabbed and pulled hard. It brought the pale bottom into the air. Now on all fours, he gave the ass a hard whack. The skin tinged pink with the second impact. “You will learn to watch your tone.”

 

“Go fuck yourself.” The sneer was for show. Loki closed his eyes as not to show his true emotions. He had known what was to happen the moment he had been grabbed. Curious, he hadn’t put up any resistance to the treatment. He trusted Thor not to seriously harm him and hearing the voice go gruff, a mix between anger and lust, it was erotic. The hand came down a third time, and he found he wanted to be punished. “You hit like a woman.”

 

The next slap echoed and turned the flesh bright red. Thor felt some remorse at marring the beautiful skin. What got him was watching the smaller cock growing rigid from the treatment. Loki had bowed his head and wasn’t struggling to prevent it. Another pop to the opposite cheek and the moan wasn’t one of pain but arousal. His lover was getting off on it, if that was the case. He got directly behind the parted knees and aligned his cock. The head slid along the crease to come in contact with the wet opening. His grip found the trim waist to hold Loki in place before he roughly brought them together. It went in hard and unrelenting, bringing his groin flush against the abused ass. 

 

There was nothing gentle or caring about the way he was being treated. Loki placed his hands on the edge of the mattress to keep himself from flying forward. The hands were holding him but the force still jarred. On the next thrust the palm came down just as fierce. It stung but heightened the pleasure. The pain made his insides tighten in response, the cock felt too large for him. Two more strikes and his own member was dribbling onto the sheet. 

 

He liked it. Thor acknowledged the cries for what they were. This wasn’t for Loki’s benefit, it was to prove something. The relief was gone, as was the need to reassure himself. With it gone, the anger was reappearing. Even now, he wasn’t being taken seriously. Loki had left without saying a word, completely unconcerned about anyone’s feelings but his own. He couldn’t even discipline his spouse because Loki thought him a joke. He would be shown respect and he would be obeyed. 

 

“Ah!” It wasn’t the stinging of his backside that made him cry out. It was the strength that was applied to the thrust. Not even his spot found much pleasure in the prodding. Too direct and forceful, it was more painful than anything. There was still plenty of lubrication from himself and their previous session to keep him from being rubbed raw. The spanking had halted so the one giving could focus on the brutal fucking. Size alone caused some discomfort, with the inconsiderate thrusting, it was unbearable. 

 

Not another sound was uttered. Thor reached to latch onto the nape to stop any movement to help ease the entry. He made the passage take all of him to reinforce who Loki belonged to. It was time his bride realized that he was the dominant one in the relationship and he would accept nothing but complete obedience. Enough of his brother’s games and lack of compassion for others. 

 

“Stop,” the request was ignored. Loki clenched his teeth, refusing to cry out. There was nothing to enjoy, this wasn’t for him. This was a form of true punishment, one he didn’t want. The cock wasn’t stopping, not when the man had already gotten off recently. “Have you gone deaf, I said stop.”

 

“No, you will learn your place. You do not always get things your way.” And he wasn’t done. Days of waiting and worrying because one wasn’t considerate enough to care what his actions caused. Loki would be taught that his actions had consequences despite being his queen. Thor forced the knees further apart with his own. It lessened the force he could put behind each thrust but allowed for quicker movement. 

 

“Damn you,” Loki gasped at the difference the slight shift made. It was no longer powerful enough to make him want to castrate. The rapid, godly, thrusting was more gentle but THERE! It was so fast, it was as if the cock wasn’t moving since the pressure of it withdrawing never registered, but it had to be. The stimulation was present from the girth fucking him senseless. That was something he couldn’t complain about, except it being too much for the opposite reason. Without meaning to, his brother got him off. Through the orgasm it rocked inside as he screamed his displeasure at receiving it. The ache didn’t have time to ease before it began to burn anew. “I hate you.”

 

“Your problem,” not his. Thor heard the words and the weight of them settled in his chest. Hate or not, Loki started bucking back. By the time his own release neared, the raven was pushing back and riding his cock like a wild animal. So into it, he didn’t think Loki realized that he had stopped moving all together. He watched instead, using his hands to pry the cheeks apart. The hole was red from the abuse, the rim coated in a mix of both of them. “That’s it, make me cum.”

 

What did he care? He was taking his own pleasure from it. Inside was beyond sensitive by now making it easier to find what he sought. His groin burned from trying to force his body to obtain another orgasm so soon. It was there, building each time he did the taking. The hand coming around to grasp his forgotten cock was the final incentive. Just that slight touch and everything exploded. Only a few drops escaped, which caused the waves to grow and become one long horrifying moment of pleasure.

 

“Ungh,” his cock was being torn off. Thor let the orgasm come. The contractions made getting it out a chore. He was done and the clenching was trying to milk what he didn’t have to offer. 

 

It was over. Loki felt it leave his body and the hands left him. It took all the pride he could muster to crawl to the edge and climb off. The asshole plopped down like an injured mule. The content expression pissed him off. His place? He was his spouse, not his whore. “That will be the last time you touch me.” 

 

“Loki,” not this, he didn’t want to fight. Was it really worth getting upset over? Thor ran a hand through his hair and got to his elbows. Were they going to do this? “Come to bed, it’s been a long night. We can talk about things in the morning.”

 

“There will be no talking,” fuck talking. It accomplished nothing. He was done! What he felt was his problem? That said it all. What he felt was of no importance. The fact that Thor’s actions impacted his emotions meant nothing to the other man. If it were his precious Jane, the man would be doing whatever it took to soothe her bruised feelings. What the hell was he thinking? What was the point of having what he wanted when he didn’t really have it? What, so he had the man’s body? Was he to always be left wanting? What he wanted most he would never have. 

 

“Get in bed, I’m not going to ask again.” This was foolish. What had crawled up Loki’s ass now that he was out of it? “If you wish to have a tantrum then do so in the morning. It is late, and I will not fight with you.”

 

“Then don’t, but I will be sleeping elsewhere.” His old quarters weren’t in use. 

 

“Don’t you dare think of leaving this room. You are testing my patience,” Thor wasn’t going to deal with the childish behavior. So he had gotten a little rough, he hadn’t done any real damage, except to Loki’s ego. “Need I remind you that you took vows or am I not to be surprised that you will so easily forsake them.”

 

“You can take those vows and shove them up your human whore’s cunt.” So had Thor. What happened to the vows to honor him and treat him with love? That vow would never be kept. Proof came in how quickly his brother was to cross the bed and deliver a blow across his face. The words had been petty and spiteful, uncalled for. Saying them eased the hurt. No matter what that woman would have done, Thor never would have treated her as he had just done him. She would never be made to feel like a convenient fuck. It hurt, as much as the blow to his face had. Loki didn’t give Thor the honor of striking back. “My decision remains. I have already held up my end of the deal, you have an heir. I will also see about doing what is necessary to get the new shield working. If you do not wish for me to forsake my promise and leave, you will not come near me again. Don’t test me, brother.”

 

“Loki,” the words felt like a blow to Thor’s heart. Pride was the only thing that kept him from begging. Anger was what guided his reaction. “You think I will allow you to continue being my queen if you do not have the intentions of behaving as one?”

 

“Then don’t,” he didn’t want the position any longer. It would only bring more pain and rejection. “Think of me as an unwanted guest. One who will have nothing to do with you unless it concerns our daughter. I’m through with this farce.”

 

Farce? Had their time together meant nothing? Did he mean nothing? Thor stood open mouthed, letting it sink in. If Loki wanted to be treated like an unwanted guest, so be it. “If that is what you wish then go. You want that bed, then enjoy lying in it. You will seek out a room in the servant’s quarters. You will no longer enjoy the benefits of being my queen. I may not throw your ass in the dungeons, but you will not be treated any better than they. You are banned from coming to this section of the palace, unless it is to tend to Freya.”

 

“As you wish,” whatever. He had slept in worse conditions. It got him away from the king. How easy Thor gave in, he wanted to run. Instead, he reached for a robe. It was slipped on and the scoff caught his attention. 

 

“Leave, but I warn you. You aren’t to interfere with my concerns from this night forward.” Thor fisted his hands. “If you aren’t to be my queen then I will find someone else to see to my needs. Walk out that door and it is over.”

 

.  
.

Hope you liked, don't hate me. Next chapter: How Thor deals with the seperation AND Loki's reaction to some unsettling news.


	11. Ten: Compiling Problems

A/N: Now that I'm done dodging all the sharp objects, I'm going to go ahead and post this next chapter. Technically, I seriously only have a few chapters left to actually write on this fic. However, I do plan on adding a few things in each upcoming chapters so they won't be posted yet. I do appreciate what comments that I received for the last one. 

I want to apologize if the last chapter kind of gave anyone bad vibes. It was needed for the fic. I will be honest, I really didn't care for Thor's character in the first movie. I also think it is a bit odd that in the movie, we are expected to believe that he had this miraculous character change after spending only a few days with Jane. Sorry, no chick's pussy is that good and it sure isn't made of gold. Sure, he realized a few things but we are talking about over a thousand years that made up his personality. A few days is not going to make that huge of an impact. Before he was exiled we got to see some of how he treats Loki. And just from that, we can take a wild guess at the rest of it. Hell, Loki was more concerned about the others when they were outnumbered on Jutonheim. Even though he was jealous of Thor and how shitty Thor possibly treated him, he didn't want him to die. Or the others. Think about it. He could have cast an illusion to show himself dead, let the Jutons kill everyone else, that would have taken care of Thor and the others. And then the blame would have still been placed on Thor's shoulder. Instead, he tried to convince Thor to leave. What did he say, that Loki needed to learn his place. Indicating that he didn't have to listen to a damn think Loki had to say. Like fuck you, I don't give a damn if you or they die as long as I get to keep fighting. I also read comments about the last movie, about how Thor didn't even think or inquire about his friends (the three). There was some debate, that he didn't have time to consider them blah blah. He fucking knew that he had left two of them waiting at the Bi-frost. So common sense should tell him that the moment Hela went through, they were dead. That didn't cross his mind it seems when he landed in the dump. It should have after being friends with the three for CENTURIES! Shit, my best friends are there waiting, damn, they are so dead. Did not sit well. 

Done with my rant, just saying it is going to take some shit before he realizes what a complete asshole he is and get rid of centuries of seeing Loki as below him, certainly not his equal. Brother maybe, but he has some issues. I promise, it will be the last and only time Thor does anything like marital rape. So please, continue reading to see how it turns out. Thanks and don't forget to comment. 

 

Chapter Ten

 

.  
.  
.

(Very, very, very small time skip. Just a few weeks, nothing major here)

 

If someone else looked at him with pity, he was going to kill them. Loki nodded at the servant that had the nerve to shake her head as he passed. What was their problem? It wasn’t like he was asking them to wait on him. He should still be happy since he had just spent time with his daughter but the moment she was out of view, it all came back to him. It was his own doing. He had walked out on the marriage and Thor had warned him. What did he think was going to happen? That his leaving would make the man realize that he cared for him? That it would force Thor to realize what an inconsiderate brute he had been? That it would make the man come to learn that he was the king’s equal? Just because he preferred to take bottom didn’t make him inferior. That was the problem since they were children, Thor had been raised to believe that he was better. Centuries of being treated as better had cemented the idea into that thick skull. Keeping his word had done the opposite, his brother was thriving without him. The coldness grew each day he knew that another had taken his place. So simple for someone else to climb into Thor’s bed. 

 

The first week everyone had spoken of how he had taken a room near the kitchens. The second week there was talk of the king being in a horrible mood. The third week the gossip had been all abuzz about how the king had taken a lover after discarding the queen like trash. He had heard the rumors, Sif was sleeping with him these days. The woman had been caught riding the king while their child slept down the hall. It would explain the bitch’s cocky smile. 

 

Three months and he had been regretting the decision since the first week. He had spoken out of anger and humiliation. Dammit, he should have known. Doing so had been given his brother what he wanted. Thor now had the position as king, the stone, an heir, and the freedom to do as he pleased. Each night the tears came, making him weak, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wept in the privacy of his room and none cared to worry over his health. The only one to notice that something was wrong was the one that loved him. Freya asked why he looked so sad. He claimed it was all because he was tired and had a lot to do. He did have a lot on his mind but that wasn’t the reason for his waning health. 

 

“Queen Loki,” the guard on duty nodded and allowed him to pass. This was the third time he had visited the station. It was located next to the palace in the heart of the city. The tower was built to be the tallest for a reason, at the top was the stone he had handed over. The shield was in place and keeping Thor’s home from being attacked. Its strength had been tested already. An unknown fleet of ships had shown up from the direction of Jutonheim. They hadn’t been able to penetrate the shield and had fled seeing the massive army gathering. 

 

The lift was taking him to the top. It stopped putting him alone with the coveted jewel. This was what his brother wanted, all he had ever wanted. Now was different because his brother seemed to hold love for the child he had created. Loki hated being jealous of his own child, but he made sure to never take it out on her. Part of him was happy that she was loved by her father. It chilled him to the bone to realize that he meant nothing to the same person. 

 

His situation was direr than he had thought it to ever become. He was truly the unwanted guest he had suggested he become. The wave of dizziness swept over him as he placed a hand over the stone. Last month when he had fainted during the transference, he had known something was wrong. Doing so today was having the same effect, his vision swam having the power drained so rapidly. Taking deep breaths, he endured the weakness. 

 

No sooner than the glow was at max, the strong urge to vomit struck. The bland meal came up to tarnish the waxed floor. His stomach and throat burned once he was done with the removal. It was getting worse and he’d give it two more months before he would be unable to power the stone to max. More trips would be needed to keep it up. His sole purpose of being in Asgard was going to be his undoing. Would the two care when he explained the reason behind it? 

 

He could continue to charge it completely, but it would impede his magic when there was something else drawing from his health. The child that had begun to grow was draining his strength and making him weak. It was hard to sleep from the depression and the raging emotions. Eating was done but half the time it was coming back out. If one were to pay attention they would realize that most of his meals weren’t digested. The weight loss had his clothes starting to hang. His first time carrying hadn’t been as severe as this one. 

 

Telling Thor would need to be done, somehow. Loki had no idea how to approach the subject. He had no idea how to approach the man. Whenever they crossed paths when he went to tuck Freya in, it was like he wasn’t there. Thor hadn’t once acknowledged his presence since that night. Their father spoke politely on occasion, but that was all. He had learned his place finally. 

 

“Shit,” he would have to send someone to clean up the mess or leave it. He’d leave it, no one else came up but him. Stepping on the lift and riding it down didn’t help his stomach. The jolt at the bottom made the acid slosh around. The trip back to the palace didn’t take long enough. Many of the guards paused in whatever tasks they normally performed seeing his entrance into the throne room. Cutting through was the quickest route back to his shabby quarters.

 

It was time to head back to his room and pretend he was content with his lot. To pretend that seeing the two laughing together didn’t break his heart. The clawed fingers were toying with the blonde locks and it was being allowed. Thor went as far as to grab the hand and kiss the palm. It was disheartening, and the rush of negative emotions made him sway. He had been warned, he just hadn’t wanted to believe it. What wasn’t to be believed? In the middle of the damn throne room his lousy spouse was showing affection towards another in front of dozens. 

 

If the other rumor was true, it would be a race to see who would bless the king with his second child. How could he expect the father to be happy about the one he carried when he had another on the way with a woman he wanted? Thor held great affection for the woman warrior, what did the man feel for him? Nothing, so would this child be wanted? Most likely not. Even knowing that, he couldn’t bring himself to take the necessary actions to abort the pregnancy before it was too late to do so. Where did that leave him? 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Their first meeting as a couple, coming only two weeks after giving into the attempts. Thor placed a hand on the lower back of his new lover and directed the way to the council chambers. They both knew the way, yet the impulse was to prove a point. The guard had announced the arrival of three and claimed that it was urgent. He had sent a squad to the outer regions of Asgard to inspect a disturbance. Whatever situation he would find, he could handle on his own, but he had promised Sif that he would try. After what he had done, he owed it to her. 

 

The double doors were open to the room and his most trusted were sitting at the table. Volstag was the only one sampling the ale that had been brought to the table. Splendid, things had been rearranged to his exact orders, placing two of the chairs at the head of the table. It would place Lady Sif and he at the head with the four taking the circular section to sit around them. It had constructed to seat two lead positions, as per his orders the moment he had returned. It was but a small step in order to make his new spouse comfortable and made to feel equal in the marriage. That effort had been wasted. “Drink lightly my friend, we have much to discuss.”

 

“Only my third pint,” Volstag belched and leaned comfortable back in the chair. It wasn’t his place to rehash the report, he’d leave that to those with speaking skills. He would nod or grunt when he felt like giving his opinion. 

 

Sif smirked at the confounded expression of the bearded lush. The seat was pulled out for her to take a seat and then pushed in, someone was trying to be a gentleman and it would have been endearing if she weren’t having second thoughts. It was still amusing to watch the others watching their king behave like a devoted spouse and she not his wife. They were all of like minds, believing that Thor was going beyond what was called for. She however, knew exactly why he was going to the extra length of making her feel welcome. 

 

“Good evening, my lady.” It had a strange ring to it, Fandral knew the place had been designed for the queen in mind and it seemed wrong to see the woman sitting there. Loki wasn’t his favorite, but it rubbed him wrong. He didn’t have to like the queen, and a part of him did, to know that Sif didn’t belong in the seat. He didn’t care how drunk the arse had been, the entire situation was a horrible mistake. Continuing was only going to make things worse, but it wasn’t his place to lecture another grown man on the tragedies of being a dumbass. 

 

“Evening, Fandral.” Sif spared a glance at the other two that merely nodded. Just as well, she didn’t need their approval. They had no idea what their king was going through and she was only trying to help. He had begged her to help the pain go away and she was doing just that. Whatever Loki had done or said had gravely wounded him. Something was eating away at their king, she only wanted to ease some of that pain.

 

“We promised the princess that we wouldn’t miss tea time so what did you find?” Thor plopped down in the seat, reaching out to take a hold of the empty hand. The long fingers flexed at the pressure of his own. 

 

“Of course,” Fandral noted the linked fingers and sighed. “We went to the exact location where the disturbance was felt and found what looked to be the remnants of a battle. What we found we brought back to be examined. The remains were unlike I’ve ever seen, except for one.”

 

“One?” Sif inquired, curious at unknown remains. If the three hadn’t seen it before, then it had to be from another of the realms. Or possibly elsewhere. They all knew there were other worlds amongst them. Odin had stopped at the Nine, there was no telling what else lived within distance.

 

“Yes, the only identifiable corpse was that of a Juton.” Hogun had confirmed the race. That left to question why one would have crossed the borders. He didn’t think a single Juton had killed all those they found either. There had to have been more, they just weren’t lucky enough to die as well.

 

“If there was one, then there was more.” Thor was glad they had come immediately to him. If there was one giant, then there had been more at the battle. That did leave the question as to why they had crossed over to begin with and why hadn’t Heimdall sensed it? “Were you able to tell which direction they went after the battle?”

 

“That’s just it, they went home.” Fandral waited for Valstag to be stupid and make a similar comment as he had upon finding the corpse. Finding the Juton the first thing his friend had thought to accuse was their new queen. Loki was a lot of things, what he wasn’t was a complete monster. To invite trouble would be putting the princess in danger. One only needed to see the two together once to know that Loki was a great parent. That child was spoiled and dearly loved by both the parents in her life, especially by Loki. Any man would be lucky to find someone like that to bear his children. “From what we determined the unknown group entered our territory and then encountered the Jutons. It is as if the Jutons crossed to slay the group then left.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Thor didn’t like it. Why would they cross over if not to attack? The race was fallen and divided since Loki had killed his paternal father and their king. The answers lie in discovering the identity of the group that had been attacked. “Unless the group originally came from Jutonheim and they simply gave chase.”

 

“No, they came from a different direction than the border.” Fandral knew what they had found. “The group was headed in the direction of Asgard and the Jutons intercepted them.”

 

“Then the answers lie in discovering where the other group originated from.” Thor squeezed the hand feeling the nervous twitch. Hearing that the race of giants had crossed their borders again stirred memories of another time when they had crossed and attacked. A time he didn’t care to remember. Not only had he acted recklessly, now he could look back and see that his actions had caused his brother to turn on him. The way he had always talked down to Loki, making it known that he thought himself better. So easy it was to fall into the frame of mind, especially when he got angry. It was understandable that Loki had completely come to hate him. “Come, we will take a look for ourselves.”

 

“Very well,” must she be treated like a frail woman? Sif allowed it, the hand on her elbow as they stood. It was Hogun that walked with them. The smell was the first indication that they were close. Bad meat, it made her stomach coil in disgust. The doors were open wide, possibly to allow fresh air inside the room. She didn’t care if it made her seem weak, she placed a sleeve over her nose. 

 

“That is horrible,” Thor swallowed the bile rising at the stench. Yeah, that would explain the smell. The examiner was hacking into a bin and another had her head sticking out of the window. “Is that what I think it is?”

 

“Yes,” the examiner groaned and wasn’t sure how to proceed. They needed to see what it was, but the stench was getting to him. “I’m so sorry, we merely turned him over and out it came. However, that indicates something extraordinary.”

 

“Pray tell, how having it leaking innards all over the table is extraordinary?” Thor didn’t laugh when he was left alone to see to it. Sif’s face had gone pale before she had exited. He took the time, while the examiner puked another helping into the bin, to get a closer look at the creature. It wasn’t an animal, just another race. The head was shaped like any other, the rest of the body was equal in size to the Jutons. The difference was the skin, it was covered in scales. “He has a tail.”

 

“Yes, he does.” As lead examiner, the man opened a jar and dashed the ointment beneath his nose to assist with the smell. The king was here, and it was his job to answer any questions. “It is definitely a he, the genitals are retractable.”

 

“What made you decide to slice him open?” That could have waited. Was that vomiting in the hall? He wanted to rush to check hearing the noise, but Sif wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment. It would make his new lover feel weak, being unable to withstand the smell. Hell, he was having trouble keeping his food down, and he would boast to the fact that he had never in his life smelt anything close to this strong. 

 

“I didn’t, I was searching for a cause of death. Lord Volstag said the other three were missing their heads, which is why they brought this specimen in. Whatever species this is, their anatomy is very unique. The scales that adorn their flesh acts like an armor and at first the only uncovered area I could find was the genitals. Even that is covered until slight pressure is applied…”

 

“Skip that part,” he didn’t want to know what kind of pressing or prying had been done to get the male genitals to come out. Thor was more interested in why there were guts starting to dangle and hit the floor. They were black with chunks of red, he was going to be sick as well. “Get to what I need to know.”

 

“Alright, after hearing that the others were decapitated I examined the head. They have two weak spots in their armor. At the very top of the throat there is an area that isn’t covered, which is why they were beheaded. This one had a vertical cut going right up the abdomen, another weak area. But what is extraordinary is that it is so small it can’t be seen. So whoever killed this one knew exactly where to strike to penetrate the skin and right down the middle. After the blade was extracted, the scales lapped back over the incision, and when I began to inspect, that is the outcome.”

 

“Then the Jutons knew of this weakness.” The giants had known exactly how to slay them. That meant allies or longtime enemies. Why kill allies to prevent them from reaching Asgard? Something was stirring, and they had no idea who was ally or foe. Both could be enemies, “Do you know why it smells like this?”

 

“It is rotting meat,” the examiner looked for something to shovel up the bloody parts. “What you smell is the contents of its stomach. I’d say that whatever it is, it is a scavenger.”

 

“That explains it,” Hogun cleared his throat from the doorway. Rotting meat inside a stomach, decaying slower and mixed with bile. It could also be the bowels, shit created by rotting food. “Um, if you are done. I think we should get Lady Sif some fresh air, she does not look well.”

 

“Puked, huh?” The smell hadn’t been that horrible. Thor left the room to see what Hogun meant. Sif had taken a seat after vomiting and was out slumped against the wall. Everything that had been eaten at breakfast was on the floor. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Is this wise?” Fandral wanted to go back. This was asking for trouble and his king was being reckless; again. He got it, Thor didn’t want Loki involved in this. They needed answers to the group that had tried to invade. 

 

“No, but it is the only way.” The new shield was up and at max strength. Loki had kept his promise and was seeing to Asgard’s defenses. Thor wasn’t going to ask Loki for his opinion on the matter. He would go himself and find out why the giants had crossed over. He had nothing to say to the other. 

 

Thor gave the nod to Heimdall to activate the Bifrost. They were going to Jutonheim. Not to invade but to speak to whoever was leading. He wasn’t going for a fight but ask about what they had found. There would be no war as long as the giants didn’t wish for revenge. They would not be allowed to invade Asgard again. The timing disturbed him. Decades without hearing anything from the race and not long after his brother’s returns, they had crossed the border. 

 

“This is a bad idea,” Volstag said his piece. Why him? If the giants decided to attack, the battle would be vicious. The Bifrost activated, sending the three of them to Jutonheim. Why couldn’t Hogun have come in his place? “Told ya this was a rotten idea.”

 

“It was,” Thor admitted it. This wasn’t what he had in mind. The moment they landed, they were facing dozens of weapons and an army. Close to a hundred were gathered around the old temple and all looking in their direction. What had they interrupted? This wasn’t a dwindling race and a fight would be risking death. They were outnumbered greatly, “Uh, hello.”

 

“And he says hello.” Volstag rolled his eyes. They were going to die! The giants weren’t attacking yet, but they didn’t appear happy to see them either. What was happening here? They were rebuilding and thriving without a king. There was no division amongst these people.

 

“Thor Odinson,” the voice boomed, rolling over the area like thunder. A large giant was amongst those coming from the temple. Others moved to allow the male Juton a clear path. 

 

“Heimdall, bring us back if this goes bad.” He wasn’t going to fight. Thor watched the giant stroll towards them. They weren’t going to move, lest their movement be seen as aggressive. He had come to speak, nothing more. 

 

“Bad? Why would your crossing our borders turn bad?” The giant stopped short but indicated that the others should lower the weapons. “What other reason do you have but to cause war?”

 

“I didn’t come to fight. My intentions are not violent, and I beg but a moment of your time.” Just to talk about what may be a common enemy. Thor coaxed the two to relax, “Are you the one in charge?”

 

“For now, you may call me Agan.” 

 

“Agan,” he nodded. Thor could see the difference in the outskirts. The people were busy and coming together. Was it this Agan, was he the new king? “I come in regards of learning that a group of your men crossed the border approximately ten days ago. My scouts came upon a battle with one of your warriors left dead on Asgard soil.”

 

“We did not cross to bring war to your people.”

 

“I am not accusing you of seeking it out. However, you did cross and if the intent was not to invade, then why? Who did you battle on my lands?” That got a reaction from many. Some of the warriors spat on the ground and others tensed at the mention of the fight. They knew something, “The group did NOT invade Jutonheim, they were headed to Asgard. Now, tell me why you would attack strangers headed to my kingdom.”

 

“Enemies!” Agan spat as he said the word. “Not of Asgard but of the Juton, once. That has changed with the coming of our new king. We crossed your border to strike down our enemy before they could do the same to us. We wait as the ancients have commanded, but the Vere would finish what the House of Odin has begun. They know we now wait for our king and would eliminate him before he can lead us in prosperity.”

 

“Why would they enter my borders?” Thor registered that these Vere were the enemy. The Vere, a race of demi-gods that were more akin to lizards than men. He had never seen one before now and he didn’t relish seeing another. They were best left in fairytales. And the Jutons had a new king. “Why would they risk war by coming unwanted into Asgard?”

 

“They were sneaking into your city to eliminate our king before he is born. We can sense it, the one our ancestors promised to us. The balance in power has shifted, and we aren’t the only ones that can feel it.”

 

“Why would the Vere think your king is in Asgard?” Fandral asked what they were all thinking. There was only two of the blood in their kingdom. Loki wouldn’t be considered their king despite being born from the previous one. Being ‘born’ could apply to a rebirth of sorts if the man were to change his mind about taking his place with his own kind, it wasn’t going to happen. The Vere wouldn’t have to worry about their new queen wanting to help the Juton. There was always the princess, but she was a girl, and she took more after Thor. She couldn’t be a king and she wasn’t old enough. Had they managed to hide one of their people?

 

“Because he is,” Agan smiled at the Asgardian king. The ancestors had spoken to him and their king would come to them one day. It may be centuries, but their savior would come to lead them. “May I tell you a story?”

 

No, he didn’t want to hear a story. Thor took a step back at the smile. What was the giant going to say? An unborn Juton king in Asgard? There was only one Juton in Asgard and that one was currently having brunch with their daughter. Loki wouldn’t be having any more children, he wouldn’t allow it. Let it be known that a man was spending time with his spouse, the man would die the next hour. 

 

“In a time of war, we begged those that had fallen before us to show us the way. Sacrifice the king’s newly born babe upon the temple, they did say. With this sacrifice our future will be assured with the death of one and the birth of another. It has come to pass! The Queen of Asgard shall one day bless us with the greatest king Jutonheim has ever known. A warrior of unimaginable power, one that will love the people. They strike before it can come to pass, before this child can be born.”

 

“Heimdall, Heimdall, open the Bifrost, NOW!” Thor shouted in earnest. It couldn’t be true. He waited for it, willing himself not to strike the smile off the giant’s face. A child that would one day be born of Asgard. They would strike before it could be conceived. For some prophecy they would attempt to slay his daughter before she was old enough to even think of bearing a child. 

 

They were home and he longed to go back and start a fight. Thor did the best next thing, he struck the wall. Those things were threatening his family. No matter what happened, he would never allow her to grant them a king. She wouldn’t be having a child for their benefit. “I want the guards doubled immediately.”

 

“But the shield,” Fandral inquired. Wasn’t that enough?

 

“I don’t care, do as I say. I won’t risk those things getting in here and laying one hand on my child. You will go and spread the word, she is to have the protection of the people. I won’t lose her, is that clear.” It was all he had left. Thor knew he couldn’t bear the loss of both of them. He had already lost Loki, losing his daughter would kill him. “Go, I’m going to go see her.”

 

.  
.

 

Note: No, I will go ahead and tell you, Sif is NOT pregnant and she will not get that way in my fic. That rumor is just gossip by the staff. This chap was just a brief glimpse into a mistake Thor has made, more in future chapters. No, I'm not going to have him forming any real attachment to her. I sure ain't going into any sexual scenes. Blah! All will come out soon. As far as Loki being in the family way again. They were together enough nights before Thor was an assbutt, and it has been over forty or more years since Loki gave birth to Freya, even though she still looks like a small child. Also, it is needed for my plot, sorry. They fucked probably close to a dozen or so before things went bad, very possible when you doing it every night and Thor is too stupid to wear a rubber. Please comment for me.

 

Next chapter: Loki has lunch with his daughter and discovers he has an admirer. Thor pisses more than one person off.


	12. Eleven: Requests and Respect

A/N: More of Thor being an idiotic asshole and talking out of his ass. Which means more angst for Loki, sorry. I know my Thor is gonna piss some off, don't hate me. The only promise I can give is that he will seriously regret his actions before long and will realize how he is fucking up. Also, Odin won't be interfering just yet. He and Loki still aren't on the best of terms and Loki has his pride. And Odin would realize the hardest lessons one must learn is the ones you have to learn on your own. 

 

Please comment, and give kudos, it feeds the muse. 

 

Chapter Eleven

.  
.  
.

 

“More?”

 

“No, love,” Loki declined the piece of fruit, he couldn’t eat another bite. Meals would have to be light for the next few months. He definitely didn’t want the spread that had been heavily applied to the baked pastry. His stomach would bring up the too rich food. “You go ahead and eat.”

 

“Kay, but you read.” The book was tapped, “I listen.”

 

“Make sure to eat more than the sweets.” Or he’d have to lecture the cook on placing such things on the tray. He didn’t want her to eat only junk during meals. They both took to leaning against the headrest. The planned picnic had been taken in his room when he had begun to feel lightheaded. She hadn’t questioned the location change or his lack of appetite. It was hard to focus on reading when his mind was constantly going to the obvious. His own daughter was complaining about the time Thor was spending with Sif. 

 

Knowing his place wouldn’t prevent him from being a good parent. His daughter would never come to doubt his affections. Not even when the new babe was born, she was his first. He would end up raising two children in a divided home. As long as both were loved equally. “I can’t eat that but thank you.”

 

The knock interrupted the reading. Loki squinted as the door was opened and his daughter jumped up in delight seeing her father standing in the doorway. The excited tale of their picnic in the bedroom had the tears forming. As a child, she still didn’t understand what was taking place. Didn’t understand the reason her parents barely spoke to each other. Unable to look at the two, both eyes remained on the page. 

 

“Did you really eat all that?” Thor lifted the weight and held her close. The chatter was nonsense, talk of how she wanted to share her food with the donkey in the book. He refused to look longingly at the figure on the bed. If he were to look long enough his resolve would waver and he’d be a bigger ass. An apology wasn’t going to fix anything. He was still confused at the sudden change in demeanor during sex. At first it had seemed that his lover was into the domineering behavior, then it has changed without warning. He wasn’t sure exactly where he had gone wrong. Instead of coming back to bed and speaking the matter through, Loki had demanded to be left alone, he would honor that. 

 

“I did, I did. Da helped me eat some but not the sweet stuff. We did three books.” Four fingers were held up to display how many they had read during their time together.

 

“I see, do me a favor and run along for a moment. I need to speak to him alone.” It needed to be done. He had to ask Loki to make sure the shield remained and there was the subject of not taking her anywhere out of the palace for the time being. The request wouldn’t be appreciated. 

 

What about? To brag? To tell him that Sif would also be taking his place in their daughter’s life? He’d kill the bitch before he let it happen. The woman may have Thor, but she would not take his daughter from him. The humming became a distant noise in seconds. She would go to her room and play. Still refusing to look up, he turned the page. 

 

“I need you to ensure that the shield remains at max at all times.” Thor knew Loki wouldn’t appreciate the next demand. “You will also make sure that Freya stays inside the palace at all times. You aren’t to take her outside.” 

 

“Excuse me,” was he being told what to do with his child? Loki looked up from the book, Thor was serious. “Am I to understand that you are telling me what I can do with my child? Afraid that I will take off with her? Which isn’t a horrible idea, it would give you the leave to replace her with your next bastard.”

 

“Don’t make me strike you and I would stop you if tried to take her from Asgard.” He wouldn’t allow it. He would chain Loki in a room or in the dungeons before that. “There has been an incident at the edge of our borders. A battle between Vere and Jotun. I just discovered that the Vere are trying to get into the city. They want her. Those from Jotunheim believe she is somehow their savior and the Vere want to eliminate her. They have tried once to sneak inside and will most likely do so again.”

 

“You honestly expect me to believe that?” The Vere? Why the hell would the frost giants believe that his child would want to help them in any way? He had slain their king, his own father, he wouldn’t spit on them. 

 

“I don’t give a damn what you believe. You will not risk her safety by taking her out of the protection of the palace.” The guards were under strict orders to not allow anyone to take her out. “Your safety is your own concern, but she is mine. You do what you want, leave if you wish, I care not, but I will not lose her due to your pride.”

 

“I ….. I understand, I will not put her at risk” The traitorous lump formed at the nod. Loki broke the brief eye contact to look back down at the book. It was a child’s tale, but it prevented him from having to continue looking at the blonde. The well of tears threatened to fall hearing the shuffle of feet and the closing of his door. He was left alone, just like that. Thor had gotten the needed promise from him and had left. Without a single word to ask how he fared. Nothing to indicate that his presence was missed.

 

Knowing and hearing the truth was crushing. It was worse than seeing the man being attentive with another. He had known all along that he didn’t hold a place in his brother’s heart. Thor had informed him before that he’d have no problem killing him if needed. The ship of being cared for as a sibling had sailed, now he was left to drown. The moisture rolled free, staining his cheeks. The beloved book was tossed to the floor.

 

The sob was contained in his hands. This was what he deserved. Why ever hope that forcing Thor to be with him that it would make the man come to love him? Lust didn’t stir the heart. His remained in a constant state of hurt. What did he have left? What reason did he have to continue on?

 

His children, they were all he had. He would live on to ensure the first born would be protected. Then he would give birth to the second in less than a year. He would give Thor a true heir for Asgard. He would bless the kingdom with a king. A fine son that would grow in his father’s image as a warrior and ruler. Asgard wouldn’t lack for strong leaders in the future. His own future no longer mattered. The man would never want him, but Thor would love the children he gave him. If that was all he could do, then so be it. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Another trip to the tower in as little as three weeks. The request had been sent via a letter through a guard early this morning. Loki was to check on the stone every two weeks starting as of today. The missive alerted him to that his issues were being noticed. Last time he hadn’t been able to power it to max and had left it so. The power was already diminishing to half in this short amount of time. The demand was clear, he was to go every week if necessary to keep it at max. The King’s orders were to be obeyed. 

 

Slipping on his boots, he prayed he would be able to do what was being asked. He didn’t feel up to fucking with the stone today. The entire night had been spent vomiting and little sleep had been allowed. The kitchen had sent him a tray, some kind of meal that had been cooked up for Lady Sif. It had been on his mind to toss the damn food into the hall and demand something else to eat. That would have taken time and he had been hungry. He should have gone with his first instinct and gotten rid of it. Whatever spices had been used caused the worst case of indigestion. The stomach ache had persisted for hours after he had finished getting rid of most of it. Not until he had puked up all the stomach acid a stomach could hold, did it start to lessen in the early morning. 

 

“Loki,” the fist stalled before coming down on the pale face. Fandral realized how close he had just come to striking the queen in his haste to catch him before he left. The eyes squinted in agitation at his arrival. “I mean, My Queen. Um, I offered to be the one to escort you to the tower this morning.”

 

Escort him?! What a fucking lie. Loki didn’t smother the scoff at the announcement. “What you mean is that no one else was willing to babysit me and your king has demanded that you tag along in order to give him a report the moment I am done. I have no need of an escort, I know the way.” 

 

“I know,” in truth Thor had asked which of the three wanted to be the one to start escorting Loki to the tower. Not only to make sure it was done, but to see if Loki was going to have a problem doing it so often. It was good to know that he wasn’t the only one that had noticed that the queen was starting to look paler than usual. At least, he assumed that was the reason Thor wanted him to report on Loki’s situation. “May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the tower?”

 

“If you must,” because he wasn’t going to waste his time debating with the man. Loki stepped out of his room to enter the hall. Having Fandral tagging along may cause problems if he suddenly had a spell. He would just have to make sure that any illness held off until he was alone. 

 

It wasn’t something Fandral was imagining. He had looked upon Loki enough to spot the changes. The normal garments were starting to hang on the frame. Already being slender than most, it was fairly easy to miss. Except the backside, that was still the same, so far. How could he not spare a glance downwards when royalty strolled so provocatively in front? He couldn’t possibly imagine what would compel Thor to choose Sif over the queen. Maybe Thor wasn’t an ass man, probably liked tits. The lady’s backside was thicker, but it was too broad. There was no actual curve, almost going straight from back to ass. Loki’s was smaller by far, yet it was perfectly round and firm. There was no way it wouldn’t feel good to give them a squeeze. 

 

Why were the hairs standing on his nape? Loki dared to believe that someone was glaring at him. His eyes swept the throne room as they strolled through. The guards were pretending that he wasn’t there. Was someone spying on him? He turned to ask the swordsman if he noticed anything odd. What the devil was the idiot staring at? “You should watch where you are walking, there is a column two feet in front of you.”

 

“What?” So there was. Fandral beamed a smile at the questioning look. Like he was going to admit that he had been checking out the queen’s bottom. His luck one of the guards would overhear and snitch to the king. “Thanks, lost in thought.”

 

“Seeing as those occurrences are few and far between, it is easy to see why you would lose normal mental capabilities.” Loki meant it as an insult because he was sure the escort had been inspecting his person. The harsh comment went over the blonde head and the laugh took him by surprise. It hadn’t been meant to stir mirth, he had meant to piss the idiot off, so he would leave. 

 

“True, I would never question your insight.” Fandral knew he could be clueless at times. He made up for it with heart. He was smart when he needed to be, he didn’t overstress his brain like some. “No matter how many times I have seen it, I am still impressed by the sheer size of that thing.”

 

“Yes, well, size does matter, despite what your lovers may tell you.” Another insult laughed at. What would it take to get the swordsman to stay behind? Loki was seething at how his words were falling on deaf ears. 

 

That was hilarious. Fandral continued to chuckle as he followed. Someone was in a mood, it was adorable. Clearly Loki did not want him here, too bad. The queen would realize he could give as good as he got. “Size is only an issue when you don’t have enough to get the job done. Having too much is clearly overcompensating for what one doesn’t have. The only thing I lack is the sense to realize when I’ve gone beyond the point of ensuring my lover is doomed to walk funny in the morning.”

 

That he had heard about. Loki didn’t reply to the boast. What could he say? He had been forced to sit at the table and listen to the four males boast about the women they had bedded the night before. The bitch Fandral had bedded had been serving them and clearly walking with a limp. Not the kind one gets from a bad knee, just a sore backside. That he could comment upon, “And you are the only male I know that goes for one place when the woman tells him that he can stick it anywhere he wishes.”

 

“And you are the only male that I know that noticed which area had her walking funny.” Fandral had let it slide when the others went on about having worn the pussy out. He’d only used it once before giving into the urge to sample elsewhere. The maid had gone for it, she hadn’t complained. 

 

Of course, he had. He wasn’t Thor or his other companions. It had taken seeing the poor woman try to sit down once to realize that the male had done some damage to her anally. It hadn’t been that shocking, some men liked anal, despite being into women. “And yet you allowed them all to believe that you’d done something else. Scared that my brother would be appalled that you prefer anal with your whores?”

 

“No,” that hadn’t been the problem at all. Fandral kept up with the quick pace. He didn’t care what the others thought of his sexual conquests. Even back then he had been picky about who he slept with, it had earned him many jibs over the years. By nature, he was bi-sexual, that he had no problems with. “It was being frightened that my future king would make the connection and realize that I had fucked her while imagining it was his younger brother beneath me.”

 

“ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I’M A WHORE?” The cocky shit, that was exactly what he was implying. Loki was taken back at the accusation. What else could it mean? He had called the woman a whore, implying that was what Fandral liked to fuck. By saying he had imagined it was him, it was calling him a whore. It stung, more than it should. He was a whore? Is that how they saw him? That was what his brother’s closest companions thought of him? That he had sold himself? Why wouldn’t they? He had done exactly that. Taken what Thor was offering him in exchange for sex. He had tried to take the position as queen, what came with it, and in doing so he had jumped in Thor’s bed. Only for a brief time, but it was what he had done.

 

What, wait, NO! That wasn’t what he had meant. Fandral wasn’t sure why that could have been taken from his confession. If Loki recalled that much about the evening, then he should also remember what the woman had looked like. She had been sporting shoulder length raven hair, tall and slender, her figure almost boyish. He had meant exactly what he had said, it was one of the times he had imagined what it would be like to have something with the prince. “I didn’t mean…”

 

“Like hell you didn’t. I order you to turn back. I don’t care what my brother has ordered you to do.” Loki was livid at the insult. He was a whore? What did that make their precious Lady Sif? In her right, most likely. The three would support the woman because they were all friends, and he always the outcast. “You take one more step to follow me and I will seriously consider forgetting what place you hold in HIS regards and kill you.”

 

That got the man to stop. Loki turned back around to finish the walk to the tower alone.   
Why should he allow anything the incompetent idiot said bother him? Their opinion didn’t matter, he cared for none of them. They knew nothing of him. All they had ever seen was Thor’s little brother, trailing behind like a lost puppy, eager for approval. No more, they could all rot with their king. 

 

The guard keeping an eye on the entrance didn’t dare speak seeing his expression. He took the lift, trying to calm himself. His head was beginning to ache, his blood pressure rising from the emotions. It was so easy for the damnable things to get riled these days. Be it to cry or to have the sudden desire to decapitate someone. This time he wanted to punch the man for speaking his opinion. 

 

Needing a couple minutes, he stood before the podium holding the relic. He needed to be calm in order to do the transfer with the least amount of backlash. It took a total of half an hour before he was ready to begin. Mind clear, he put his hands in place. It was second nature to allow his magic to flow steadily into the jewel. After minutes, he began to feel the strain. The damn thing was like a starving babe suckling at a mother’s breast. It was latched on and greedily sucking in what he had to offer up. 

 

Getting it to reach its peak was going to be difficult and he didn’t put it past Thor to send someone behind him to make sure he had done what had been ordered. What if he didn’t? Would the ass himself come to him and order him to get it done? Not wanting to deal with what-if, Loki let it continue to draw from him. As long as he had enough energy to make it back to his room to get some rest. 

 

Fandral remained silent as the lift stopped at the top. There was no reaction to his presence, the queen either didn’t hear him or didn’t care that he had decided to come check up on him after waiting for close to an hour. It was beautiful, the stone was shining bright from Loki’s magic. He had been told that it was the queen that powered the shield and the feat alone should instantly destroy any doubts any had about their queen being worthy of the position. 

 

It wasn’t going to happen. Loki tried to take a deep breath, he wouldn’t be able to complete it. It was close, but he couldn’t. The dizziness swept over hard and fast, his vision blurring in under a second. His fingers were pulled away from the stone, unable to give any more. It was good enough, he would have to come back in a few days to tend to it. Now, he had to focus on staying upright. If he couldn’t, how was he to walk back to his quarters? 

 

Fandral opened his mouth to ask if something was amiss. The groan filled the small space and he barely reacted in time to prevent the fall. His arms caught the upper back before the queen could fall back and strike his head on the hard floor. Something was wrong, Loki didn’t say anything as he turned him to rest gently on the floor, and squat to cradle the head in his arm. “Loki? Can you hear me?”

 

He could, he wasn’t deaf, just lightheaded. Loki groaned at the question, unable to make his mouth work to answer. He needed a few minutes to collect himself. At least he didn’t have the urge to vomit all over the twit. What was that feeling? The side of his face was being touched. What was he doing? 

 

What was wrong with him? Fandral couldn’t see any wounds and he was still conscious. He let his fingers come up to lightly touch the forehead and then the high cheekbone. There was no sign of a fever. Was this the result of making the queen constantly power the stone? He could only imagine what it took to constantly replenish the source. The shield covered the entire kingdom, always on. It was always pulling power from the relic, which was always replaced by their queen. Was this the reason for the weight loss and the loss of color? “It is stressing you.”

 

Yes, but he would manage. Loki didn’t want him running back to Thor with the news. Why had he bothered to follow him up? He was grateful for the catch, but that didn’t excuse his orders being ignored. “You disobeyed.”

 

“I did,” he had to. Fandral had meant to lie and tell Thor that all had gone well in the tower. After so long, he had grown concerned. A strand of raven hair was pushed from the damp forehead and the eyes opened in confusion. “My queen failed to return.”

 

Loki would have been touched, if the comment didn’t make him uncomfortable. Why was the man looking at him like that? He would have swatted the hand away if he had the strength to move. Being privy to the sort of stare before, thanks to Sif, he recognized it. Longing and something else. The touch was timid, unsure, but the eyes weren’t. Did he want to fathom the swordsman held some kind of emotion for him? Lust? Curiosity? Or something else? That would mean the earlier comment hadn’t been said to insult him. 

 

“Sshhh… don’t force yourself to explain anything.” Fandral didn’t need them. He could see what was happening. The mouth opened to speak, “Don’t. We both know you have done all you can for one day. I will escort you back when you are feeling more up to it, and I will simply report to the king that you have done as asked.”

 

He would? Loki choked on the scoff. The noblest of the three would lie for him? Yet, he couldn’t summon up a single reason why the one cradling him like a precious child would want to do anything for him. It would be an asset in his favor. Seeing as Fandral would be the one to continue escorting him to the tower, he wouldn’t have to hide the effects it had on him. A nod was given in thanks.

 

Good, because this wasn’t negotiable. As long as he was the one to come along to the tower, he could cover if it was needed. Fandral had faults, being blind wasn’t one of them. Thor was in a mood when it came to the queen. Pushing would only cause Loki to overdo it and grow weaker. Someone had to care, “We will remain here long enough for you to gather your strength and I will escort you back to your room. I insist that you get some rest if you don’t want others to figure out what is going on.”

 

.  
.  
.

Next Chapter: (Yes, I know the hormones are getting to Loki, I'm putting him through hell) Odin has a talk with one of his sons and Loki confronts Sif.


	13. Twelve: The Weeping

A/N: Okay, going to put this chapter up, it isn't that long, I originally had it with the next but it was kind of crammed, so am splitting it. Please comment for me when you are done reading either this chapter or the next. 

 

Warnings: None really, maybe a swear once or twice.

 

Chapter Twelve

.  
.  
.

 

The parade of guards echoed in the hall. The summons to the throne room coming moments after the arrival. The request to put in an appearance had arrived over three hours ago, one Loki had ignored. He had no desire to attend the meeting or to pretend that his presence mattered. His route would be taking him past the throne room, and beyond it. The view from the balcony, he could see the large group that had arrived on Asgard. Dwarves, from Nidavellir, possibly even led by King Eitri himself. Many things could have brought the race to Asgard. It did not concern him. What had him curious was the noise. 

 

Over three weeks had passed since he had seen the image of the king. Loki knew he was home and currently dealing with whatever had brought the dwarves to Asgard. He had little use for the small race, they were good for their skills at blacksmithing. It was possible that the kings were discussing a new arrangement for weapons. If the talk was of weaponry, why was someone weeping? The noise was annoying, irritating to the ears.

 

Getting close to the throne room, Loki gave a nod to the guards standing outside the entrance. He wouldn’t attend, but he wanted to take a peak inside. Thor would be in here handling the talks. He wanted to see what female was making that blasted noise. Could they not tell her to silence the sobbing? What she-dwarf was bawling like a child? Crying could mean that there was trouble in the other realm. Trouble, an issue that would demand that Thor honor the alliance and fight on their behalf. 

 

Definitely, the clunky armor surrounded the small army that had arrived. Loki recognized King Eitri as the one standing before his brother. They were speaking in hushed tones, he couldn’t hear them. Without going too close, he peered from around the column to get a better look at the situation. Fifty guards, all male, and then their king. Where was the woman? The sound was coming from the center of the entourage, then again sometimes their women had beards. None appeared to be weeping, despite having to wear that gaudy armor. His gaze swept towards the throne. Not only Thor, but their father was there. All three kings were completely focused on their meeting, unaware of his presence. 

 

“What would you have me do? Whatever possessed you to bring it here?” Thor’s question was directed at the dwarven king. “I truly wish we could help you but Asgard already has enough trouble without adding that to it. Perhaps you should throw it back where you found it.”

 

“We can’t. It will not allow us to dispose of it, we have tried. If anyone can wield the blade it is the king of Asgard. It requires a master, it craves one.” Eitri matched the booming pitch, crossing his arms. “Asgard must take possession of it. For Asgard it was created.”

 

“Long ago,” Odin hollered at the visitors. “It was returned by my father for a reason. Your ancestors unknowingly cursed the damn thing and that was why my father sent it back. You should have left it buried.”

 

Interesting, Loki leaned casually against the hard surface to listen. If the dwarves had forged something, it had to be a weapon. Those that had forged Mjolnir had arrived with something else. Could they not shut the confounding female up, it was getting difficult to understand the words now being calmly spoken. In order to hear, he would have to move closer and risk being seen. Was he the only one to find the racket disturbing?

 

A loud clunk echoed in the great hall. Loki spotted the golden case that had been deposited upon the stone floor. The guards moved away from it immediately and both kings were staring at the box, speaking once more in hushed tones. There were seals engraved upon the gold, and no visible locks. He noted them for what they were, locks. Whatever was in there, the dwarves didn’t want getting out. It was also where the damn sobbing was coming from. A child? A female child, that or a very small boy. 

 

“You will take IT from Asgard immediately, we have no place for it.” Odin spoke again, making the many guards jump from the animosity in the words. “You will bury it once more in the mines.”

 

It couldn’t be a child. Their father had called it an IT. One wouldn’t bury a living being in the mines. It had to be a weapon or perhaps metal. Eitri had said only the king could wield the blade. The case was four feet in length, long enough to contain a blade. If so, then it was the cursed blade that was making the noise. So loud, it was making his ears ring. Couldn’t they make it stop? IT was giving him a damn migraine. Loki lost it at the heart-wrenching sob that bounced around the room. “Whatever you decide to do, do it quick. It’s screeching is giving me a blasted headache. It can be heard clear across the palace.”

 

“What did you say?” King Eitri turned at the voice. The prince had joined them. The little giant that had once caused mischief in his forge. Or was it the queen these days? A queen that hadn’t bothered to take the vacant seat beside the king. A queen that was staring at their containment chest in dismay. He had come because the damn thing was causing strife in his home. Ever since the weapon had been accidently unearthed a week ago. Tales of the weapon once made for the first queen of Asgard had always been told to teach a lesson. Before they had forged the weapons used by both kings in front of him. The first attempt had been the blade sealed inside the coffin. It had been cursed by one of the blacksmiths that had wished to kill the queen of that time. His people knew the story, it had been meant to curse Queen Bestla. For the brief time she had wielded the blade, she had fallen into a state of depression. The queen had almost killed herself and those close to her. The blade carried the sorrow of all those Bor had slain. 

 

“Need I repeat myself?” Loki inwardly cringed at the hollering from within. The crying was escalating, crying as if the person inside was having her heart broken. A feeling he could empathize with, yet that didn’t mean he wished to listen to the pitiful sound. It made him want to comfort and apologize for whatever was causing the anguish. “Get it gone before half the kingdom turns deaf.”

 

“What are you talking about, Son?” Odin didn’t like the way the damn guards began bowing, starting with the dwarven king. The armor was deafening as each began going down to a knee and turning to face his youngest. “Loki, when did you arrive?”

 

“Moments ago, but with all the screaming, I am not at all shocked that you didn’t notice.” Loki was tempted to toss the thing into the abyss. If a migraine ensued, his stomach would rebel, and that was the last thing he needed. Just catching a glimpse of the blonde sitting on the throne was doing enough to make his nerves run rampant. All eyes were on him suddenly, he didn’t want Thor paying attention to him. “Have them get rid of it. Or am I the only one here that is bothered by its weeping?”

 

“There is no weeping,” Thor clenched his fists. Three hours too late, Loki had finally arrived. He had sent for him as soon as the Bi-frost had brought them through. They may be having their issues, but it was still important that other realms saw them as a united front. Word would have spread that Loki was his queen and he had wished for his presence during the audience. He had been denied, his request ignored, and he’d been left to make excuses as to why his queen wasn’t at his side. “What do you speak of?”

 

Like he was going to respond. Loki deliberately ignored the question, specifically Thor. No weeping? Could they not hear it? There was confusion on Odin’s face and disbelief on Eitri’s. The guards were kneeling and bowing towards him, why? The room stilled, and it was the small king that moved. Rising and going over to yank the lid from the container. 

 

“Don’t, you must not open the box.” Odin didn’t want that thing in his home. It had been over four thousand years since he had set his sights on it. In his nightmares, he never forgot the expression on his mother’s face as she touched it for the first time. The madness, the rage, and the uncontrollable crying. His stomach turned hearing his son speak of hearing weeping. Tears that none other were capable of hearing. “You will take it from here. Don’t you go near it, Loki.”

 

Near it? Loki had no plans of going towards the coffin. The sobbing, it stopped. A faint glow was coming from the container and he wasn’t sure how he sensed the incoming object. There was a low hum in his ear and he found himself suddenly gripping something. His fingers tightened around the weight in his palm. The crying was turning into something else, a song. The feminine voice was no longer one of anguish, it was now a gentle humming. 

 

And in his grip was the most beautiful blade he had ever seen. The hilt was of the palest white, inscriptions carved in an unknown language. The blade itself, it called out to him. Blue, that of the purest ocean. It also reminded him of a set of eyes. She was exquisite, “Her name is Agonia.”

 

“It is, and I fear she will be remaining in Asgard after all.” King Eitri was thrilled with the fact. This was the reason he had brought it to the realm. It had been forged for the Asgardian queen of the past. A frost giantess, one that had wed another race. The blade was meant to make the queen know remorse, pain, and empathy for others. 

 

“So she shall,” Odin had to sit. It was too much. The cursed thing had gone to his poor boy. The ramifications of what that meant, it destroyed his heart. What it meant for the son he had adopted. “Go, you have delivered her.”

 

“I have,” and it was astounding that the one to hold her was the son he had never cared for. His people did the same as he, they waited for the curse to take hold. The present queen wasn’t going mad with grief. To not be affected with the madness, then the queen had to already be capable of experiencing the deepest pain. The blade was meant to break a heart. To have it sing in his hold, then the queen had his respect. Most of all, Queen Loki had his pity. For that blade would only respond to someone whose pain was greater than its own. “And your queen has our greatest respect.”

 

“And your pity,” Odin understood. It broke his own heart to realize the depths of the boy’s pain. “Now, get out of Asgard.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The flesh jumped under her touch and the expression was all she could take. Sif rolled her eyes before rolling off of the waist. She couldn’t keep doing this, even she had her limits. What more could she do? She wasn’t capable of casting an illusion to turn into someone else. The impressive cock remained flaccid despite the touching. It wasn’t responding to her touch. Touching wasn’t stirring his passions. She would have to attempt sucking on it if she wanted to get physical. 

 

“Why did you stop?” Thor opened his eyes at the abandonment. Why was she moving away? He had agreed to try this, so why was she stopping? Why was she putting the bottoms back on? 

 

“Why can’t you start?” Or would it take another twenty pitchers of ale and her not minding being called by another’s name? Sober Thor was fooling himself and they both knew it. She adored him, but this was becoming too much for her. “It shouldn’t take hours of fondling to get you erect.”

 

“It won’t take hours,” just a few minutes. He needed to get in the mood. He was trying but it was going to take time. What did she want from him? She had asked for a chance to make him happy and he had accepted. “Why are you so pissed?”

 

“I’m disappointed not pissed.” All her life she had waited for this and it wasn’t anything like she’d thought it would be. There was no passion in their moments, it was all forced. He showed more emotion when he was eating. 

 

She was pissed, he knew her well. Thor grunted and reached for the warm mug of ale. Fine, he would just get drunk. There was nothing better to do, “What do you want from me?”

 

“What I want doesn’t matter.” She needed some air, it wasn’t the first time for this conversation. The first had taken place after he had avoided her kiss. Since their first night in bed and Thor had sobered, he wouldn’t kiss her intimately. “Just like it doesn’t matter what I do. What matters is I am not who you want. I will never be what you want. Yes, get drunk and continue to be a deluded fool. I won’t have a part in it any longer. I won’t be a replacement, a sad one at that. You want to help yourself, get over yourself and go apologize.”

 

“You know nothing,” the empty tankard was tossed at the wall. The woman halted after opening the door, standing still at his outburst. There was nothing to apologize for. He didn’t need to do anything. Why did she insist that he should try to make amends with his brother? Loki didn’t give a damn why should he? “Go then, I’ll just find someone else to fuck. I don’t need you and I sure the hell don’t need my brother. To hell with both of you. I’m better off without either you, especially him.”

 

Him being the man standing on the other side of the door. From the position of the fist, said unneeded spouse had been about to knock on the door. Sif couldn’t prevent the guilt that crossed her face. The pain on the features at seeing her was warranted and seeing the flash of anger buried beneath, confirmed that she had helped Thor make a huge mistake. The princess had been put to bed hours ago, what had brought the queen to the door? 

 

Sif and the pants were still unbuttoned. The shirt was barely on and the hair was in complete disarray. Loki didn’t care if she noticed, he didn’t try to hide the hurt at seeing her. Hearing the shouted words from inside made it worse. The two were fighting about something but not until after they had fucked. It would have hurt less if the woman would have shoved a dagger into his chest. 

 

This was what he deserved for wanting to be honest. Loki swallowed the bile, it was choking him. For days he had talked himself up to informing Thor that he was positive that he would give him a son. There was no doubt about there being a child. Instinct told him that it would be a son, just as he had known that Freya would be born a female just weeks in. His estimate was that he was five months into the pregnancy and soon he would start to show. 

 

So foolish was he. Loki scoffed at his own idiocy. What did he think was going to happen? That Thor would learn of the child and apologize? That they would make up and start over? Was he expecting an embrace and happiness at the announcement? Whatever he had been hoping for was gone. Something else crashed into the wall. The woman was wanting to leave but he was in the way. “Having fun fucking my husband?”

 

“I’m sorry, I…” she had but it was only the one time. Then she had agreed to enter into a relationship with him. To all that knew them, they were together, while the queen dwelled in a room forgotten. It made her a horrible person knowing that they shared a child together. She also knew that she was a mistake and Thor was too proud to admit it. He wasn’t in love with her. She had helped him be unfaithful to the one he did love. 

 

“Have horrible bed hair, yes I see.” If he could get away with killing her, he would. What happened to never being unfaithful to a spouse? Their first disagreement and Thor had jumped right in bed with someone else. Thor had sworn to be faithful when it all began. “But it is no worse than your smell, I assure you.” 

 

What to say? She wouldn’t insult him. The hurt was talking, and he was lashing out, she deserved it. Sif ignored the rambling within from the idiot still drinking, aware that he couldn’t hear the exchange over his loud ravings. “It isn’t what you think.”

 

“So he is yelling for someone else to come back and finish what she started?” Thor damn sure wasn’t yelling at him to come in the room. The man wasn’t aware of his presence yet. “Has he managed to knock you up? Seeing as you’ve always wanted him, you must be fucking like rabbits. Does he do it for you?”

 

“I got to go.” She tried to skirt around the bitter queen. The hand came out of nowhere to grasp her throat. The fingers tight and cutting off her airway. If he wanted, Loki could kill her before the king realized that she wasn’t alone in the hall. The rage made the eyes shift in color, he wasn’t happy. 

 

“I should kill you,” To snap the neck would be so simple. Let Thor find his bitch dead on the floor. It was in his right, the woman was being with his husband. It was treason! Yet, he couldn’t do it. Not because his daughter was fond of the woman. It had everything to do with his brother. Thor had moved on and cared enough to shout out an apology and beg her to come back into the room. Those things hadn’t been done for him. He had allowed him to walk out without so much as yelling for him to come back. The voice was shouting for Sif to come back, please. She was the one that had been chosen. Thor had broken their vows to be with her, it was done. “But I won’t. Go back, he is calling you.”

 

“But,” he couldn’t be serious. Loki was giving her permission to do it. Sif didn’t get it. What about the anger and hurt she had seen, or was it just the man’s pride that was injured? 

 

“Just …. Just make him happy.” It was all he would ask. Loki nodded and turned to leave. His feet took him away from the room they had once shared. The two were fucking, they were together. If the guard making his rounds noticed the tears the man was wise enough not to point them out. His face was drenched by the time he made it to the gardens. 

 

Damn the bleeding hormones that had him crying at the stupidest things. How many more tears would he shed? What he wanted to do was scream and rant at the unfairness of his life. Why couldn’t he hate? He wanted to hate them both. He wanted to shout at the heavens for making him feel. 

 

.  
.  
.

Next Chapter : Thor has visitors, and the truth comes out. I'm putting it up very soon, but please comment all the same. If not on this chapter then on the next as soon as it is read. Whichever, just let me know what you think. I'll take a thumbs up or a WTF. I only got one day off this week so going to put these two chapters up.


	14. Thirteen: Taking The Truth

A/N: The next chapter as promised. It will be a week or so, hopefully not more before another is posted, I can't say for sure. Of course the more comments, the more I may be convinced to give up my spare time and get it up. Hope you enjoy it. 

 

Also, I'm trying to catch any mistakes. For some reason, what I use constantly changes it when I type Jotunheim, not sure why. It does have auto-correct enabled but I added the correct spelling. I try to catch it, but I know I don't. It doesn't flag red when it does it and I edit kind of fast in order to get my updates out, so I may miss it at times. If so I apologize for that and any other mistakes that I miss. Thanks!

 

Warnings: Maybe some mild language, a bit of violence. 

 

Chapter Thirteen

 

.  
.  
.

 

To hell with both of them. The breeze did little to aid in the sweat seeping out of his skin. Thor grumbled at the broken dishes that were on his floor. What did he care? The quarters were more of a prison than anything. No, to hell with Loki for doing this to him. The cold bastard wasn’t worth getting upset over. If his spouse could walk away, then why should he care? He hadn’t done anything to apologize over. Loki had been the one to leave. Sif was wrong, his brother cared nothing for him. 

 

Who was that? That wasn’t the one he wanted to see. Hell, he had no idea who that was. What the fuck was someone doing in his room? What were they looking for? It was hard to tell from the position in which he lay. Where was Sif? Right, she had stormed out after calling him an idiot. 

 

Thirteen bottles of ale later and he was sure he was seeing things. Scaly men were walking around his room. The eyes turned to him briefly but went back to looking around his quarters. What the hell? They were making the mess worse, “Get out. I am king here. I shalst have to slain you.”

 

“A drunken sod for a king, then it as we fear. The reason Asgard is to be feared is due to its queen.” The intruder spoke, being farthest from the bed. A tankard was kicked across the floor. 

 

“Pfft, he’s a bitch. But go get him for me. I miss him,” Thor wanted his Loki back. He’d do anything to have his love back. What could he do? There was nothing to do, the decision hadn’t been his. “I want him here.”

 

“As do we,” a green arm reached out to touch him. “You are the king. Tell me, would your precious queen come for you? Does he cherish you enough to take your place?”

 

“Loki is special, he’s beautiful. He’s perfect,” and why was he telling them this? He wanted to see Loki, he needed him. He didn’t feel up to visitors. Whoever they were, he hadn’t scheduled them for an audience. 

 

“It doesn’t matter, he is their king. I say we find one and inform them of our demands. Their king for the queen. We take him now and have this Loki come to us.” 

 

Take him where? To see Loki? That he could do. Why the chains? What? The things grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. He was going to be sick, too much ale. The vomit landed on the shoes of one as he was hauled to his feet to go see Loki. His wrists were chained, “Wait, you can’t chain me.”

 

“Silence,” the blow knocked the king down. The apprehension had been easier than expected. Instead of the rumored child, they would take something more valuable to the kingdom. “We take him now before the drink leaves his blood. We don’t risk the talk being true. A clean exchange we will make.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Sick, he was going to be sick. Loki shivered on the mattress. He was fighting the need to hurl, and someone was pounding on his door. Who was it? Climbing out of the bed, he answered the summons. This to ruin his sleep? To watch a sniveling guard mutter and look confused. Loki clenched his jaw as the seconds ticked by. The guard looked petrified, “What is it?”

 

“My Queen, the Allfather has requested your presence immediately. Ah, something has happened to the king.”

 

“What?” Wearing nothing but the nightclothes, Loki pushed past the guard. Something had happened to the king? If Odin was wanting to see him then it was Thor, something had happened to his brother. It had to be serious if the old man would send for him. All knew of their falling out and his step down as acting queen. The shout of ‘in the throne room’ was heard. That was where he would go then. 

 

Something was wrong, the army was scrambling. Men were rushing to posts. Were they under attack? There were no sounds of battle but that didn’t mean one wasn’t approaching their borders. Standing inside the throne room were the three, Sif, and Odin. The man was sitting on the throne, where was Thor? A bad feeling entered his stomach at the fearful looks. “What is it? Where is Thor?” No answer. “Where is Thor, Father, tell me.”

 

“Taken in the night,” Odin would resume the throne. “We have an idea of who are enemies may be and they left a cryptic message for us. They wish to make a trade for the safe return of the king.”

 

“What? You’re telling me someone actually managed to sneak into Asgard and take him? Impossible, the shield is in place. Not to mention this is Thor we are speaking of. Someone would have surely noticed the disturbance long before they had a chance to slip away with him.” No, Thor couldn’t be gone. Loki shook his head in denial. No one had slipped inside and taken him. 

 

“The king was very intoxicated the last time I saw him.” Sif hated to admit that she had remained in the quarters so late. “We counted a total of over fifty bottles of ale, which were consumed in a short time.”

 

“Fool boy got himself taken because he chose to drown his sorrows.” Odin would scold him for it later, after he went after him. They were demanding an exchange, one they wouldn’t get. “We are not going to go to the exchange. We will attack the Vere instead. He will just have to hold out until we arrive.”

 

“The Vere, they have Thor?” Those things that hated his kind. Loki didn’t want to think of what a drunken Thor was being made to endure. Possibly nothing if they were truly interested in an exchange. “What are they demanding? Surely whatever it is, it can’t be worth more than Thor’s life.”

 

“It is,” Odin wouldn’t have it. “They ask for my grandchild, your daughter in exchange for my son’s safe return. They want an innocent child to take his place. I will not allow it. Even if we were to get him back, he would never forgive us or himself if any harm fell to her.”

 

“Freya? They.. they can’t have her.” He loved Thor but his daughter? Why her? Hadn’t Thor mentioned something about a rumor before. “Why, why do they want her? Why would they risk war to get their hands on her?”

 

“To prevent the birth of the next king of Jotunheim.” Odin sneered. To think that his grandchild would one day give birth to their king. It was possible, Loki was the mother. Still, to want a child that had yet to do them wrong. “They believe that as queen she will one day give birth to a king. One that has been foretold to lead the people once more. The Vere do not wish to risk their greatest enemies to regrow in power. This is their way of dealing with the threat. However, all they have done is brought war to their door.”

 

A king? They wanted his daughter because she would one day give birth to a king? The queen would give birth to a king. Why come now when Freya wouldn’t be capable of conceiving for centuries? Unless, it wasn’t Freya they were after. He was the present queen of Asgard and he was certain he carried a son. The Vere somehow knew what no one else did, that he carried. “I’m going to go speak to them at the exchange.”

 

“No, I forbid it. I can’t have you heading there and getting into trouble.” Not going to happen. Odin waved the notion aside. In his son’s stead he would protect his family. Loki’s going wouldn’t accomplish anything. 

 

“You can’t stop me old man. I also demand that you step your ass off the throne. You gave over rule to Thor!” Loki would have his way and the old man be damned. The Vere wanted him! They had taken Thor to get to him. He wouldn’t risk anything happening to the ass when he could prevent it. “Thor is the king and in his stead, I will take command, not you. I am the queen and you will not deny me the right to lead in my husband’s place.”

 

“Son,” it was true. Loki had the throne. Thor was gone, it fell to the queen to decide what was to happen. Odin wanted to be proud of the boy, but he had to persuade him otherwise. “He won’t be happy if I allow you to do something that may get you harmed.”

 

“Please, everyone in this room knows better. What Thor cares for isn’t me and I will have my say.” He was queen and they could deal with it or not. “They will not have my daughter, nor will I allow them to continue to hold my husband. I will attend the exchange as Queen of Asgard. You will not risk his life until I know for sure that attacking them is the only choice we have left to us.”

 

“Of course,” well said and he was proud of him. Odin nodded and looked to the four, each bowing, ready to serve. “I will be going with you. The remainder of your army should be left here to guard the child.”

 

“And they will.” Loki didn’t think they would return for her. The chances were, he was about to give them exactly what they wanted. He would exchange himself for Thor. “You may attend but I will do the speaking and you aren’t to interfere.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The small group consisting of Odin, the three, a dozen guards, and himself were approaching the specified destination. The heat of the day was tolerable, the local wildlife scampered around the field. Fields that rested behind the mountains which he had often gazed upon as a child. Traveling this far meant leaving the protection of the shield. The land was beautiful and covered with an assortment of flowers. Leave it to reptiles to want to meet amidst nature. 

 

In the distance Loki could see what awaited them. The ones responsible for the kidnapping of their king stood patiently. Why so sure that they would make the exchange? They wouldn’t have Freya, he only prayed that his assumptions were correct. If not, then they would have to fight for him. 

 

His hand went to the slight curve beneath the shirt, still hidden from any that may be curious. The impression of the child was visible, and he was taking a great chance. What if they wished to slay the child by taking his life? He wouldn’t allow them to kill his son. First thing to do was get Thor out of their custody. By now the blonde would be sobering up and displeased to learn that he had been taken. The worst-case scenario, he would die along with their son. A son Thor knew nothing of. Better he loses a child he had yet to hold than one he already loved greatly. 

 

“Bad idea,” Volstag didn’t like it. The meeting place was neutral but something about this entire thing didn’t sit well with him. Cowards snuck like rats and took someone completely off their rocker. How the hell had they managed to sneak into the city to begin with? Something wasn’t adding up. What were they really after? If they wanted the princess, things were going to turn ugly. None would allow them to take the child from Asgard. “Something doesn’t add up.”

 

“Like why take Thor when the princess was across the hall and just as accessible?” Fandral had thought of it. Why take the king who would become trouble instead of a weak child? There was something going on and they wanted something desperately to take the king of Asgard. 

 

“Freya is beyond their reach.” Loki was not worried about her. Even if he were to die, she would be protected. “She wears the second half of the Sanguis Stone, it has been enchanted, it cannot be removed. I spent over four decades adding power to the jewel, the piece she holds is capable of holding ten times that of the one creating the shield. It will serve as protection centuries after I am dead.”

 

“You sly dog, they probably went to the child first then. Then it is settled, we fight for our king. If there is no worry of them harming her, I say we fight.” Volstag wanted to slay a few of the lizards. Show them that they couldn’t do as they pleased. 

 

“No, I will speak to them first. None are to draw their weapons until I say. That includes you too, Father.” Loki eyed the old man. Odin had come ready for war. He was allowing him to take the lead but if it came to a fight, it would be bloody. “The only concern is retrieving Thor.”

 

“Understood, but they will not be allowed to leave with my family.” Odin placed a comforting hand on the narrow shoulder. They would get Thor back but not at the cost of others. It was his place to protect his grandchild and to watch over his youngest. Loki wouldn’t appreciate it, but he would keep him safe as well. Whatever problems the two were having, his son would never forgive him if he let something happen to Loki. And he wouldn’t forgive himself. “Do what you must, we follow you.”

 

Why did that make the burn return to his eyes? It wasn’t time to get sentimental. Loki wanted to thank him for the support, but they were getting close. He would show his appreciation by getting his father’s son back. Seeing as said child looked to be going mad with rage as they approached. Thor was chained to some form of device, limbs bound and gagged. The contraption was barely holding under the strain, forcing several guards to hold weapons towards the pissed god. 

 

He wasn’t the only one that felt anger seeing the blood trailing down the bare arms. Thor was struggling so hard he was injuring himself. The metal had to be worthy of Asgard quality to withstand the strength. The wrists had to be raw with the amount of bleeding that was still fresh. The blue eyes were deadly when they stopped short of the group of Vere. They were outnumbered, three to one, his guess it would be a fair fight if Thor wasn’t released. The one in charge was obvious, the man towered over the rest, with a tail. Standing next to him was one disgusting looking creature. It had to be a Vere, just a very old and feeble one. 

 

It was the oldest one that spoke. “The queen has come, just as I predicted. Now do you doubt my eyes?”

 

“Nay, doubting their king’s worth isn’t the same as doubting your eyes, Grandmere.” Tadhg would never question her wisdom or the sight she had been blessed with. He had doubted her boast that this queen was exceptionally beautiful and would be the perfect companion for himself. A beauty capable of breeding with other races and creating gods. Just like the one he had been forced to wait for. The child he would have and raise as his own. Gildas had seen the future and the babe would bring great fortune for whatever kingdom he served. It would be his. 

 

That thing was his grandmother? Loki tried to hide his revulsion and the implication that Thor wasn’t worth saving. He would do anything to get his husband back. It was clear why a sotted Thor had been taken by these things. They were huge and were pure muscle, with that skin, killing one would be hard. They knew who he was as well. He had never set eyes on either of the two before, yet they knew he was the queen. “I am Loki of Asgard.”

 

“I know who you are,” Tadhg eyed the graceful form. Being with child suited the male, the skin contained a glow that was only present when one was about to enter motherhood. For centuries he had searched for one of his own kind that could give him what he wanted. The female form of all species disgusted him. He had preferred males since he had become aware of the pleasures of mating. He could not claim one because his kind could not procreate. His grandmother had found him a queen that could give him many offspring. Learning that he was already carrying a weapon that could be used, only sweetened the deal. 

 

“Then you know that I came to speak of the release of my king.” Loki cringed inwardly seeing one of the guards bring the hilt of a blade into the blonde’s stomach. Thor was screaming behind the gag, but the words couldn’t be understood. Probably telling them not to negotiate and pissed that they had decided to do so. “No disrespect but the next one to lay a hand on him, will die before their next breath. That is the only warning you will be given.” 

 

An order was shouted in a language unknown to him. Loki watched the weapons be lowered and they took a step back. The way they moved, they held great respect for the one they were following. That or fear, it could be a bit of both. It prevented the men from striking the struggling warrior again. “Now, shall we begin our negotiations?”

 

“We shall,” Tadhg stepped closer to the queen. One couldn’t tell if he was carrying just by appearance alone. The clothing was loose enough that it hid the evidence. “Do you understand what it is that I wish for?”

 

“You aren’t getting the princess, you green bastard.” Volstag placed a hand on the hilt of his axe. He would chop the scaly shit to pieces. 

 

The princess? Right, there was already a female born to the king of Asgard. Why would he want her? She wasn’t anything special and he didn’t bother with people that had no use. The rest of the escorts, including the great Odin tensed, all under the same impression. All but the queen, only one of them was aware of the truth. Only this Loki didn’t look distraught that he was demanding their princess in exchange for the king. They could keep their king and their princess, he would be leaving here with the queen. “Queen Loki, you are aware of the terms of the exchange. What I want for the safe return of your king? Placed behind his head is a device that will cause his overinflated head to explode before anyone here has time to release him. Give me what I want, and I swear that he will not be harmed.”

 

“I am aware,” that was the device strapped behind the gag. He had thought it something to shut his brother up. Was he right? Was it the unborn babe in his womb that the creature sought? “There will be no tricks, but you may have what you want. I will give you the child in exchange for his safe return.”

 

“What! Have you gone daft, boy?” Odin shouted hearing the announcement. Loki couldn’t really be thinking of exchanging the daughter for the father. He wouldn’t allow it, he wanted to allow Loki to handle this but to make the trade. Freya wasn’t even here, there would be no exchange. 

 

“I have not, and you will be silent for once. Until that gag is removed from his mouth, my word is law.” They would get what they wanted. He wouldn’t risk Thor being killed. If it meant sacrificing himself, so be it. “You can do what you want later, but for now you will shut up.”

 

The screaming grew louder, and it pained him. Loki spared a glance towards the trapped man he would do anything for. The glare was piercing, Thor wasn’t pleased at how he was handling the situation. They thought he had just agreed to hand Freya over to their new enemies. The icy look chilled his blood, if Thor hadn’t hated him before, he would now. 

 

“Excellent, but to ensure we are getting a fair trade, Gildas here will make sure there is no trick. I will have what I came for and you are known for your trickery. Step closer and away from your escort.” Something that will make him a fitting mate. Tadhg wanted someone fierce yet docile. The combination was rare. “She will not harm you.”

 

“As long as she doesn’t touch me.” He didn’t want the hands on him. Loki left the safety of those that had come with him. There was ten yards between both groups and he stopped short of being in reach of the leader. Thor was being held off to the right and not close enough for him to make an attempt at freeing him. 

 

“I don’t like this, don’t let him get that close.” Fandral begged of the former king. What if they grabbed Loki as well? Then they would demand more than the future queen. They should just attack. Thor wouldn’t want to lose either one. His reaction was proof that he would rather they risk him than his family. 

 

“Trust him,” they had to trust Loki. Odin trusted his son. “He is my son and your queen, he will not risk the safety of their child. We will do as he has asked and stand down until he says otherwise.”

 

Would they take offense if he were to behead the bitch? Loki shrunk back inside having her so close to him. If she made a move to harm his child, he would kill her without a second thought. The moment Thor was released then he wouldn’t have to give the order to fight, his brother would. The purpose was to see it done. She didn’t touch him but did something he hadn’t planned for, she lifted up his shirt with amazing speed for someone more than eight thousand years old. The slight curve of his stomach was on display for the other army and the one bound. A gnarled hand came close but stopped within an inch of coming in contact with his flesh. 

 

“Well? What say you?” Was it the correct child? If not, he’d still be taking their queen and would just dispose of it. Tadhg grew excited at the pleased chuckle, she was examining the potential of the child and its parentage. “Is it the one?”

 

“It is,” Gildas could sense the power that was growing within the womb. It was a combination of the king and the queen, a true hybrid. Still a fetus and it was already equal to majority of their warriors. “He carries the King of Two Crowns and it thrives like none I have seen. This child will be powerful, more so than any that are present today. A king meant to conquer All Realms.”

 

“Then the exchange will take place. They can have their king,” but he would be taking their queen. Tadhg heard the cry of dismay from the one called the AllFather, but it was too late. He appeared before the queen and a hand pushed his grandmother back. “And I will be leaving with the queen.”

 

“No, try to take him and I swear you will not leave here alive.” Odin stepped forward seeing what the creature had been eyeing. The telltale sign of a protruding stomach, that didn’t look right on his youngest son. Why hadn’t they told him? They were to have a son. He turned to his oldest to demand answers and what he saw was painful. He wasn’t the only one that hadn’t known. The shock and horror made his chest ache, Thor hadn’t known about the second child. “Son, you can’t do this.”

 

“It is done,” Loki didn’t resist having the shackles placed on his wrists. He would give the time needed. “You have what you want, now you will release him.”

 

Tadhg gave the order that it would be done. He was a man of his word. The guard with the key to unlatch the device neared the cage. However, he was no fool. The moment the king was released, he would be attacked. The mighty Thor was panicking learning that he was going to take the queen and his unborn son. If he didn’t take measures, the Asgardians would invade and try to save them. The best way would be to give them a reason not to attempt a rescue. The stunning eyes widened at the unexpected pain as the blade sunk deep into the chest. The hilt was larger but the blade itself was only the size of a finger. The vitals were missed but the implication was clear. “Know that your body will be destroyed to ensure that the thing growing in your womb is gone.”

 

So soon? Loki brought a hand up to examine the wound, half an inch from the heart. Enough to stun and cause him to collapse. His weight was caught before it hit the ground. He didn’t want to die or to lose their child. His fingers grabbed the harsh material of the shirt and he was being lifted carefully. Did the Vere realize that he wasn’t dead or just hoping that it would happen quickly? 

 

No! Thor pulled against the bonds. He heard the click of the armed device being released. And the mouth guard fell free. Impossible, they had been wrong all this time. It hadn’t been Freya but Loki they were after. The blade had struck directly in the heart, possibly killing Loki. “Kill them, don’t let him take Loki.” 

 

As he had predicted. Tadhg gave the nod for his men to attack, they would give him the time needed to escape. They would sacrifice themselves for their kingdom. A second was all he needed, his grandmother took a hold of his arm and took them home. 

 

“Dammit, get me out.” Thor screamed at anyone that would listen. One of the Vere came to him with the intent to kill. The lizard lost his head in one clean swipe and Fandral was before him. The key was on the ground at his feet. “The key, unlock me now.”

 

“On it,” there was a total of five left to undo. The fighting was almost done by the time the last sprang open to let the king out. 

 

“Where?” Thor demanded, his father had been thinking ahead. Odin had secured one of the guards, Volstag another. They had two of the Vere alive and in custody. He went for the closest, which his father had down. Going down, he slammed a knee into the heaving chest. Why? They had taken Loki. If the intent had been to kill, he could have just done the deed and left the corpse. The race had something planned for the child. He shoved the tip of the blade into the vulnerable spot in the neck. “You will tell me what I want to know. Where has he taken him?”

 

“I tell you nothing.”

 

“I can torture him if you’d like,” Odin didn’t mind at all. He would get the answers needed. “Take them both back to Asgard and I will get the answers. They will tell us exactly what their leader has planned for Loki.”

 

“He will tell me now,” Each minute counted. Loki was injured and had been taken away in chains. “You will tell me what your leader plans to do with him. Why did he take my queen? His intentions weren’t to kill a child, or he would have aimed lower.”

 

“You are too late. Before you can find them, it will be done. Our alpha will have performed the ritual to destroy the child. It will destroy the unborn fetus completely to ensure he doesn’t ever return. Your bitch may not be dead, but know this, the ritual will finish the task. There is nothing you can do to stop it. By now they have already begun. The plan was always to take the queen to the temple and destroy him. You should be proud, you assisted in killing him by allowing yourself to be captured.”

 

The blade sunk deep and the harsh thrust opened up the throat. Thor heard the sigh from behind, but didn’t care. Where was the other? He was going to find out where this temple was. Volstag was holding onto the other prisoner. The hand kept him from rushing forward to kill this one as well. He wanted to, he wanted to watch the blood spill. 

 

“Allow me,” Odin would see to it. This one didn’t appear to have the same resolve as the other. The fear was in his eyes at being captured instead of killed in combat. They would learn what they could then grant him a merciful death. “Unlike your companion, your death will not be as swift. I have spent many centuries learning how to extract information from my enemies. You will long for death years before it is granted. Even after I get my son back, I will continue the task of making you suffer for your part in this. I know the weakness of your kind and will use it against you. I could start by using a device to extract the genitals. If it is the same concept as any other animal, then to have them exposed for any other purpose but to mate is painful. Or perhaps a bit of salt on the organ? How would that feel?”

 

“He didn’t kill him, that was never his intention. It wasn’t even about the child, the seer told him of the babe after he decided to steal your queen. He likes males but as our alpha he must take a mate that is capable of producing offspring. She has searched for years for him and heard of this Loki. He was going to kill the fetus when he learned of it, but she told him how powerful it would be, that was when he decided to use it.”

 

“What of the Jotunheim, what is their part in this?” Odin wanted to know why they had been told that the Vere’s planned on killing it. Or had they been in on the plan to turn their focus on the wrong person? They had been after his son, not his granddaughter. 

 

“They have no part of it. When they spotted our scouts on your borders they assumed it was to slay what they think will be their future king.” The Vere eyed the approaching king. “Your queen lives I swear it. He is a male that can breed, and he is very beautiful by our standards. Tadhg was adamant about obtaining him, by any means necessary. He will have taken him to our territory. He will keep him subdued until he gives birth. All you need to worry about is that he won’t wait long before forcing his attentions on him. Once that is done, he will no longer be your queen.”

 

“No matter what your alpha does, Loki will always be mine.” Thor wanted to kill him. The assurance rang hollow to his own ears. With how things were between them, he did fear losing Loki. The child had been conceived over five months ago and he hadn’t been told. The strain between them was great.

 

“Tell yourself that. Our fangs produce a hormone that we use to keep our mates docile and obedient. None is more potent than that of an alpha. Your kind uses weak words, we use venom to keep our bitch in line. I give it a night and he’ll have your queen on his knees.”

 

“Don’t,” they could still use him. Odin prevented the blade from doing more than causing a puncture wound through the abdomen. “We may need him still. We will take him back to Asgard and prepare to invade. We will leave immediately to rescue Loki.”

 

.  
.  
.

Next Chapter: Loki's predicament and Odin puts his foot down.... Comment for me!


	15. Fourteen: Why I Did It

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please comment for me. The next thing I will be updating is my crossover, Broken Crown, that should be up this week. 

 

Warnings: Mild Violence, Language

 

Chapter Fourteen

.  
.  
.

 

The hole in his chest was gone. Loki ran a fingertip where it should be. It had been removed and the old hag had assisted in helping it heal faster than normal. Only a few drops had been lost from the removal. Instead of being slain or tossed into a pit, he was left inside a hut of sorts. The village in which the species lived was outdated and very primal. The largest abode was the one he had been left inside. Reserved for the one in charge. 

 

The chain rattled on his wrist. What did the man have planned for him, if he wasn’t going to be killed? Why take him if they didn’t want to get rid of the fetus? He was grateful for the chance to figure out how to get out of the situation. Had Thor managed to escape? It would have been for naught if they hadn’t gotten to him. Odin would handle it, he wouldn’t let his son die. 

 

“You are aware,” Gildas brought in the wash tub. It was her duty to tend to the alpha’s mate. The young man needed to bathe and be informed of what to expect. Tadhg wouldn’t wait to take what he wanted. “I need you to strip down and clean. My grandson will be coming soon to see you.”

 

“Am I to obey? I don’t recall agreeing to that.” Die perhaps, but he had never agreed to behaving as a prisoner. He was going to get out of here the first chance he got. First, he was going to kill that old bitch for thinking she could tell him what to do. The ice worked to cause the locking mechanism to break. The latches came undone as the woman went about placing the tub onto the ground and getting things ready for him. “Why has he spared me and why must I bathe?”

 

“He will keep you for himself and he will use the child you carry as a weapon.” The cloth was added to the water as was the bar of soap. “My grandson has chosen you for his mate and soon he will come in to claim you.”

 

That was the problem with these damn animalistic species. That was the plan? To claim him so they could use his child? There would be none of that. His father knew of the child, as did Thor, they would be coming to fetch him. Mate meant fuck. He wouldn’t be getting fucked by anyone. He had done the part to be a good queen and freed the king, now it was time to be Loki and do what he was best at; create havoc. 

 

“You and your family should have left it alone.” Loki gave her a split second before removing the hidden blade sewn into the belt. The orb popped, black fluid oozed but he felt the tip pierce the brain. There was a small gasp before the body crumpled to the ground. If all else failed, go for the eyes. 

 

It was removed and returned to the slot. Searching the corpse, he found a small dagger. Now to sneak out without being bothered. No problem, the illusion turned him into the old lady. The body was shoved underneath the nearby cot. He snatched up a basket filled with clothes. The woman obviously took care of the chores. 

 

All he needed was the opportunity to get outside. Heimdall wasn’t being kind enough to bring him back through the Bi-frost. That meant they didn’t know exactly where the Vere had taken him. No doubt the man was in the process of searching for him as he stepped outside into the village. Heimdall also couldn’t bring him if he were chained somewhere, or dead. Did they believe him to be dead? 

 

Another lizard nodded as he scurried by. Another female with a load of laundry was heading to the outskirts of the village, towards a wash area perhaps. He went in the general direction to give the impression that he was as well. Was he far enough? It didn’t matter, he could see the one Vere that might give him trouble in battle. He could take the alpha in battle but not without risking some harm coming to the pregnancy. “Heimdall, look in this damn direction. Open the damn Bi-Frost before I’m forced to do laundry.”

 

Dammit, was the man that slow? The one that had stabbed him was entering the abode. In less than ten seconds it would be discovered that he was missing, and the alarm would be raised. “Father, have Heimdall open the Bi-Frost, or I’ll be out of time. Seriously old man, for once do something for me.”

 

Or he’d have to endure being fucked by a reptile to prevent fighting and risking his son. That was if the thing wanted to still mate after discovering that he had given the old woman an eye exam. The cry demanding to know where he was had all but him stopping. Eyes searching the area, all of reptilian people looking for the one their Alpha sought. He too pretended to be looking, until the squinting eyes landed on him. His time was up. So was theirs. Loki smirked as the sky opened and the light surrounded him. They were running for him and weren’t going to make it in time. The Bi-Frost took him away, the portal taking him home. 

 

Getting yanked through space and dimensions didn’t agree with his stomach this far in his pregnancy. Loki saw the grey hair and the arms caught him. An empty stomach meant the need to regurgitate brought up acid and bile. The yellow fluid hit the floor near Heimdall’s boots. 

 

“There, there, I have you, son.” Odin petted the damp hair. The slender form wracked but nothing came out. Traveling in such a way wasn’t good for someone expecting. “Go inform the king that Loki has returned. The preparations will still need to be seen to and bring us a craft, so I may take him to the palace.”

 

“Done,” it was calming with each deep breath. Loki didn’t lift or push away from the hard chest that had caught him. He was being held by the old man and it had been centuries. His father was embracing him like he mattered. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Shhh… it’s alright. You’re home and that is all that matters.” They would discuss his rash behavior later. His eldest was livid with the fact that Loki had put himself and their son in danger. Hearing that the creature planned on bedding his spouse, Thor was at his wit’s end. The army was being gathered, Heimdall had been searching for Loki’s whereabouts. He should have trusted him, Loki wasn’t the kind to fall easily and was cleverer than he had given credit for. “Next time you share your plan.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on getting stabbed,” that hadn’t been part of it. He had wanted to know what they wanted with his child and he had learned. Besides, he was queen, he didn’t have to answer to anyone. The decision had been his alone, “And you wouldn’t have agreed to it.”

 

“Of course not, you put yourself and your child in danger. You’ll have to answer for that, but not to me. I am just happy that you managed to get free on your own and are safe.” Was the affectionate kiss to the crown too much? Loki stilled at his actions but didn’t pull away. He was happy to have his boy home. “Come, I want to get you comfortable before he returns.”

 

“Where is he?” Or was that him? Yes, it was. The landing forced Loki to look up and straighten to his full height, and their father to release him. Thor wasn’t going to make this a pleasant encounter. The man had every right to be upset about the pregnancy and the way he had handled it. If there was to be yelling, then he wouldn’t argue back, maybe.

 

Thor smirked seeing the hand land on the shoulder, their father was standing close, and making his intentions known. He would not be allowed to yell or release the anger that was driving him. Loki had a champion and the old man was picking a side. He didn’t want to fight, he just needed to know that Loki was unharmed. Hours had gone by while Heimdall searched, many things could have happened in that time. “Are you well?”

 

“I am,” Loki was fine, as was the child. Was that the reason for the concern? Had to be, Thor had no reason to care for his personal welfare. The distance was crossed, and he had his father at his back and his husband in the front. They weren’t going to allow him to just stroll by. “I was not harmed.”

 

“Not harmed? We all saw you take a blade to the chest.” Thor got close enough to smell some form of musk and sweat. Loki reeked of it, it clung to him like a perfume. “And you reek of sweat and sex, did he touch you? Did that thing force himself on you?”

 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” did he smell? He hadn’t thought of it since leaving that hut. The aroma of one’s house wasn’t his concern at the time. “No, I woke inside a filthy hut upon a makeshift pallet, I assume his. He wasn’t given the chance to do anything but mourn the loss of that witch. As I said I am unharmed.”

 

“And the child?” It was a relief to know that the thing hadn’t gotten the chance to touch him. The idea of Loki being taken by another, it didn’t sit well. Thor recognized what it was, it was jealousy and rage. 

 

“Doing better than I.” He was the only one starving and ready to bathe. Now that it had been pointed out, he could smell it. Loki didn’t wish to stand here and be questioned. He was alive seeing as he stood before them. If not for Thor’s drunkenness, this entire affair wouldn’t have come about. They need let him by before he reminded the king that he had been forced to endanger the child because the idiot had been working on alcohol poisoning. It stung enough to know that all that really concerned Thor was the unborn son. He need not to hash out that Thor had been getting drunk because of a fight with a woman. It was nice to know that all was not well in the relationship, that joy was destroyed at the fact that there was a relationship. 

 

“Allow him to wash up and tend to his needs. They are both well and we need to prepare for any possible retaliation.” Odin would take care of it. “Actually, I shall stay with him. We still don’t know how they managed to get inside the shield the first time. We can’t have them sneaking in and attempt retaking him. Until we know the threat is over it is best if you stay at his side when I am not.”

 

“And I shall,” Thor left no room for debate. He would be staying at Loki’s side until this was over. Someone would constantly be with the queen until it was safe. Their father was right, Loki would need to rest. It wasn’t time to force a confrontation. “Take him, I will return to check on the guards.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Stop!” The order was given. Odin was glad his son didn’t take another step forward. He had two guards standing outside the door, left open until Thor arrived. He had just left Loki to get comfortable and get some rest. He would have his say before the two were alone together. “Before you go to him, I must know something. Are you planning on pulling your head out of your ass soon or do you plan on keeping it there until you suffocate?”

 

“Father, it is between Loki and I.” Thor had to give it to the old man, he was shocked nothing had been said before now. The disapproving looks were enough, and he respected the decision to not interfere in their marital problems. He would take care of it. “I will take care of it.”

 

“Like you have been taking care of it for these last few months?” Odin wouldn’t let him leave at that. “I will say what I wish. I know this is partly my fault. Even now, you are more comfortable with treating him as you once did. It is so much easier to deal with it as you would with a sibling. Throw a fit, then leave it be. I will not ask what caused the fall out, that is your business. What I do know is that you let him relocate to the servant’s quarters. YOUR QUEEN, your spouse! I had a good mind to order him to another room but knew that Loki would not take it well. He has his pride and he is entitled to it. For months I have silently watched him suffer alone, while you continue making mistake after mistake. You are a father now, so I’m sure you can imagine what it must feel like to know that a child you love is in pain and there nothing you can do to ease that ache. All you can do is watch and despair over the outcome.”

 

“Loki made his decision and I tried to respect it.” Thor knew it was his fault, all of it. What could he do? He made one mistake and Loki walked out on him. What did that say? How could he make it right when the person he had wronged wanted nothing more to do with him? “How can I make amends when he made it clear that I was to never come near him again?”

 

“Do you honestly think that was what he really wanted?” Odin hoped the boy had more brains than that. “Do you see nothing past yourself? Let me tell you something, your daughter has noticed, and has spoken to me in great lengths. She is wise for her age and she fears for his health. He’s barely eating, sleeping, and anyone can see that his health is waning. That is not someone content with his lot. He has begun to show, and yet you had to discover the truth this way. What did you do to him? To make him keep it hidden for so long? Learning one is to be a parent, it is meant to be one of the most joyous days of one’s life, yet I doubt he found much in it. Imagine, learning you are expecting a child and the man that sired it IS BEDDING ANOTHER!”

 

“Father.” 

 

“Don’t you dare. Whatever you have with that woman you will end it now or I will have her removed from Asgard. You will stop this foolishness. You will do what you must to make this right before he decides you are not worth staying for. If he hasn’t already gotten to that point. He is my son and your queen, you will treat him as such. How can you expect him to speak to you? Have you even tried? Or simply being a coward? Using words he said in a moment of anger so you don’t have to look at your own actions, to deal with your own guilt.”

 

“You’re right, I have.” Thor swallowed the words. As long as Loki refused to speak with him, they didn’t have to discuss what he had done. It was difficult to accept that he was the cause of their problems. He had done the upset that night and he had used Loki’s response as a crutch. Blaming the separation on Loki, so he wouldn’t have to look into his own actions. “I caused the upset and placed the blame on him. I have made one mistake after another.”

 

“Then go, but try not to upset him too much. The healer says he is stable for the moment, but the pregnancy seems to be causing great strain, more than usual.” Odin would discuss everything else later. “Tomorrow, once you have cleared things up with him. We need to discuss the working of the shield. She fears that having to keep up the stone is putting too much on him and has suggested that we see to other means.” 

 

“I will send a message when I have a moment to speak with you on it.” For now, he had to figure out a way to get Loki to speak with him. “I’m sure there is bound to be some noise coming from our quarters. Mind keeping Freya busy for the time being?”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Clean, mostly. Loki could no longer smell the rank odor clinging to his skin. With a mild meal finally settling on his stomach, he was far from ready for the confrontation that would be arriving in moments. Odin and the healer had left after seeing to his comfort. Satisfied that he was in no danger of expiring today, they had respected his request to be left alone to get some rest. What kept him from falling asleep was the anxiety, that or the knowledge that Sif would be wanting her spot back. 

 

He had to admit, this bed was more comfortable than the one he’d been sleeping in. Why place him here if not to keep him from keeping Thor away? They needed to talk, it was bound to happen. Not a talk, a fight. There was no way for them to speak about the pregnancy without it turning into a shouting match. He got comfortable, leaning against the pillow. The door opened, ending his solitude. 

 

Good, they were alone. Thor slid the lock into place, to keep it that way. They had to clear up a few things and Loki was bound to get upset once he opened his mouth. The healer assured him that Loki was well. Stable, but not in the health needed for someone carrying. What he needed was to handle this, make things right between them again. “Do you need anything?”

 

“Privacy, to be alone so that I may get some rest.” Loki didn’t think the hint would be taken. They would have it out, now. He watched as the armor was stripped off, all but the pants taken off. The naked chest was heaving, someone was angry. “Although it may be hard seeing as the linen still reeks of your lover.”

 

“Doubtful seeing as I ordered them changed while you bathed. The only smell on them is yours.” Thor had wanted fresh linen to remove the vomit that had landed on the mattress. The quarters had also been cleaned to make it comfortable. “And soon mine.”

 

“If you try to climb in this bed, I will vacate it. I have no desire to have you anywhere near me.” Loki would leave. He wouldn’t sleep in the same bed as Thor. “If you wish for company, then summon your lover.”

 

“I don’t want to summon anyone, I wish to speak to you. I would prefer to at least be allowed to sit while we speak.” Thor knew it wasn’t going to be easy. He had brought it upon himself. He took a seat down on the edge of the mattress, keeping his distance. “We have much to discuss and for the sake of our children, we should at least try.”

 

“Oh, really? You’re going to use the welfare of our children now? Going to use Freya? How so? Her being here hasn’t done a damn thing to force you to consider discussing our problems before now.” Loki rolled his eyes at the glare, it was truth. “What? Is it to be the son that I carry? Going to use the pregnancy to try to sweep your deplorable behavior beneath the rug? Going to use him to guilt me into listening to your pathetic excuses?”

 

“I am not.” He just wanted Loki to see that it was best if they tried. Thor inwardly admitted that most of their problems were his doing. He had brought this into their marriage. “But I am asking you to at least speak to me. Even you have to see that the tension between us disturbs her. Do I need to beg?”

 

“YES! That would be a start.” A bit of begging would be the perfect start. Loki raised his voice despite Thor only sitting two feet away. If the man wanted this, so be it. They could have their discussion, let it be had. He was tired of holding his tongue for fear of showing what he felt. “If you wish to discuss something, how about the fact that you’re an inconsiderate, selfish, hard-headed, heartless asshole that has done everything he can to ensure that I have learned my place. Well, let me tell you something, Brother. My place in your life is the last place I wish to be.”

 

“And it is entirely my doing.” Thor wished it weren’t so. It was his fault that Loki didn’t wish to be with him any longer. To make this work, he had to understand. “Will you tell me what I did? I’m not referring to my indiscretion. That night, what did I do to send you away? I have thought about it since, but I need to hear it from you. I want to hear it in your words, make me understand, please.”

 

Seriously? Thor wanted to know why he had left him? Had thought about it, not hard enough or he would understand why. Very well, “You wish to know why? Should we start with the fact that you have always treated me as if I’m beneath you? You should know I grew tired of that long ago. Fool I am to believe that actually agreeing to marry you may change that. You wish to know why I walked away that night? It is because even though I am your spouse, you treated me the same way Sai did. Put me beneath you, made sure I understood my place. I told you to stop, did you? NO, you carelessly disregarded my words. You continued to take what you wanted. You are worse than he is, he never swore to honor me. There was no honor or consideration in the way you treated me. And when I got upset and pointed it out, you struck me.”

 

“I …” it was all true. Thor had no idea what to say to that. He had done all of it. Loki had asked him to stop during, he had ignored it. In his anger he had forced himself, more or less assaulting his husband. He should have stopped, should have realized that the words meant that Loki was seriously upset. It hadn’t gone down that way, he had fucked up royally. Loki had walked away because he had treated him unfairly. More than that, he had treated him without an ounce of respect. 

 

“You what? You didn’t care to stop? Didn’t care to hear that your actions were displeasing someone else? That is always your problem, Thor. You rarely think of others. No, you rarely think of me. Over and over, you make sure I am constantly reminded of the fact that I mean nothing to you. Only when my welfare interferes with your own does it become an issue. Like now. This time it is the welfare of your son, if not for that you would gladly have thrown me back in my room and back out of your way. You think I don’t see it, or hear it?”

 

“Loki please, it isn’t true. I do care. Will you give me a moment to explain my actions?” He hadn’t meant to hurt him, or to make him feel that way. Thor reached out, putting a hand on the bed. He understood, but Loki was wrong. 

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear them. Are you going to explain why you decided it was fitting to use me like I was less than a cheap whore? Or slap me like I’m a woman? I am dying to hear what explanation will be given for you deciding to stick your cock into someone else. But seeing as a whore is held with higher regards than I, it isn’t really shocking that you had no qualms in replacing me.” A whore would have gotten paid to be degraded and used without care. Loki dared that hand to come closer. 

 

“I didn’t mean to treat you as such. That is why I needed to be told, I wanted to know how I made you feel. That wasn’t my intent, I would never purposely make you feel forced or lesser than you are. I should have stopped when you said so, I did not because I allowed my anger to rule my actions. Not because I consider you less than you were. I consider you my husband, my spouse, and at times I am unsure of how to deal with it. I can no longer treat you as a brother or even a friend, you are neither. I find it all too easy to slip back into the habit of treating you as a rival without considering how my actions might appear. I took your request to stop as you trying to provoke me, I didn’t truly believe that my actions were causing you distress and for that I beg your forgiveness. The idea of making you feel violated, I can’t begin to stress how sorry I am.”

 

Could he let himself care? Loki squirmed seeing the remorse and the sheen of moisture in the blue eyes. He didn’t want to continue hating or living like he had been. “And am I to overlook that you replaced me? That you did what you swore never to do. You didn’t even ask me to come back or try to stop me from walking out that door. You would give me a harsh ultimatum but would beg that woman to return to you. Oh yes, I heard you. The other night when I came to finally inform you of the child I carried. Your lover coming straight from your bed, as you cried out for her to come back to you. Don’t, spare me the details, I don’t want to know them.”

 

“I swear to you, there was never much between us. It was a mistake, one I made while drunk. Instead of hurting someone else I cared about, I tried to tell myself it was best to let you have what you asked for, to be alone. I thought the best way to do that was distance myself and foolishly thought giving into her request to try being together would accomplish it. I was wrong.”

 

“So what you’re telling me is that you didn’t wish to hurt her? Yet you were perfectly fine with hurting me? Then I was correct, I mean nothing to you.” Loki pushed the cover from his legs. He would be leaving a second time, this time for good. “I should have known. How many times must I force myself to hear it? To make you say it, my welfare isn’t any of your concern. Isn’t that what you made sure to tell me weeks ago? That you didn’t care about what happened to me. I could leave if I wished, because my safety was of no importance to you. Oh, I’m sure it is now that you know of what I carry. What happens when I no longer carry your son? Will my life return to meaning nothing to you?”

 

“Words said in anger, I didn’t mean them. You know I did not. While I may be a lousy husband, I have never stopped caring for your welfare. We’ve had our problems in the past and will always have them, that I am sure. Loki, I am not used to having to consider the ramifications of my actions. I did not handle it well and I understand if you never wish to enter into that part of our marriage again.” Thor didn’t want it to come to that, but he understood and would accept it if Loki decided to never be his husband physically again. “I know I can’t take any of it back but know that you mean a lot to me. More than you can imagine. If you can’t ever return as anything more than a spouse in name only, I will accept that. But I’m begging you to return. Return to my side, so I may take care of you. I want you with me, I have missed you.”

 

“And if I agree to that? What then?” Was it to be like before? Loki wanted to forgive him, but he couldn’t, not yet. Claiming to care were just words. He wouldn’t be able to believe it, not until he saw it, experienced it. If he said yes to return to Thor’s side, what would be expected of him? “What would be expected of me?”

 

“Nothing but seeing to your welfare and that of our children. Which I will want to assist with. All I will ask is that you return to my side as my queen, rule Asgard with me. I swear I will not touch you without your permission. If that time never comes then I only myself to blame. Just stay close to me, that is all I will ask of you.” No more than that. Thor would count himself lucky if Loki would agree to that. It was a start, more than he deserved. “Please, stay with me.”

 

.  
.  
.

 

Next chapter: Loki's answer and Fandral gets a glimpse of what he wants..... Comment for me.


	16. Fifteen: How It Will Be

A/N: Bad week at work. Haven't felt like working on anything. I did manage to gather enough energy to edit and get this chapter ready to go up. Hope it was worth waiting on. Please comment on me. It is nice to see them when I get home. 

 

A quick comment of my own. For their relationship, I noticed a small debate about it. I see them both being at fault. Thor maybe a bit more, but Loki isn't completely without fault. They both need to work on their communication. I will not have Thor issue an apology and all is well. Thor will not get off easy. He will seriously regret how he behaved before he is forgiven. I just ask that you hang in there and enjoy the story. Also comment!

 

Chapter Fifteen

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Stay?” Stay could mean many things. Stay on Asgard, remain in the palace, remain in this room, or stay in their farce of a marriage. How could he say yes? Loki choked down the overwhelming urge to tell the arrogant ass what he could do with the request. Stay. Retake his role as Thor’s other half. That wasn’t possible, not now, if ever. How large a fool would he be to overlook all that had been done? To nod and overlook the insult that had been given. To pretend that he was okay with remaining at the king’s side? How could he, when everyone knew what had been done? They had already looked upon him with pity. To say yes to the simple request, it would be the first step towards trying to forgive. It wasn’t a matter of could he, but did he want to? 

 

“Loki?” Would his words be enough? It was all he could give until he was given the chance to do more. Thor spoke softly, not wishing to argue longer. If they were to get past this, Loki would have to be willing to accept his words for the chance to prove it through his actions. Craving some form of contact, any kind, he let his hand move to leg. His fingers coming to rest just above the knee. Nothing sexual was intended in the touch, just the desire to reassure himself. They remained, even as the slap echoed in the room. It smarted, the pain sharp across his cheek. Not unlike what he had done himself. The second hit, he probably deserved, maybe even the third, but the fourth was pushing it. The fifth had his teeth clenching, “If you need to do so again, at least allow me to offer the other cheek.”

 

“Fine,” That worked. Loki felt little satisfaction seeing the opposite side turn a shade of pink under the next slap. He didn’t have the leverage or position to use the back of his hand. The mouth opened to remark, the noise silenced before Thor could complain about the abuse. The next strike contained all the strength he could muster in his current state. It was enough to knock the handsome face to side and the sight did help with his temperament. Thor wasn’t fast enough to wipe the crimson spittle that had spilled from the mouth. “Now we are even for the slap.”

 

That was hardly fair, he had only struck Loki once. Thor swallowed the blood, the inside of his damn cheek was torn. If that made Loki feel better then he wouldn’t point out the difference. “Tell me, what else would you have me do?”

 

Nothing. Loki wanted him to suffer but how? How to make sure Thor understood the pain that had been caused. How to make the man suffer the same humiliation that he’d been forced to endure all these months? “I would have you do as I was forced to do. Look away. Look away Thor, be forced to do nothing as I move on. Do nothing when I have selected the one that will warm my bed.”

 

“No,” he couldn’t agree to that. Anything but that. Thor wanted to shout that doing so wouldn’t help their marriage. Loki taking another to bed wouldn’t fix things. “How will that improve our marriage?”

 

“Oh, now you wish to improve our marriage?” That was laughable. Loki shook his head at being denied. “You just asked me to stay here as your queen, nothing more. If I take my place as your queen then you will grant me this one thing. In our separation you took the opportunity to take a mistress. I am not at fault if she was lacking and not what you want. Even as you paraded her around our people, and in front of our daughter, I did nothing. If you don’t wish for me to leave, then you will grant me the same. You will do nothing if and when I do decide to take a lover.”

 

“You would return the unkindness and treat me as I have treated you.” Thor knew he should protest, it was within his right to do so. He was the king and he didn’t have to allow Loki to take a lover. He didn’t want to. “Would that make you happy? Would taking a lover help you forgive? Is punishing me what you really want?”

 

Loki wanted to wound his pride as king and as a man. Someone like Thor, he wouldn’t even have to take another lover to see it done. Just the idea that he would take someone else, it would hurt him. “Don’t worry, unlike you I am capable of tact. I will not parade my lover in front of your people. Nor will I bring him around our daughter. You do not get the option to say no in this. I have no desire to be intimate with you but I will not suffer being alone any longer. I will be taking someone as my lover.”

 

“And why should I look away as you do this?” It wasn’t going to happen, but he wouldn’t argue right now. Thor would let him think that it was acceptable. Right now, there was no one else and if anyone began to show any signs of being interested, he would end it. 

 

“You wish for me to rule beside you, you shall have it. In everyone’s eyes I shall appear to be your dutiful queen. Which is what you just asked for. You just said it yourself, you won’t ask anything else of me and I will not offer anything else. You can keep your mistress, you’ve kept her this long. I will be discreet as long as you are, Thor.”

 

That was the ultimatum? If he wanted Loki at his side, he had to pretend to be okay with another man bedding his husband? Thor wanted to break something. He wanted to hit whomever Loki had in mind. “I have no need for a mistress. Do what you want but you will keep up pretenses by being in this room every night.”

 

“Excellent,” Loki was pleased. He had no idea how to go about pretending that he had taken one. They would have him watched constantly with the threat looming over his head. “I tend to get rather, what is that expression? Horny.”

 

“Don’t, I don’t want to hear it.” Or he would lose his temper. There would be no lover, Thor meant to see to it. “Now, we will discuss the fact that you kept the fact that you were carrying my child from me.”

 

“Yes, that.” A way to change the subject. Loki saw that it was time to discuss the wrongs he had done. And he had done them. Trying to make up excuses would make him a larger hypocrite than the one glaring at him. He had done exactly that, he had kept it hidden. He had been pissed, his pride injured, so he had kept silent. Not telling Thor had been his way of silently getting even. It had been wrong to do. No matter what was going on between them, he should have mentioned it. Thor was an ass but it was also his child. “I should have told you. No matter what is between us, you had the right to know. For that, I apologize.”

 

Yes, well, that hadn’t been what he’d been expecting to hear. Thor couldn’t very well continue to yell at him with the sincere apology. It was his own fault that Loki had kept it a secret. His father was right, he had easily gone along with Loki’s request to be left alone because attempting to speak to each other meant forcing himself to look at his own behavior. “I understand why you did it and I accept that I was the one to cause our marriage to fail.”

 

It felt wrong to allow Thor to take all of the blame. He wasn’t innocent in the fallout. He had left that night, again. Not the first, second, or even the third time. Could he fault Thor for believing that he truly wished to be left alone? How many times hadn’t he walked away from his family? From Thor? Anything that happened after that, he too was at fault. If he hadn’t wanted to lose him to Sif, he shouldn’t have turned his back. He had let it happen as much as Thor had. Loki eased his weight onto the pillows. The rise in emotions, the ire had a way of getting his blood pressure up. The healer had warned him not to become too stressed. The slight pain in his lower back was throbbing, “I… the fault is not yours alone. I admit I have the habit of leaving. I should have stayed, instead I ran. My way of being a coward.”

 

“You are not a coward,” Thor knew him to be anything but. If anyone was a coward it was himself. He should have spoken up, informed Loki of how he felt instead of letting his anger take control. “But you are right, you do have the habit of running from me. It pained me when you hid in Tamra. When you left once more after your confrontation with Father, I wasn’t sure how to feel. I knew you’d return but the fear was still there all the same. I was so happy to see you that night. I ruined it, when the anguish I felt at your disappearance resurfaced. I took it out on you instead of explaining how your actions affected me. I’m not trying to excuse my behavior, just explain the reason behind it. When you claimed to want to be alone, I truly believed that it was what you wanted. I made mistake after mistake because of my pride. Whatever you need to do, whatever it is you want, whatever you wish of me.”

 

“What I want,” besides someone to rub his lower back. Loki wanted what their mother had. To be recognized as someone worthy of ruling beside the king. A marriage where he was respected, cared for and loved. Right now, he’d settle for the respect and a bit of consideration. It wasn’t something he could demand or ask for, it was something Thor had to give on his own. If he were to demand it, he would never know if it were there or if it were for show. Thor was asking him to stay and he would, he would give it one chance. If only because part of the blame was his own and he wanted his children to grow up in a loving atmosphere. “I will stay. In return, you will give me several things. First, you will relocate your mistress somewhere outside of the palace. Second, while I won’t leave, I insist that you give me space. I think we should be honest and admit that we are not ready to be wed. We went decades without speaking then immediately tried to make a marriage work.”

 

“Alright,” it was a start. Thor couldn’t argue that point. If they could start over. He wouldn’t pressure Loki for more. He had done a lot of damage in the short time they were married. “Anything else?”

 

“You’ll have this mattress burned in the morning and bring in another. I won’t sleep on the same bed you shared with her.” No amount of washing could erase it. Loki would sleep on it tonight because he was exhausted. If he was going to remain in the room, he wanted a new bed. “After that, you will have someone bring in the settee from the library. Because you will be needing some place to sleep.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Keep it steady.” The animal stomped a hoof impatiently. A tug to the reigns got the horse to calm and continue to wait. The summons had come an hour prior to his arrival into the courtyard. Fandral was happy to wait on the pair coming towards them. The unknown guard wasn’t happy about being called out. That or someone was scared of horses. The princess was wanting to go on a ride. The order had come from the queen, he was to escort them. Just a brief ride through the city to appease the little girl. Did the king realize? He had been left behind while his companions left to accompany Thor to the outskirts. Three Vere were slain trying to sneak inside last night. The information was to be kept from the two trying to enjoy their day. “My Queen.”

 

“Fandral,” this would be interesting. Loki gave the swordsman a smile. Seeing as Thor was content to constantly leave the blonde man to watch him, he may as well be polite. Today was about spending time with his daughter. The fresh air would do him good and he had promised weeks ago to go on a ride together. He wanted to be seen, no longer content to hide away. “Thank you for waiting. The princess couldn’t decide what to wear.”

 

“I see she has chosen well. You look very nice, milady.” Fandral would have felt better if she didn’t look so much like the king. Not only did the princess look nice, the queen looked exceptionally beautiful in his finery. There was more color in the face, the clothes no longer hanging to the thin frame. Was the change in appearance due to being back with the king? Was that the reason for the increased health? He was curious, yet it was not his place to ask. They were all assuming that the couple had come to terms and were working on their marriage. Due to the fact that Sif had been reassigned and sent to stay in the guard quarters. The woman was on patrol duty until further notice. “As do you.”

 

What was that? Loki let his daughter soak up the compliment and said nothing as she showed off her new riding habit. The damn thing had more lace than a wedding gown and why make it look like a dress? Pants would have been easier to put on but unfitting for a princess. The dark blue material brought out the eyes, she was looking more like the one that had sired her by the day. “Please be kind enough to lift her once I am up.”

 

“Careful,” the animal didn’t move. Fandral kept a tight hold to keep it from pacing. With ease that shouldn’t be capable of a pregnant person, the queen lifted himself into the saddle. Climbing into the seat, “Ready to go on that ride?”

 

“Up!” Freya lifted her arms to be picked up. She wanted to get on too. 

 

“There we go, put your hands right here.” Loki wanted her to hold on. They would be going slow, but she rarely kept still even while sitting. They’d have more room on the saddle if the damn outfit wasn’t made from twelve inches of lace. “Try not to squirm and relax back or your back will hurt before long. You can lean on me.”

 

“Sure?” Wouldn’t she hurt the baby? Could she have her own horsie?

 

“Lean back some, don’t be stiff.” Loki waited until she got used to sitting atop of the steed before clicking his tongue and setting their pace. A slow gait through the courtyard. They wouldn’t be going far, within distance of the palace. He knew what would happen if he were to go too far. Two people would be lecturing him before nightfall. 

 

Just because the last two weeks had been rather peaceful, anything could end it. Loki didn’t want to give anyone a reason to bother him. Thor had done as he had demanded and set up their sleeping quarters. He was taking up the new bedding while the king slept on the settee. What pleased him more than anything was the dismissal of the woman. She had been sent to live with the normal guards, far from their personal wing of the palace. It was a tad cruel to take away the luxuries that came with being close to the king. None of that mattered, he didn’t want to see her in the palace. She was to remain on patrol unless summoned. 

 

“How far do you wish to go?” Fandral was enjoying the weather yet going too far would get him in trouble. He had to take his duty seriously and he wasn’t to allow his charge to head that far out. 

 

How far? They were just passing the main gates to the palace. Loki wanted to gauge the reactions to his appearance. What would he see in the eyes of their people? Would they look upon him in pity? How could they respect him when it looked like the king didn’t? No matter how Thor felt, he would earn the trust and respect of their people. He would help Thor to rule Asgard. “Not far. Don’t worry, I will not risk getting in trouble.”

 

“Excellent,” Fandral had a suggestion. “Would the princess like to see the market? They may have something she’d liked to purchase.”

 

“Yes, please.” They could go, she wanted new toys. 

 

“Then we shall go,” Loki scoffed at the little guard that was trailing at a useless distance. What good would he be if they were attacked? Not that he was concerned about being attacked today. He could handle any threat and there was Fandral. “And you may select one thing while we are there. Before you ask, no pets.” 

 

“No pets? But I saw a litter of the most adorable critters last week. I’m sure they may have some left if we hurry.” The look was worth informing the child of the possibility of gaining a pet. The gaze burned. 

 

And when she began to cry to get one, he was going to beat the swordsman’s ass. Loki stilled the twitching, he wouldn’t smile at the man’s antics. She didn’t need a pet, not yet. There best not be someone trying to get rid of unwanted critters. They were already nearing the crowded market. They would have to get off of the horses in order to walk around. “Tie the horses here. The other guard can remain with them.”

 

Done. The horses were halted and Fandral was the first to climb down. He tied the reigns and reached out to assist the princess in dismounting. The unknown guard finally did something, coming forward to take control of the queen’s mount. Fandral made sure the child was standing next to him, then reached out to offer a hand. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. Despite being a male, the queen was carrying and still recovering. To his shock, it was taken. 

 

“Thank you,” Loki clasped the palm for leverage. Swinging his leg from behind, his bottom slid from the saddle, and a foot struck the ground. What was unnecessary was the second hand that reached out to touch his waist. He wasn’t going to fall. 

 

“My pleasure,” anytime. How could he not find some pleasure in touching? Fandral was glad that the child was too young to realize how inappropriate his actions could be taken. His fingers remained more than seconds too long, almost a minute ticked by. Long enough for him to notice that despite being pregnant the waist was still slender. Also, Odin forgive him, but he had ogled the backside as Loki had climbed down. This close and in that tight material, it was a sin to have such a delectable ass. 

 

“My face is located three feet from where you are currently staring.” That was bold. Checking out his ass where they could be seen. Hilarious, the idiot merely shrugged at the implication. They both knew that Thor would not appreciate the admiration. He may have demanded that he be allowed to take a lover, Loki knew the possibilities of that were slim. They hadn’t exactly agreed to start over yet but bringing a lover into the situation would make it worse. Not only would he feel guilty, there was their daughter to consider. “May I have my hand back?”

 

“Of course,” it was released. Said hand was taken away and extended for the princess to take. Fandral followed, staying a foot behind the pair at all times. The view was worth trailing around in circles. Instead of looking at each merchant as they went, the little one was zig-zagging in an unorderly fashion. He was positive they had already been to this stand once before. 

 

So far all the stares were curious. Loki was thankful that most of the attention was on their daughter. People were watching her, almost every vendor complimenting her beauty or remarking on how much she resembled the king. His hand was tugged taking them towards a new vendor, being manned by a man and a child. Odd, the merchandise was scarves. 

 

“Pri… Queen Loki, Princess,” the merchant bowed and greeted them. Dark grey eyes went to the guard trailing the pair. A smile lit up seeing the swordsman, “Come to purchase another gift my friend? Lanell isn’t feeling well today but we have a new assortment to choose from.”

 

They knew each other? Loki cocked his head to see how the blonde would respond to the comment. Another gift? How often did Fandral shop at the stand? “Pray tell why you would be needing a female’s scarf. Many ladies in your life?”

 

“Um, no.” Fandral inwardly winced at the question. Maybe at one time. Women loved soft, silky things and they were cheap. He had wooed one or two by giving them a gift. Time to change the subject, “Not today. Lanell isn’t well? We spoke just last week.”

 

“Yes, she and our youngest are unwell,” the merchant extended a hand, the fingers selecting a light pink scarf. “How about a gift for the princess? Do you like pink, milady?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Freya wanted it. It was pretty, and she didn’t have one. She reached out to accept the gift, only to have her hand quickly grabbed and snatched away. “Huh?”

 

“Don’t, Fandral take the princess. Grab her and step back. Do as I say,” Loki left no room for argument. He aided in gently pushing his daughter behind him. By chance he had looked behind the man to look at the child. It was barely noticeable, the flesh near the wrist was speckled with black dots. Underneath was already red from inflammation. “Sir, does your wife and child have the same discoloration that your boy does? His right wrist, there is a rash.”

 

“Is there?” The merchant called his son forward to inspect the area. “Yes, they have a similar rash. It started out as a rash. Both now carry a fever. It is fine, several other children have come down with the rash.”

 

“It is not fine,” Loki didn’t want to risk his daughter catching it as well. She was only half Asgardian, and it seemed that they were not immune to the disease. He was, something he had learned not long after his arrival on Tamra. The germ must have somehow come across during the relocation. “That is the first signs of a plague that originates elsewhere. I came across it before and it has the potential to be lethal. The first sign is the rash as it works its way into the bloodstream. Second is the fever. The third stage is when it starts to attack the organs. If others already have a fever, then they will soon be seriously ill.”

 

“Loki,” Fandral pushed the child further behind him. Should they vacate? What was he doing? Loki was stepping around the table to stand before the boy. “You should step back. You cannot risk becoming ill.”

 

“I am immune to the bacteria that causes it. It is however contagious through physical contact. Which means we will soon have many children and their parents about to become ill. Fandral, take her back to the palace and inform my father what we have discovered. Once there, have someone locate the king and inform him. Then head to the guard quarters, locate an older man by the name of Nomak. Once you have found him, send him to me.”

 

“Shouldn’t you come with us?” Fandral didn’t want to risk it. Loki may be immune but what of the child he carried? It was still too dangerous to remain near someone contaminated. He didn’t want to leave him. 

 

“No, send that useless guard to me. And at least a dozen more, plus as many healers as you can collect. I will see about spreading the word and finding a place to gather the infected. I fear they will get worse before getting better. Now go and do as I have instructed.” Loki didn’t want to listen to the concern, he wasn’t going to catch it. He was the only one in Asgard that wouldn’t get ill. There was a way to treat the disease as long as they could transport it back. 

 

.  
.  
.

A/N: I just want to say I didn't put the violence warning because it was a few slaps. Thor deserved it and they have done a lot more to each other over the years. Loki has knocked Thor in the face with his staff, I'm sure his palm is a lot softer. I tried to make Loki react how a pregnant woman would in the same circumstance. Or just someone emotional that is hurt. The smacks were just the start of Thor's suffering. No, their relationship won't turn abusive. 

 

Next chapter: Loki recieves a gift and a back massage.


	17. Sixteen: Gifts

A/N: Since it has been awhile since I updated. I have combined two chapters together. Hope you enjoy it. It will be a bit before I update again. I'm in the middle of revising the next chapter and with work, it will take a while to get it together. Please comment for me at the end. Thank you! Any mistakes sorry.

 

Chapter Sixteen

 

.  
.  
.

 

Burnt feces, the smell did nothing for the stomach. The pot was boiling in the corner, being vigorously stirred by one of the healers. Two others were making normal rounds through the infirmary, handing out fresh water. Only about half of the patients remained, three weeks into the outbreak. The medicine was being produced for the last string of victims. 

 

“Is this really necessary?” The deed was done, why come to the stench ridden place? Fandral flinched hearing the nearby old man release his breakfast onto the floor. Couldn’t they do something about the side-effect? One of the assistants was fast to rush forward and start cleaning up the mess. 

 

“You did not have to accompany me,” Loki would have come alone. The infirmary had been set up close enough to the palace that there was no risk in going alone. It was his duty to stop in and check in on the progress. As of last week, no new cases had been reported. Any that began to show signs were to immediately report in and get treatment. Thor was too busy to be the one to stop in, so it fell to him. 

 

“You could have sent someone in your stead.” No one would think less of the queen if he were to send a messenger to get the report. Coming here was still a risk, he didn’t care if it was only transferred through physical contact. He didn’t want to catch the disease. “It stinks.”

 

“You’ve bedded some that smelt worse,” Loki snapped impatiently at the complaint. He didn’t care if all of Asgard reeked of shit for the next year. He had ordered them to gather as much of the herb as they could. There would be plenty left to create a supply of medicine for future outbreaks. It was best to be prepared. 

 

Fandral inhaled deeply. “You know I do believe you are correct. Awfully cruel for you to point it out.”

 

“Ugh,” the sharp twitch lanced along his lower back. Loki approached the one in charge, the healer gave a small bow. They had spoken enough that she need not stand on ceremony. Being an elderly lady, and set in her ways, he allowed her the actions. “How are things progressing? I was informed that you are almost finished simmering the remainder of the leaves.” 

 

“We have,” the healer gave a small smile towards the guard as well. The two were always together these days and they were all grateful that there was someone around to protect their queen. “Once we the process is complete, there should be enough to last a few generations. All is well, you need not have come all this way.”

 

“Told you,” Fandral muttered more to himself. His words would be ignored, Loki would do as he pleased. This was a waste of time, they could handle it. Talk of the storing process was boring. However, that view made it worth smelling the rancid vomit. The hand unknowingly gave him something to stare upon. It had reached behind to push aside the flimsy coat tail and expose the leather clad bottom. 

 

“Excellent,” Loki would leave them to it. He trusted them to finish tending to the rest of it. What he was tempted to do was ask the woman if she could brew him something for the pain. Not wanting to appear weak, he ignored the ache. It was nothing he hadn’t experienced before. It had come later when carrying the first time, not this soon. Every pregnancy was different, and he was sure it was fine. “Walk me back, Fandral.”

 

“Is your back paining you?” The wince had been noted by the healer. She knew the signs, the hand trying to apply pressure to the sore area. The queen was barely showing but back pain was common. “Would you care for something? I could have something sent to you.”

 

“No, but thank you. I am fine.” He wouldn’t take anything, he would handle it. Loki just wanted to get off of his feet and sit. It was not that bad, not yet. The later months would be worse. 

 

“Very well,” she nodded. “If you decide you need something, please send for me. I am capable of giving you something that is safe for you and the prince.”

 

Loki smiled, he appreciated it. There may be a time when he’d have to take up that offer. He’d wait until it was unbearable before asking for anything to dull the pain. It was almost lunch time and he had promised to return in time. “Come, let us head back to the palace.”

 

Gladly. Taking his duty seriously, Fandral stayed exactly two feet behind the queen until they were back inside the palace. They stopped briefly to check in on the princess. The young girl was cheerfully playing with her food. A miniature table had been set up in the bedroom, and she was sharing her meal with the many dolls. It was adorable, and he watched the two interact. The princess was happier these days. Due to her parents reconciling? How far did the reconciliation go? Fandral was always waiting at the door when the king left in the mornings. They shared the same room and there were no rumors of fighting these days. Things were calm in the palace. 

 

Perhaps too calm. Having known both for a long time, the atmosphere was too mild. Fandral couldn’t imagine a relationship with the frost giant being anything but wild. Beneath that cold façade, there had to be great passion waiting to be released. The queen was content, yet the king was not. The face was one existing, not happy. Thor rarely smiled these days, only when in the company of his daughter. They were living together and Fandral would give up his arms if the two were lovers. 

 

“Stop frowning, it shows your wrinkles.” Loki scolded the dismal guard. Whatever was the blonde thinking about? Not caring to have followed him to visit the ill? The man should be used to it by now. Or was it something else? “You are brooding worse than I, and I am the one with the hormone imbalance.”

 

“You are also the one with the sore back, yet you refused any assistance.” Fandral wasn’t brooding, he was perfectly content. He was saddened by the fact that they were coming upon the open doors of the chambers. 

 

And? It was his body. Loki smelt the hint of fresh linen as he entered the chambers. The maid must have finished cleaning the quarters. He stepped inside, he just wanted to sit. Freya was playing and occupied, he’d rest for the remainder of the day. “My ache comes with my condition, there is no need to concern the healer. I have no desire to consume something if there is no need. However, if you wish to aide, you could always massage where I ache.”

 

That cocky smirk let him know that it was said in jest. Fandral rejoiced at the playful invitation, one he wouldn’t acknowledge as a joke. “If my queen wishes it. Take off the top garments and I will gladly help ease your discomfort.”

 

Of course he would. Loki had to think about it. A massage would feel nice and he was entitled to it. He could summon someone to give him a massage if that was his wish. He didn’t want some stranger touching him. Fandral wasn’t a stranger and it would be nice. What could it hurt? The man was here to serve him. The coat was pulled off and tossed onto the floor. Eyes followed the movement, watching the buttons come apart. “Shall I lay down?”

 

“If that will make you most comfortable,” there was much they could do on the bed. Fandral removed his belt and placed it in the nearby chair. Placing it on top of a discarded book. The top half of the queen was on display, for seven seconds. Not long enough to get a good look at the chest. Long enough to catch sight of the slight curve that announced that Thor had left a part of himself. “Are you sure laying upon your stomach is wise?”

 

“I am fine and just don’t sit down on my back.” Loki knew what he was doing. He still slept on his stomach on occasion. He wasn’t far enough along for it to be a burden. A pillow was tucked underneath his chin. Should he dictate boundaries? Where the hands were allowed to go and what couldn’t be touched? “Today before I fall asleep.”

 

“As you wish,” should he announce that they hadn’t bothered to close the door? If the queen didn’t care then neither did he. Fandral removed his shoes before climbing onto the mattress. On a bed with Loki, not at all his fault that blood began to flow south at the implications. A massage had been requested of him. The pain was in the lower back, the place to start. He straddled the relaxed legs to hover over the thighs. “Please inform me what will please you.”

 

That would do it. Loki knew the swordsman was good with his hands. The fingers went directly to his lower back, at the center of his spine to begin working outwards. The rotation of the fingertips applying enough pressure to make him sigh. It was working the tension out in minutes. There was no concern of the ministrations being too rough, the man was making sure not to harm him. The ache from the earlier walk was gone, along with his will to insist that the task was complete. He let the palms start working the kinks from his back. 

 

The moan was low. The noise did things to him. Fandral liked it, more than he should. The response to his hands on the pale form, caressing the smooth flesh. The shoulders were worked on next, kneading as he went. Not one to let an opportunity escape, he worked back down. His palms working down the spine. His thumbs stopped short of the material, finding the dip and where the arch began. The slightest movement would get him there. “More?”

 

“Yes, don’t stop.” It felt wonderful. Loki praised the efforts with a moan. It was what he’d been needing. Why bother drinking a sour concoction if he had someone with such skilled hands at his beck and call? “Right there.”

 

“Here?” The spot was concentrated on with the use of one hand. Fandral placed his other hand on the mattress to lean forward to hold up his own weight. Focusing on the area must have been needed. The moan was akin to lustful and filled the room. The clatter of dishes came behind the noise, getting their attention. 

 

What was that? Loki opened his eyes and tried to look around the bulk still on top of him. Had someone come into the room? Why wasn’t the man getting off of him? Who was it? The gasp was feminine as well as the apologies. “Who was it?”

 

“I believe that was your mid-day meal.” Fandral smiled seeing the discarded dishes on the floor. The woman had fled after saying she’d retrieve more and be back to clean up the mess. The tray had been dropped and left. “Shall I continue?”

 

“No, I believe that will be enough for now.” Loki waited for the weight to be removed. His back felt exceptionally better. He rolled over to spot what should have been his food on the floor. Would she be coming back to clean it? He wouldn’t eat from the floor. “If you wish, you can assist in cleaning up the mess. I need to relieve myself.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

What was the meaning of this? Thor accepted the cloth handed to him, never faltering in his trip into the palace. The blood had begun to dry on his arms and throat. There was nothing to be done about removing it from his armor. It would have to be cleaned with more than a wet wash cloth. Waiting at the entrance to home was his father. Multiple guards were coming out of the throne room, exiting without giving nothing but a nod in his direction. Why were that many inside? “Father.”

 

“I see you have returned,” Odin greeted his son, giving a brief hug. They had waited for word for the last week. Had the problem been handled? “I assume by the state of your armor that you were forced to destroy the herd.”

 

“Indeed, they were feral.” Something had caused them to turn feral and start attacking the nearby settlement. He hadn’t wanted to destroy the animals, but better to kill a few than to lose hundreds. They would assist in overcoming the loss of the livestock. What he wished to know was what the hell was happening in his throne room. What was up with all the boxes being left to clutter up the palace? He wanted to head up and wash off. After making sure he was no longer covered in blood, he would be check in on his family. “Supplies?”

 

“Of course not,” Odin frowned. Supplies would never come through the throne room. Today had been his day to handle the audiences. With the king gone and the queen indisposed, he had done it in their place. “Loki was not feeling well, so he asked me to handle any audiences in his place. What you see is gifts that were brought for the queen.”

 

“He isn’t feeling well? Is he ill?” Thor instantly caught the fact that Loki was not feeling well. Was it the illness that had infected the people? He had warned him about going. Should they call a healer? “Did you summon a healer?” 

 

“No, one was not needed. He claimed to be tired and wished to rest for the day. I believe he is currently with the princess.” Odin trusted that Loki had simply needed a day to himself and didn’t want to be stressed by the problems of others. Only a few complaints had been made today. The rest were people coming to show their gratitude. 

 

That was a relief. Thor would seek them out soon. As soon as he figured out what to do with the mess that was littering his hall. Gifts? There was at least fifty boxes of assorted sizes, was that actually rolls of material. “Eh, what am I looking at? What is Loki to do with that? He can’t sew, can he?”

 

“Not that I am aware. However, the merchant asked that I inform the queen that he and the princess are to decide which is to their liking. They wish to gift them with a new wardrobe. I haven’t gotten around to inspecting the rest of the boxes. It seems that many are pleased with your choice.”

 

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Thor really didn’t care if the people didn’t like his choices. Who he wed was his decision. Loki was more than capable of ruling and had proved it by earning the respect of the Tamrians. He was glad to hear that Loki wouldn’t have to worry about what the people thought of him. He prayed his own actions wouldn’t influence their opinion when it came to Loki’s worth. Their marital problems didn’t lessen Loki’s ability to be their queen. 

 

“See about having everything moved into storage until it can be sorted through. I will be heading up to get clean and then I wish to see my family.” Thor disregarded the scathing glare, he knew he deserved it. His actions could have seriously injured Loki’s place. Luckily the people were intelligent enough not to allow rumors to impact how they saw their queen. He had already heard a few of those rumors. A few he didn’t want to think about. 

 

As he made his way to their chambers, he thought on the one in particular. The rumor that Loki had himself a lover. That it was only fair that the queen has found someone after living with a cheating king. He knew damn well that it wasn’t true. Every morning he left, Fandral was there to take on his duty as a Loki’s personal guard. If anyone was sneaking in to sleep with his husband, his friend would tell him. No one was coming around Loki, there was no lover. 

 

There not being another in Loki’s life wasn’t aiding in their problems. Their marriage was still tense at the best of times and it was hell pretending that he was alright with sleeping on the settee. There was no making up for his mistakes if Loki remained firm in the decision of keeping it in name only. This wasn’t what he wanted, what he wanted was waiting on him in the quarters. “Hello.”

 

“You are back,” Freya jumped down from the bed at his entry. They had been waiting so long. She raced across the room, “We waited.”

 

“Did you?” Thor lifted the weight, careful of the armor. He didn’t want to get her dirty or come in contact with the blood. He hadn’t been told that they would be inside the room. He had assumed that they would be in her quarters. The smile was genuine at being hugged and kissed on the cheek. “Then I guess you missed me.”

 

“Yes, we did.” Freya was happy he was home. She wouldn’t be able to sleep in the bed tonight, it wasn’t big enough for all of them. “Da and I missed you. Did you miss us?”

 

“I did, I missed you both.” Thor reassured her with a gentle kiss to the temple. He only wished he was allowed to greet her other parent in the same manner. Loki, who was sitting on the bed with a book in his lap. He had interrupted story time it seemed. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

 

“Welcome,” she put her hands around the neck. Da had kept her company, but it lots better when both were home. They were happy he was home, “Does Da get a hug and kiss too?” 

 

“Yes, he does.” Thor bent to place her on the floor. He looked towards Loki, had he also heard the question? The shoulders were tense and he could see how much his attention wasn’t wanted. She ran back towards the bed as soon as her feet hit the floor. If he walked by without properly greeting her Da, it could upset her. There was nothing to do but give Loki the hug and kiss. 

 

Loki didn’t want either. The book was placed upon the mattress to stand. He didn’t want to be sitting down for it. She didn’t understand why they would refrain from showing affection. This was why he tried to keep the visits private. He would have to be polite and friendly whenever she was in the room. Thor wasn’t going to tell her no and neither could he. The bulky arms reached for him, pulling him into the embrace. “Welcome home.”

 

Thor could feel it, the hesitation. The hands were placed on his back, the hug pathetic. The hair threaded through his fingers, and a light kiss landed on the forehead. Much like the kiss he had given their daughter. If there were ever a time he could try to kiss Loki without fear of being turned away, it was now. The chin was stiff between his fingers as he forced his husband to look at him and not his armor. “Look at me.”

 

Why? So they could pretend for a few seconds that they had a normal, healthy relationship? To put on a show for their child? Loki met the blue eyes, willing Thor to understand that he didn’t wish to be kissed. As much as he wanted it, it would be foolish to let it happen. The moment Freya left the room, things would return to what they were. The mouth lowered, lightly brushing over his own, and it was done. “You are filthy.”

 

“I am, and I fear I have gotten the smell on you as well.” Thor tightened his hold to ensure the stench rubbed off on the clean clothes. He needed to bathe, now so did Loki. “Oops, guess I’m not the only one that will be needing a bath.”

 

“You’re not,” Loki resisted the urge to slam his knee into the groin. Was this a way to get him alone? It had to be. “Love, we will continue the story tomorrow. I believe I will have to get clean as well. Can you return to your room? We shall be in later to tuck you in.”

 

“Okay.” The book was grabbed from the mattress. They were stinky. “I go play.”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Thor let her skip out of the room. They needed to talk because this was getting to him. Was he the only one that felt the loss? Was he the only one that wanted another chance at their marriage? “Are you going to be a good husband and help me undress?”

 

“What I’m going to do is unman you if you do not release me. It is enough that I had to suffer what you call a kiss.” Loki pushed at the chest. He wouldn’t allow the embrace to make him forget who he was. The forced attention wasn’t enough to erase what had been done. Thor had yet to earn his forgiveness. “Undress yourself and please do so elsewhere. I have no desire to see you nude.”

 

“No? Well, I don’t feel like going elsewhere.” Thor let him go. He wouldn’t be run out of their quarters. Without any aid, the armor was removed and placed aside. Later he would have someone fetch it to be cleaned. The undershirt was sticky and damp, clinging to his skin like wet paper. The boots were tossed into a corner, leaving just the bottoms on. 

 

“Did you seriously come in without having that wound seen to?” Loki was thankful he  
had waited until their daughter was out of the room before undressing. The claw marks began above the navel to trail south disappearing beneath the trousers. “How did you manage to get that while wearing armor?”

 

“Oh, it is just a scratch. Nothing worth worrying over.” A careless tumble and he had been pounced upon by one of the smaller beasts. A paw had managed to slide beneath his armor and mark him. He’d been more concerned about the teeth since the saliva is what carried the madness. 

 

Not true. It should have been cleaned and ignoring it out of sheer pride was foolish. Loki squinted, how could Thor not feel that? “Before you jump in the shower you may wish to at least dig that nail out of your skin.”

 

What nail? Thor placed fingers on the irritated area. It was inflamed and broken, there it was. The line where it was imbedded did sting worse than the other three. A piece of claw had broken off inside, the enamel thin and clear. Trying to pull caused it to tear, a sliver coming off, but leaving the rest. 

 

“You aren’t going to get it that way. You should have gone to the healer,” did he have to do everything? He already had one child to look after. Loki scoffed at the shrug, the idiot was hopeless at times. “If you aren’t going to go then you will allow me to remove it. The last thing I need is that wound getting infected and smelling up the room.”

 

“As you wish,” Thor remained still. His eyes following Loki’s movements. Staying in the same spot for the few moments he was left alone in the room. Coming back out of the washroom with a small wash tub, which was placed on the nearby stand. “Anything I can do?”

 

“Be considerate and pull me a chair close,” If he was to clean and tend to the wound, Loki wanted to be sitting while he did it. The entire reason story time had been done in bed was because of his back. There was no one here to massage his aching spine. What he needed was found and taken over. The cushioned chair was placed next to the stand, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” In the casual attire, Thor could make out the unmistakable bump that housed his son. Not even the baggy clothing could hide the evidence any longer. He longed to reach out and touch, to feel the place where his child grew. Asking wouldn’t grant him the gift of being able to feel his child move. 

 

What was Thor staring at? Loki took a seat, dipping the clean washcloth in the warm water. He needed to carefully clean the area before attempting to pry the enamel out. Too much pressure could cause it to break or lodge deeper. “Step closer and roll the hem down your waist, but please keep it modest. Don’t make me use the tweezers on something else just as small.”

 

“That is hurtful,” Thor did as instructed, moving close enough, and moving the hem low enough to fully expose the wound. His equipment was still covered. Admitting that having the area touched was painful wasn’t going to happen. The fingers tenderly pressed and held the flesh still so it could be cleaned. “Loki, you’re doing that on purpose.”

 

“Of course I am, it needs to be cleaned. You have more than one sliver in your skin. If you wanted someone that would be too timid to clean it properly, you should have gone to the healer. Stop complaining,” Loki ran the cloth over the gash, bringing the flimsy piece out without having to dig. That was the first of several and not the largest. It would start to heal and it need not close around the foreign tissue. 

 

There was nothing timid about the ministrations, however the touch was very gentle. Thor didn’t mention the fact, unwilling to risk that doing so would cause Loki to stop. Having the largest and deepest piece removed caused blood to seep down his groin. The one hand remained on his hip as the other went about cleaning and rechecking. “What are your plans after seeing Freya to bed?”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

What would be an appropriate gift? Buying for a child was so much less complicated than trying to find the perfect gift for a spouse that one wasn’t with. Thor had no idea where to start searching. There was plenty in the market to choose from, but none of it was good enough. It had to be something worthy of a queen and something Loki would enjoy. Books, scrolls, he could always see if there was something unique. Would the market offer something his former brother hadn’t already read? “Hold this thing!”

 

“I prefer pussy,” unlike others. Volstag didn’t want to hold the rodent. This thing did not belong in the canine family. What kind of beastie had created the yipping rat? The damn thing would grow to be no larger than his foot. “And do you really think the princess is ready for such a thing?”

 

“Why not? A bit of responsibility is never a bad thing. She will like it,” Thor saw nothing wrong with getting her a pet. Besides, it hadn’t been his idea. It had been Loki’s. When he had asked if he could do anything for his husband this morning, the answer had been muttered from beneath a pillow. He was to come to the market and search for a small pet for their daughter. A trip to the market and she was forever going on about wanting a pet. He wasn’t going to question Loki’s decision of giving into the demands. “Loki wants her to have it.”

 

“And rumor has it he has his own pet.” Volstag didn’t care what the queen wanted. He didn’t want to be the one to walk around with the little pest. The king was losing the pair he’d been born with. Why couldn’t someone else fetch it? 

 

“What was that?” Thor paused, Loki had what? The words had been muttered beneath, but he had heard them. What did that comment mean? Did it have anything to do with the way his friends were giving him sympathetic looks? Or the heavy sighing of their father? What was up with the eye-rolling? Seeing as he would have to beat an explanation out of the ginger, he turned to the one that had been silent this entire time. “Hogun? Care to explain his words?”

 

Because his companion was an idiot that couldn’t keep silent. Hogun didn’t want to be the one to say anything. He would have to betray one friend to be honest with another. This was the reason he didn’t speak unless he had to. Leave it to the moron to not be able to contain his opinion within ear shot of the king. “Which ones?”

 

“You know damn well which ones,” Thor wouldn’t have it. What the hell was wrong with everyone? The guards, the servants, and his own family. Everyone was looking at him odd the last few weeks, and he wanted an explanation. He had gotten used to the distasteful stares, his own behavior had caused it. “He said something about a pet, however his tone implies that he wasn’t referring to the kind with fur. Is there something I should know?”

 

“Of course not, my friend.” Hogun couldn’t stop it, he elbowed the bearded fool. That was one way to signal that he was lying through his teeth. “Not that I am aware. However, seeing as I am not the one to make the comment. Perhaps, he should explain it.”

 

“Excellent idea, explain yourself Volstag.” Thor ignored the merchant standing behind waiting to serve. Were people gossiping of his and Loki’s relationship? Of his behavior? For the last few weeks he had been ignoring some of his duties in order to spend more time with his family. His presence wasn’t always welcome, yet he was never ordered to leave. Were people discussing how he was behaving recently? Because he was trying to put Loki first. How else was he to make amends and prove that making their marriage work was his highest priority? It was slow going and he wasn’t going to apologize for spending less time with the three. “NOW!”

 

“Very well, since no one else has the stones to say it.” One was his friend, the other was his liege. Volstag had never promised to keep the affair secret. It was wrong, just as wrong as it had been for the king to sleep with Lady Sif. They knew that the woman had only managed to bed Thor once. If rumor were true, the pair was doing it very often. Whenever the king wasn’t around, the queen had the other man at his side. It needed to end, nothing good would come of it. “The queen is having fun every time you leave him alone. He’s been caught being serviced without any clothes on. He’s allowing another man to have a go at him. Need I say more? You are being taken for a fool.”

 

“A fool?” That wasn’t possible. Thor had already heard the rumor and he wasn’t going to listen to them. Loki was not having an affair and he wasn’t going to let vicious talk bother him. People simply believed that Loki should return the treatment,” You are the fool if you listen to such gossip. Loki has no lover. I have made sure of it. When he is not with me, he has a personal guard. I would know of any lover.”

 

“Don’t,” Hogun slapped a hand over the mustache. They didn’t need to draw any more attention. A glare sent the merchant elsewhere, giving enough privacy that should allow him to speak without causing their king to lose his temper. “Thor, he calls you a fool for a reason. Think on it for a moment. You are correct, whenever you are away there is one that is always at the queen’s side.”

 

“Oh, hell.” Volstag knocked the hand away. He would have his say, this was dragging on. “Next time don’t appoint someone that is in love with him to guard him.”

 

In love with him? In love with Loki? Thor tried to make sense of their words. If Loki were cheating, he’d know. The one guarding him was someone he trusted completely. Fandral would tell him if there was someone, unless the swordsman was that someone. That someone people were gossiping about. The lies people were spreading, may not be lies? He had appointed someone that was in love with Loki to constantly watch over him. “Fandral.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Having a watchdog was annoying. Was that necessary? Loki turned the page, refusing to acknowledge that the noise was being done loud on purpose. For the last three days he hadn’t spoken a word to his guard. After enduring an hour of being poked, prodded, and touched; he wasn’t in the best of moods. The healer had come on the king’s request. A slight pain across his ass and Thor was acting like a mother hen. He was fine, along with the child. He was close to entering the final trimester. He would experience symptoms like most expectant mothers. “Please refrain from that annoying tapping or you can do your job on the other side of the door.”

 

“My apologies,” Fandral placed the dagger onto the table. When would the king return? Why must he be the one to babysit whenever the king had to attend to something? If the other blonde was so intent on dealing with the problems his ignorance had created, then it would be obvious why having him do so was dangerous. “Would you care for anything?”

 

“Silence,” that was all he wanted. He would also like to find a way to actually punish his spouse. Thor didn’t fucking get it or didn’t care. This was where the two had been going at it. He had to live knowing that his marriage had been destroyed by a fuck. He hated the soft glances that made him want to believe that his brother actually cared for him. He had agreed to this but every time he lay in the bed, the pain of betrayal resurfaced.

 

Just imagining Thor lying in that bed alone made his chest ache. It brought up images of what the two had been doing on it. The woman that had stolen his husband was still around and spending time with him every time Thor went on patrol. What he should do is make good on his demands and find someone to toy with. See how the king liked looking at someone everyday knowing that the person had slept with his spouse. If only there were someone he could use to make a point. What was the man staring at? Loki caught the staring in his peripheral vision. Fandral was gawking at him like he’d grown a third head. Had he never seen someone read before? Despite the occasional flirting, Fandral kept his distance. The banter had returned to a minimum, the man doing his job of escorting him and guarding. “What?”

 

“Nothing, it is just that motherhood suits you.” The flawless skin had a glow to it that brought out the eyes. The hair was free and left to curl, it was meant to be stroked. One wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to run their fingers through the locks. Fandral saw exactly what the king did, the small things that made Loki beautiful. Having time to do nothing but watch, his gaze repeatedly fell to the full lips. What would it be like to kiss and sample the mouth? 

 

Was the swordsman blushing? The eyes fell down his face, to his mouth. Which turned into a knowing smile. Fandral was studying him with great interest. Perhaps he had assumed accurately before. The warrior wasn’t bad on the eyes either. The man was also one of Thor’s closest friends, how would his brother feel knowing that they had fucked? “See something that interests you?”

 

“I…I ah,” he wasn’t going to admit to it. Thor already knew of his previous slight interest in the queen. Nothing had changed. The king having another at his side didn’t change that Loki was married to him. The queen was off limits to all and he wouldn’t destroy a friendship for something that could never be. It was also treason. 

 

“Are staring at me the same way Sif watches Thor.” Was he wrong? Loki placed the book down on the cushion. “I am going to shower, I’ll leave the curtain open in case you need to see me.”

 

His words caused the face to pink. It could be taken one of two ways. He was leaving the shower open in case Fandral needed to make sure he was safe or in case Fandral wanted to see him nude. Either way he was innocent of any provocation. The loyal fool would do as he wished. 

 

Getting undressed, he went and turned on the water. It couldn’t be too hot, or it would cause him to swoon. His hand went down to the telling bump that housed his son. Last night he had noticed the slight fluttering, indicating the movement beneath. Another pregnancy he would be forced to do alone. Thor wanted him here for safety reasons. Any time spent together, it was done out of duty. His husband wasn’t coming around for the right reasons. Thor was trying to make up for his mistakes for the wrong reasons. Thor was trying to be good, and it was sweet. Having Thor spend more time with them made him wish for more. It was done for their children, not for him. 

 

Where it really mattered, he was still alone. The caress abandoned the swell to trail upwards. It wouldn’t be long before other parts were affected. His nipples were already sore and just the water striking his chest had them hardening. Running a thumb over the left struck the invisible cord that was attached to his groin. It had been months and his body was craving attention. Loki closed his eyes to focus on the sensation that came with the rubbing. The peaks weren’t the only things hardening with need. His cock grew from the attention, filling with blood. This was Thor’s fault for moving on and being with another. He had been left alone and he had gotten used to having the god in his bed. That was what his body craved, it ached for his husband. It didn’t give a damn that his feelings had been hurt or that Thor had treated him poorly. Hormones were making him desire the pleasure that came with joining.

 

He wanted the cheating bastard to touch him. He wanted to feel those lips on his own, the slick tongue delving inside his mouth as the huge cock filled him. Nothing compared to having the hard member thrusting deep and fast. He wanted Thor, no one else. It was foolish to consider sleeping with another, there were too many variables that wouldn’t allow it. His body wouldn’t accept another, his mind wouldn’t be able to overlook that it was the wrong person, and his heart broke thinking that he couldn’t have the one it wanted. It did not matter if he wasn’t mentally ready or emotionally, he would never want someone else. 

 

“You’re perfect,” even with the curve that was proof of his king’s child. Fandral couldn’t look away, it would be the only chance he got to see the vision before him. To see the glory of Loki. The pale body was trim, flawless, and exotic. The cock was standing erect, the queen was aroused by something. 

 

The warrior was devouring him with his eyes. Loki knew he should demand the guard leave. No one but Thor should be granted the gift of seeing him naked. The gaze swept over him hungrily. The man wanted him and was fighting with the decision of what to do. Loki opened his mouth to speak but no words came. His heart screamed that it was wrong to let someone look upon him nude. It wasn’t his husband walking towards him. His mind warned that this was going to cause serious issues. He didn’t care for Fandral. Another thought reminded him that Thor had moved on. His husband had found comfort and pleasure with another. Why shouldn’t he do the same? He had needs and no one was seeing to them. 

 

So stunning, Fandral couldn’t put it to words. What he did was watch the queen turn the spray off and step out. The flimsy towel was draped around the waist. The nipples were a dusky pink and budded. It was wrong, and he would be betraying a friend. Yet wasn’t Thor still being with Sif? If the king was being with someone then wasn’t the queen given the same option? “If you wish me to leave, tell me now.”

 

Did he? He couldn’t say what he wanted, besides his husband back. His silence the swordsman took as the confirmation that he was allowed to remain. Loki didn’t prevent it, he waited to see what would be done. The male came to him, cupping both sides of his face. The tender way the thumbs stroked his cheeks was sweet and endearing but came from the wrong man. The kiss was gentle, the lips exploring the texture of his own. The tongue tried to probe inside, “Fandral, stop.”

 

Why? The way the mouth opened, and the tongue came to meet his own. Loki wanted it as much as he did. Just one taste of the sweet, pink tongue and he became lost. What the king would feel was no longer a factor, he had to have more. The hands pushed lightly against his chest, why stop? 

 

“Stop,” he couldn’t do it. It wasn’t Thor! Loki tried to turn his head away, but the hands held him. Biting was an option, but he didn’t want to hurt him. No longer reciprocating only increased the probing, that was trying to gain his cooperation. “Fandral, I said stop.” 

 

The face was pulled from Loki’s own. Not the man’s doing. He heard the impact before he spotted the enraged god. The fist slammed into the mouth that had been kissing him. One slid to a stop before going through the wall and the other was on him. In reality, it happened in less than a second, but time seemed to slow seeing the swordsman being hit and being knocked forward. The look of horror registered, and the arms were brought up to protect the handsome face. The man realized what was happening and did nothing to fight back. 

 

“Thor!” Yelling the name didn’t prevent the next blow from landing. Loki swore and felt pity for the warrior that did nothing but try to protect himself. The lethal fists came down twice more, breaking the nose. The poor man frantically tried to stop the blows, at this rate the face would be turned to soup. “Stop! I said stop!”

 

That didn’t work either. Fed up with the display, Loki moved towards the two and grabbed the wrist as the arm swung back. The force of Thor trying to continue swinging managed to pull him closer. The arm jerked to be free of his hold, Loki felt the unexpected surge of magic before the blow. The elbow connected hard enough it jarred down to the bone. The pain erupted through his abdomen, causing the dizziness to come. 

.  
.  
.

 

Comment for me! Speak up, I know this chapter was longer than normal but wanted to get it all up. The more comments, the more I'm encouraged to work on it despite being exhausted when I come home from work. Like today, I just felt like working on it. 

 

Next chapter: Complications and a compromise.


	18. Seventeen: Problems and Promises

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely comments. Seeing as I got so many within a day of posting, I finished up the next chapter and will post it. I only had today off from work, I got the fourth off but I'm sure I'll be stuffing my face and sleeping in late. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

A small note, if it has been noticed or not. Loki's pregnancy will last a bit longer than a normal human one. He isn't human and seeing as they age a lot slower than humanity, I'm having it where his pregnancy is going to take a few more weeks to get to full term. Really don't know how long their women are pregnant and he is a frost giant anyways, and a male. So, just bare with me on this please. Thanks! 

 

Chapter Seventeen

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Loki, no, no,” Thor heard the cry of pain and turned to see his brother backing up, a hand over his middle. He hadn’t meant to. Fandral forgotten he scrambled to his feet, he hadn’t meant to hit him. “Did I hit you?”

 

“YES, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Loki slapped at the hand trying to touch him. He didn’t need help, nor did he need to be scooped up like a woman. The elbow had made a precise strike to his abdomen. He was placed on the large bed without being asked. The initial pain had erupted like being punched instead of accidently taking the backlash of an intended hit. 

 

“I’ll fetch the healer,” Fandral wiped the blood from his chin. His nose was still broken in two places, but he wasn’t the one in need of help. The blow had struck the queen directly in the stomach. He would live, and he was more concerned about the outcome of Loki trying to interfere. He was a man grown, a warrior, but the child was feeble and would not be able to withstand an impact from the king’s rage. 

 

“I don’t want one,” Loki didn’t want anyone touching him. No one. The pain from the blow was almost gone but another ache was forming. He had been struck directly in the womb, there was nothing any healer could do to help him. There was no undoing the damage, “There is nothing she can do anyways, it is too late.”

 

“No, she could do something for you.” Thor pleaded with him to let someone be brought. His gaze went to the hand splayed across the enlarged bump. He could see where his elbow had struck, the flesh red. They had to do something, or he would have killed his son. Loki made a noise and jerked to sit higher in the bed. “Please, I beg of you.”

 

“No, there is no point.” A healer couldn’t help him, no one could, and he wouldn’t suffer their attention. Loki tried to speak at the horrified expression of both men. Fandral looked sorrowful before exiting and leaving him alone with the one responsible. It was painful as hell, like he was being burned from within. He wanted to strike the one that had done it, to relate some of the discomfort he was being forced to endure. 

 

Thor hit the floor with his knees at the side of the bed. Seeing the clenched jaw, he knew Loki was in pain and trying not to show it. This was his fault, he had let his temper get out of control. He hadn’t meant to do it, he would never wish to harm his child. He didn’t like causing pain to the one carrying it. “I’m so sorry, so sorry.” 

 

So was he. Loki didn’t stop the hand that grabbed his own. The strong fingers squeezed tight and guilt swarmed him. Focusing on preventing the loss, Loki gasped and almost laughed. The intense pain didn’t belong to premature contractions or from injury. The attack was pure magical and from within. The discomfort was being caused by the child itself. Taking deep, calming breaths, helped him to pinpoint what was happening beneath his ribcage. The flare of magic right before the elbow had collided hadn’t been his own. It was still active, just below the skin. He was over the blow and he couldn’t detect any signs of damage to himself. The magic he sensed was surrounding his womb. He had taken the entire blow and it hadn’t touched the fetus. 

 

How? Loki hadn’t had time to react to prevent the hit, so how could something that wasn’t even born? It would have to be alert to everything going on outside. Strong perception was a gift Odin had alone. Not even Thor possessed the ability. The babe had protected itself from harm and was lashing out. The barrier consisted of calm magic, what was paining him was raw and hot. The child was safe but pissed. Was it the near miss with being injured? Or was it more? Placing his free hand over the source helped to ease some of the pain. It had a slight calming effect on the rampant magic within. “Here.”

 

Thor willed the onslaught of tears away. His hand was placed on the stomach, it was barely noticeable. It was hard to believe that his son was there, and he had just done the unthinkable. If they lost the child, Loki would never forgive him, and he wouldn’t fault him for it. It was his fault and the sob escaped having Loki’s hand cover his own. 

 

That worked. Having the touch of the father had the effect he’d been hoping for. Loki closed his eyes and couldn’t prevent the laugh this time. Figures, their son was going to take after Thor, temper and all. It shouldn’t surprise him that the kid favored the touch of the blonde either, he was fond of it himself. Not only was the burning dissipating, the magic was changing to create a soothing aura. It was ironic, almost as if it was trying to comfort him. With the anger gone, his unborn wanted to reassure him. 

 

“What can I do, Love?” He had to do something. Not just sit here and wait for their child to be lost. The eyes cracked open at the inquiry. He would do whatever Loki asked. 

 

“Lay with me,” if just for the few hours it would take for Thor to realize that the baby wasn’t in any danger, he wanted to use that time to have him close. When he was to admit that he wasn’t in danger of miscarrying, things would return to normal. Their relationship would return to what it was, and he’d also have to answer for allowing another man to kiss him. 

 

“But the babe,” Shouldn’t they do something to stop it from being aborted? He couldn’t just lay there knowing his child was dying. Couldn’t the healer do something to undo the damage he had done? 

 

Loki sighed, he wanted Thor to lay with him. “He is fine and is no longer in danger. If you wish to do something, then get off your knees and lay next to me. You can also fetch the blanket.”

 

“Are you certain?” The cover was taken from the foot and pulled to the knees. Thor waited for the okay before removing the towel. He brought the blanket up and over the torso. Was the babe really fine? 

 

“Strip,” he wanted him naked and lying next to him. The hands were hesitant when removing the armor and clothing. Loki wavered seeing the guilt and worry, “He isn’t going anywhere, you can stop beating yourself up.”

 

How could Loki be sure? He hadn’t struck with full strength but it was a small and frail fetus. The only protection his son had was the womb, which he had hurt in his anger. He was tough to trust that he hadn’t caused irreparable damage, but he wanted to believe that Loki would tell him if their child was going to perish. Climbing close, he got on his side to replace his hand. “Is there any pain?”

 

“None,” it was strange to have the head come to rest on his chest. It was usually the position he had tried to find on the few nights he had been a content husband. The facial hair rubbed against a nipple, tickling the sensitive area. Loki couldn’t help himself, he brought his hand up to play with the long strands. The fingers were caressing his stomach, “I promise, the only one you hurt was me.”

 

That was good to know. Thor didn’t like to hear that he had caused Loki any harm, especially now. His spouse could take a lot of damage and not flinch, but being the mother carrying his child, he should have been more careful. “I shouldn’t have struck you at all, I am sorry. It won’t happen again.”

 

“I doubt it but please refrain from doing so while I am carrying.” There would be many more fights in their future. As soon as Thor got over the guilt, he would recall what had gotten him angry enough to forget himself. 

 

“Don’t doubt it,” Thor nuzzled his face into the chest. It hurt him to hurt the other. This would be the last time his hands ever landed on his love in anger. There was nothing he could do about his temper, it was who he was, but if he were to ever cause permanent damage to Loki, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Still, there was the matter of what had angered him to begin with. He would deal with Fandral soon, “But know that next time, someone will die. Remember that before you allow someone else to touch you.” 

 

“Hmph, am I not allowed the same courtesy? If you had the freedom to find a companion, why can’t I?” Loki chuckled at the growl. It was only fair. Thor could replace him, then he would pretend that he was capable of wanting someone else. “What if I wish to explore Fandral’s obvious interest in me?”

 

“Try it and you won’t like the outcome.” In a while he would find his friend and demand answers. What the hell did Fandral think he was doing? To jump on Loki when he was nude. To put his mouth on lips meant only for him. “Besides if you were interested, you would have kissed him back and you wouldn’t have told him to stop.” 

 

“And how do you know I wasn’t? I could have told him to stop because I knew you were coming.” The lie was laughed at. “Laugh if you wish. Don’t forget I could always find the man and convince him that I wish to become his lov..”

 

“Don’t,” the hand prevented the word from being uttered. Thor pushed down the jealousy trying to smother the guilt. “Don’t say it, don’t contemplate it, and don’t you ever do it. Your interference is the only reason Fandral still lives.”

 

“You’re a royal bastard,” one that couldn’t be replaced. He had told Fandral to stop because he had been consumed with guilt over kissing another man. It hadn’t been his husband and he didn’t want any other. It mattered little that Thor once had Sif. He couldn’t bring himself to look at another with desire. His love was too great, “and I am tired.”

 

“Then rest but you will inform me the moment you experience any pain or discomfort.” Thor resumed the petting. To give Loki the peace needed, he contented himself with touching the area their child grew. They had created another life in their passion. This time he would be here when his child was born.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Where the hell was the swordsman? There was only one place left to look and Thor had no qualms about heading there. The traitor hadn’t been in his quarters, or in the training hall. That left the personal quarters of one of the other three. Volstag and Hogun hadn’t been in their rooms or anywhere else he had searched. That left one place for the four to be holed up; in Sif’s personal quarters. They were hiding out and were going to force him to confront the man away from any spectators. 

 

It wouldn’t prevent him from doing what he wanted. There would be retaliation for what had been done. Father was having lunch with Loki and Freya, both doing their best to make sure Loki remained in bed. The night had passed without any complications, yet he had insisted that the day be spent resting. Loki was preoccupied with family, leaving him time to deal with the betrayal. The three would not prevent him from making his displeasure known. The voices were heard before the door was opened. They were inside and waiting for him, the wait was over. The door fell from his boot and clattered to the floor. 

 

He knew them well, the three stood to block the swordsman from his view. They would try to reason with him and he wouldn’t have it. If they tried to interfere, they would be punished as well. “Get out, you have no business here. Be thankful I do not call for your punishment for trying to hide him.”

 

“My king,” Hogun was the one to speak. A fight wasn’t needed, Fandral realized his mistake and wouldn’t repeat the actions. “We ask that you try to calm down and see reason. We know you must be upset from the loss of your child, but you don’t want to kill a friend.”

 

“My child is not lost, and I will not say it again. You three will vacate immediately, GET OUT!” He pointed towards the entrance. “Three seconds and I will physically remove you all then have you thrown in the dungeons.”

 

“We go, but remember he is your friend.” Volstag grabbed the lady’s arm. This wasn’t for them and they all knew this would happen. Since the moment Fandral had come to them with a broken face. The news that the fight had caused Loki to be struck and put the unborn prince in danger. The lad had sealed his fate when he had taken it upon himself to make a move on the queen. 

 

“Thor?” Fandral went to his knees and was ready to accept whatever fate was decided. He had been in the wrong, it had been his fault. He was alone and if he were to be slain, no one would come to his defense. 

 

“You will explain yourself before I decide whether you go to the dungeons or face execution.” He needed to know why his friend would ruin years of friendship to seduce Loki. “You will tell me why you would betray me and touch what doesn’t belong to you.”

 

“I….” What could he say? The king wouldn’t like his answer, it would admit to having some feelings for their queen. How could he deny it though? To do so would be to cheapen what made Loki special. “I care for him. It is not something one can explain, he is different. I have no explanation as to why I behaved as I did.”

 

“You can’t explain why you thought it wise to approach Loki as he bathed?” That wasn’t good enough. Thor clenched his fists, if he began hitting, he wouldn’t stop. “You deliberately put yourself in the position to see him nude and then put your mouth on him.”

 

“I am guilty of both accusations.” He had and he didn’t regret it. “My actions were uncalled for and I did not think of you as I decided to do so. I stepped inside knowing that I would see him in a state of undress. I kissed him despite it being an act of treason. I developed feelings for your queen even knowing that he belongs to one of my dearest and oldest friends.”

 

“You know you should die by those words.” Would he have to slay his friend? Thor wanted to trust him and he had. How could he allow Fandral to remain knowing that he wanted Loki? “How can I trust you to remain when I can’t trust you around him?”

 

“You can trust me,” because he cared for them both. “I will never betray your trust again. I know it will take time for you to trust me again. I will not lie and says that my interest in your queen will fade. However, you must know that he made it clear that my affections are not welcome. I would never force myself on him and I accept that despite what you do, he will not be unfaithful.”

 

Despite what he did. Thor didn’t need to be reminded of what he had done. He had tried to find comfort elsewhere, he had betrayed Loki. If anyone deserved to be punished it was himself. He had done worse than steal a kiss. Allowing Fandral to remain was no worse than keeping Sif around. Loki knew of the affair but wasn’t demanding that he send the woman far from Asgard. As queen, his brother could insist that she be executed. Mistresses hadn’t been part of the arrangement and he had sworn to be faithful. Sif had committed treason by sleeping with him. If Loki could be gracious then shouldn’t he show the same forgiveness? The fact that Loki hadn’t taken Fandral up on the seduction proved who the better person was. “You are forgiven, but if you ever touch him again in such a manner, I will not hesitate to remove your head.”

 

“Thank you,” it would not happen again. There were other ways to serve the queen. As long as he wasn’t exiled or executed. He could still be a friend as long as he was allowed to retain his position. Fandral had to ask, “the babe?”

 

“My son lives, but that fault is my own.” It was time for him to return to his family. “I’ll be taking my leave. You will find someone to fix the door.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“How about this?” Freya placed the fruit on top of the cake, shoving it deep into the yummy stuff. 

 

“I think you’re going to keep your poor parents up half the night with all the sugar you are consuming, young lady.” Odin cringed at the combination. His youngest laughed when a piece was mutilated and headed towards his mouth. Eating that would be vile, but the smiling face waited for him to test out the creation. 

 

“Da, now you.” It was good to share and there were lots. Freya liked the sweet stuff and it had been her idea on the bed since her Da wasn’t allowed to get out today.

 

“No thank you, the healer says I have to watch what I eat. All that sugar isn’t good for your brother, but Gramps there doesn’t have a baby in his stomach so feed it to him.” Loki wasn’t touching it. He didn’t care for the fruit, he wasn’t going to eat it slapped on top of his least favorite kind of dessert. He’d stick with the normal food that she tried to stay away from.

 

“Thank you, Son.” Odin clicked his tongue and scoffed at the evil grin. Leave it to him to suffer for love. The horrid taste flooded his mouth again, this time more potent due to the syrup from the fruit mixing with the frosting. The strength that had conquered worlds kept him from spitting it out. “My that is delicious.”

 

What a liar! Loki laughed at the grimace. The old man managed to remove the petrified look off his face before she turned around with the next helping. That reminded him of the time they had helped the cook prepare a special dinner for their father. They had tampered with the meal the entire process and it had been ruined. Odin had gracefully downed the trash and had thanked them. This time it wasn’t the sons expecting their father to eat something disgusting. It was an angelic face that was impossible to say no to. He had an excuse that she gladly accepted since she was thrilled to learn that she was going to have a brother. 

 

“Laugh it up,” it warmed Odin’s heart to hear the sound. Seeing the smile made eating the sweets worthwhile. Odin would allow him to use the excuse of carrying to get out of it. “If you aren’t going to eat cake with us then you should at least eat more of what you can.”

 

“Of course, Father.” Just to keep the offerings at bay. Loki didn’t want her trying to mix other things to create his meal. Hearing he was about to eat, Freya placed her fork down to help. “You don’t need to help me, Sweetheart. I can fix my own plate. You tend to your grandfather.”

 

“Will Father want some cake?” She smiled and waved at the one coming into the room to join them for the picnic. 

 

“Ah, just in time. Why don’t you be nice and share the rest with him?” Odin chuckled along with the one with a free pass. Thor happily came over to take a seat against the headboard, placing himself directly in front of their daughter. There was no blood on the garments and his son wasn’t behaving as one that had just sentenced another to death. He would inquire later, not with innocent ears listening in. 

 

“Are you going to share?” Why were they laughing? Thor reached out after getting comfortable to place a hand on the folded leg. His palm rested on the covered thigh and gave a squeeze. Loki didn’t protest but the laughter increased. He had a feeling that he was about to be the butt of a horrible joke. 

 

“Yay! I can feed you too,” the fork sliced through a huge chunk of cake, she made sure to get a piece of the yummy fruit. She had to lean over but the hairy face leaned to take a bite. 

 

“Delicious, isn’t it.” Loki dared him to spit it out. When it looked to be too much he reached out to caress the stubble with his knuckles. It worked, Thor swallowed it and nodded. It was torture to make him eat that. “Hun, why don’t you eat the rest? Your father needs to have a proper meal before eating sweets.”

 

“Okay,” she didn’t mind. Her father was strong, so he needed his vegetables. She scooped a bite and placed it inside her mouth. It was….mushy, and….not staying in her mouth. It was spat back out. “Yuck, it tastes like shit.”

 

“My word,” Odin stumbled over the words to say. It wasn’t his place to chastise the language, it was up to those two. Well, not one of them. “It isn’t funny, boy.”

 

“Sorry,” it was. Thor tried to halt the sound, but it was funny. She was spiting into the napkin and she was right, it did taste like shit. He wasn’t going to lecture her, not when he agreed. It would be up to Loki to be the strong parent and discipline her.

 

“Freya, what have I told you?” Loki held up his finger to discipline her. That kind of behavior wasn’t befitting of a princess and he had taught her better. “If you wish to spit out your food, you will do so in your napkin and do it discreetly, even if it tastes like shit.” 

 

“Sorry, but it is gross. I can’t believe they ate it.”

 

“Apology accepted, now try to eat something else.” Loki handed her a clean plate. There was plenty for her to choose from. “Would you like to prepare your father something as well? Here, prepare a plate for him.”

 

Thor let her go to work on throwing food he didn’t really care for onto the plate. He would eat it all the same. While she was distracted he took the liberty to lean over and whisper into Loki’s ear. “Later we will have to discuss your priorities where our daughter is concerned.”

 

“Dear, where did you hear that word?” Odin wanted to know who he should scold for teaching her such language. She had to hear it from somewhere, more than once if she got the meaning of it. 

 

“Father, he says it all the time. I heard, he says that nasty water tastes like shit all the time. I took a sip and it did taste bad.”

 

“Not only did you teach it to her, but you left your booze where she could get ahold of it, Husband?” Loki did his own lecturing, he grabbed a handful of thigh and squeezed hard. He wasn’t teaching her the bad habits. 

 

“I snuck it, it was left on the tray outside. He and Siffy were in the room making noises so they didn’t hear me. I didn’t like it, I spit it back in the cup.”

 

Making noises? Loki let his hand fly at the nearby face, backhanding the mouth that opened to explain. He didn’t want to hear it, all adults here knew what their daughter had overheard. Thor had been fucking the woman where she could overhear. “Oops, sorry, my hand slipped.”

 

“It’s alright,” like hell it was! That hadn’t been called for. The inside of his lip was busted, and both were glaring at him. It wasn’t possible to explain with a child present and it wasn’t any of his father’s business, it was between Loki and himself. 

 

“Never drink after your father, you don’t know where his mouth has been.” Loki let her hand over the plate with a giggle. She took it as a joke, but he was serious, there was no telling where that mouth had been. 

 

“No worse than where yours has been recently,” like on Fandral’s. It was a low-blow, but the fact remained that Loki had let the man get close enough to initiate the kiss to begin with. It didn’t matter if he had decided that it wasn’t for him, it had begun. 

 

“Shut up and eat your damn food, both of you.” He wouldn’t have that here. Odin warned them with a glare. That was enough of that talk. As long as both had learned from their mistakes and they managed to move on. “See, she was kind enough to prepare your plates, so use your mouth for eating.”

 

“You next, Papa.”

 

“Me next, give me more meat though.” The two needed to work on their communication or it   
would always be stressful. Odin wished them the best. 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: Loki and Sif speak. 

 

I know some are curious about the baby now. Please hang in there and comment. You know I love them and they inspire my muse. Happy Fourth for those who celebrate it.


	19. Eighteen: Demands and Decisions

A/N: Yay! Three days off, two more to do what I want. This girl is going to relax and enjoy herself. I'm trying to write what I can. After twelve hours, I feel like doing nothing but eating, showering and then sleeping when I get home. So please comment, it is nice to know that I am spending my free time working on something readers are enjoying. 

 

Small note: Things will take a turn in this chapter, please finish reading entire chapter. It will still be some time before Thor has earned complete forgiveness, but at some point things have to start changing between them. 

 

Chapter Eighteen

 

.  
.  
.

 

He hated being here. The peaceful scenery, the beauty of the city that surrounded him. Loki definitely hated having the bitch accompanying him. He was capable of going to the tower without her assistance. He could fight on his own, he was ten times the fighter she was, pregnant or not. He didn’t need her presence, he didn’t want it. Having to listen to her breathe made him think of his daughter hearing noises. Gasps, moans of pleasures, all from that mouth. Why the hell couldn’t Thor allow Fandral to accompany him? All because his brother thought it safer to have the swordsman out of Asgard if he weren’t here. Thor had taken the three with him to Nidavellir. At behest of their king to speak of a tournament. The new blacksmith wished to test out their latest weapons and what way better than to have them tested in mock battle? The kings were to discuss the details on the festivities and the prospects of participating in the event. The purpose was to ensure that they continued to trade with the hairy, little, people in the future. 

 

Sif heard the dignified sigh and all she was doing was breathe. This was what she got for letting her conscious get the better of her. There was no point in being here, Loki didn’t want her around. It was her own fault and her actions had caused a great rift between the two. It had even made it possible for Fandral to make a move on the queen. She knew what the others thought of her, she had slept with Thor. She had used his depression and anguish to finally work her way into his favor. How could she have known what would come of it? She had asked Odin to let her take his place for the trip to the stone. There were too many ears nearby to over hear what she had to say so she waited. Telling him the truth wouldn’t change the fact that she had lain with his husband. The distrust had been sown and vows had been broken. If Loki felt half of what Thor did, then they should be able to work through it. She wanted to believe that what she had seen that night had been love. 

 

The lift activated. The sooner he finished, he could get away from her. Just because his brother was no longer bedding her, didn’t mean he had forgotten. She had wiggled her way into Thor’s bed and taken his place. He wouldn’t kill her, but it didn’t mean he wanted her company. The platform brought them to the room, three weeks since he had last been. The stone was never charged fully, healer’s orders. Today was simply to ensure that there was enough energy to keep the shield intact. “You need not come further.”

 

“Very well,” she stepped to the side. The stone still glowed brightly on the pedestal. It was fascinating to watch Loki work with it. The glow became unbearable, so had watching the man. Once an enemy, he was going beyond what was asked to keep the kingdom safe. The one she had always disliked had proven himself to be the better person. Up until recently she had never understood Thor’s reasoning when it came to Loki. She never got why despite his bad qualities, Thor still thought the world of his brother. “It was my doing.”

 

“What was that?” She wanted to learn how to fly? There was a nearby window, he’d gladly give her a toss to get the lesson started. Loki didn’t grace her with a look, he didn’t want to look at her any more than was necessary. He despised her, just as much as he disliked the human woman that had once earned Thor’s affections. Neither were worthy. 

 

“It was just the one time, I swear.” She didn’t know how to explain without angering him further. If he were to attack, she wouldn’t be able to retaliate. Yet, she felt the need to speak. Thor did not love her, never would, and she would see him happy. “I am not proud of my actions. I saw his weakness, and my chance. He was not taking being separated from you well and began drinking heavily. I went to him and did not care that I wasn’t who he wanted. I have been in love with him for as long as I can remember, but when I finally had him he cried for you. Then I used his guilt to beg for the chance to prove that I could make him happy. What you saw that night was my second attempt to seduce him and I was running from my failure when we met in the hall. I swear it was only one time and I know that he regretted it every moment after. We both love him, but only one is capable of making him happy, and it isn’t me.”

 

“Do you believe your confession will erase the slight? Once or a thousand times, you assisted in breaking the one promise that can’t be re-forged. You have always been jealous of any that had my brother’s attention, it mattered little as to the why. He allowed you to tempt him and for that there will be no forgiveness.” Loki removed his hand. He too was guilty of being jealous of any that held Thor’s attention. Everything, it had always been about Thor. He was also at fault for walking away and giving her the chance she needed. It wasn’t going to happen again. “However, that time has passed. I will no longer stand aside and let you or any other take what I want. If I think for a moment you are seeking his affections, I will rip off your head and serve it to him along with his favorite ale.”

 

“As you wish,” The threat was real. She knew without a doubt he would kill her and feel no remorse over doing so. She had no plans on trying to gain Thor’s affections. Thor didn’t want her and never would. He was in love with his brother, even if he didn’t realize the truth himself. No one could take the Loki’s place, it was futile to try. 

 

“Excellent, I am done.” They could return to the palace. Loki stepped onto the platform to go down. It was time to head back and think on things. He didn’t want to lose Thor to Sif or any other. Keeping this distance between them would only push him away and to another. If he wished to keep his husband, he had to fight for him. Thor may not love him yet, but he’d work on changing that. If it took a century, or five, he would make his brother want no one but him. He would prove that he was the one fitting to be his queen and his equal. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Asleep,” and in the bed. Loki slipped inside, having fully expected to greet his husband. The group had returned earlier this evening from the trip. The final plans had been made for the tournament to take place in Asgard in a month’s time. He had been spending the day in the library and had been informed of the king’s return. He knew without having to ask that Thor would have stopped in to see their daughter. Not him, he wouldn’t be bothered. It was what his husband believed he wanted. 

 

Freya was already tucked in for the night, his doing. It wasn’t at all shocking to find the man had washed up and lain down to get some rest. Debating with dwarves could be more draining than fighting a war. Thor got what he wanted, the tournament would be held here. The festivities would last weeks, and Thor wouldn’t attend if it were to be held elsewhere. Having it in Asgard was so they could all take part. It would be Freya’s first and it could prove to be interesting. If only he could use it to his advantage.

 

Deciding to make one fall in love was a lot easier than accomplishing it, especially when trying to keep your distance. He wasn’t ready to completely forgive, but how could anything improve unless he did? Thor would still have to earn the right to be his husband. Loki tried to calculate all he knew of his brother. What would make him happy, what would he want in the perfect spouse, or what to do for him. Seeing the sleeping form already out for the night, he took the time to examine him. He could never be sweet, charming, or feminine. There were things about himself that he couldn’t change. What he could change, would it be enough? 

 

One thing he could do would be to treat Thor better, like one would the husband he or she cherished. The first thing to do would be to forgive him. He had caused the betrayal by losing his temper and pushing him away. If he hadn’t done so, Sif never would have found a place in their bed. His pride had made him walk out that door and not return. The lack of communication was one of their major flaws. Neither willing to speak of what they felt. That had to change or there would be repeats of the prior months. That was something he didn’t wish for. 

 

Approaching after slipping out of his clothes, he crawled underneath the covers. It had been three months and Thor had kept his promise. Besides a light touch with the hand here and there, he wasn’t being touched. If and when they ever became intimate again, it was on him. Hearing the truth from Sif did help somewhat, but he was still not ready to completely forgive for the actions. Thor had a lot to make up for and he would use that guilt to get what he wanted. 

 

“Wake up, Husband.” Loki didn’t want to surprise him and risk getting thrown. The moment the blue eyes opened and focused on him, recognition set in. Thor was aware that it was him in bed and grunted before reclosing them. Not to be denied, he slid down the mattress and beneath the cover. It put his face even with the flaccid cock and he wanted Thor’s attention on him. It was palmed gently, the organ heavy in his hand. 

 

Soft, he was able to enclose his mouth completely around the member and suck hard. It filled his mouth, the skin salty and it carried a musky scent that belonged to the god. He was able to suckle for a few seconds before blood flowed. It hardened against his tongue, growing to no longer be able to fit. That didn’t prevent him from swallowing, taking all he could into his throat.

 

“Loki,” that was Loki’s hair near his groin. It was confirmed when he removed the covers and the face lifted to look up at him. The sweet lips were wrapped around his cock, kissing their way up, until the tongue reached the head. It swiped and cleaned the moisture as it escaped the slit. Thor’s eyes rolled, the lips sank down, his cock sliding into the throat. 

 

He was being watched and it was arousing. The blue eyes became hungry, the lust growing. Loki fisted what he couldn’t take in. Thor was too big to take without choking at full mast. It was a treat to take the king into his mouth and hear the soft pants. The orgasm was fast approaching, he could feel the start of the twitching and the increased breathing. 

 

That was disgraceful. Thor licked his bottom lip hearing the suction with each upwards motion. He was going to lose it, and very soon. Loki was expertly slobbering and pleasuring his length. With a plop, the head was freed from the mouth and landed on his stomach. Why the wakeup call? It had been enjoyed, if brief. What was to happen now? What happened to the vow of never touching him again, or was he to be left with just a taste of what he’d never have? 

 

“Now that I have your attention,” Loki crawled up the waist to straddle the hips. He would have his say before he took what he wanted. They were at the point, a decision needed to be made. Either they tried to make this work or walked away. He was going to fight for his marriage, but the battle couldn’t begin until he knew that there was something worth fighting for. “You will make a decision.”

 

What kind of decision? Why the serious look? Why suck him off then start a serious discussion? Or had the attention been used as a means to make him lax? Thor didn’t interrupt, Loki was talking to him. Was in their bed, sitting on him, touching him, and it hadn’t taken a near tragedy to accomplish. 

 

“Me or her.” A palm was placed over the mouth, the whiskers pricking the skin. There would be no interruption. “If you choose her, I will understand and walk away. I will not deny you the right to our son or try to interfere.”

 

“Enough,” Thor pulled the hand away. “Don’t tell me what will happen if I were to choose another. I already tried to choose another over you and it was not what I wanted. It was never what I wanted. You, tell me what happens now with you.”

 

“First, you will kiss me. Then you will spend the next couple of hours making me orgasm.” Loki leaned over to place both hands on the mattress, putting his mouth within kissing distance. “Starting tomorrow, we will try to make this marriage work. Unless you have any objections.”

 

“None,” but he wanted to start. The lips were right there, so close. Thor waited for the kiss, longing to sample the mouth. Months, it felt like a lifetime and he didn’t think he could wait much longer to be intimate. 

 

“None? Are you certain? If you agree, you will never be alone with Sif again. She will forever remain on patrol and never again to reside in the palace. Not a year from nor or a century. I may try to forgive you, but I don’t want her anywhere near our chambers. I don’t want you alone with her. This is not negotiable.” He didn’t want the woman near his husband again. It reeked of jealousy and he was, he would never forget that she had tried to tempt Thor away, and had almost succeeded. 

 

“It will be done. She will not be happy about the decision but will understand. You make sure to never be alone with Fandral again.” Thor would place his trust in them both. He didn’t want them alone together, in case the swordsman was tempted to try one more time. He wouldn’t reassign the man elsewhere. 

 

“I didn’t fuck Fandral! Once or many times, you stuck your cock in someone else. You were being affectionate with another, I believe I have more to be irritated over. I was never unfaithful.” The thought had crossed his mind. Just kissing another proved how futile it would be. 

 

“You are right and have every right to be upset over my actions. A mere apology would be an insult,” It had been a drunken mistake, one he had tried to use as proof that he could move on. He had been fooling himself, there was no replacement for Loki. “Please allow me the chance to make up for my past behavior.”

 

“You will be given your chance,” As will he. Loki was going to use the second chance to gain Thor’s affections and in time his love. But the fact remained that his husband had been unfaithful and must be punished for it. “I think I have changed my mind about tonight though. I do not believe you are remorseful enough about your behavior. If you wish to bed me again, you will wait until I am ready. Any physical contact will be at my discretion and only when I initiate it.”

 

“Your intention is to be cruel and punish me?” Was that the only way to redeem himself? Thor didn’t like it. What if he wanted to touch or kiss him? The sex was something he wouldn’t push, he had broken his promise and had mistreated Loki last time. Yet not being able to initiate the contact would be hell. “Am I to suffer?”

 

“No, I have no wish to see you suffer, not completely. For now, the direction of our relationship is in my hands, is that understood?” Loki saw the nod and inwardly rejoiced. It wasn’t going to be as terrible as Thor feared. It was his way of showing that he could give his brother the relationship desired. That he could be the queen Thor needed. As far as the sex was concerned, he would keep Thor pleased while punishing him. He wouldn’t ignore him completely, but it would be some time before he let sex occur. 

 

“I don’t like it, but I understand.” As long as Loki was giving ‘them’ a chance. He didn’t deserve one and he wasn’t sure how he’d feel if things had progressed further between his friend and love. Fandral wouldn’t need to piss standing up any longer and his jealousy would be far worse. 

 

“Excellent, then I wish you a pleasant sleep.” Loki smirked at the horrified expression. A chaste kiss was placed on the forehead and he rolled off. The disappointed groan was worth denying himself. He took the empty side and got comfortable with distance between them. “Goodnight, Husband.”

.  
.  
.

 

Please comment!

 

Next Chapter: More punishment!


End file.
